


Espresso

by Kennistar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gay, M/M, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 39,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennistar/pseuds/Kennistar
Summary: Remus trabaja enfrente del trabajo de Sirius, el cual no puede evitar caer perdidamente enamorado de él.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius observa al chico del café de enfrente. Es el que cobra y recibe la orden. Siempre sonríe con amabilidad, haciendo que sus ojos brillen de una manera inusual. Sirius lo observa más de lo que debería, pero es imposible no hacerlo. El chico tiene un extraño atractivo, de esas personas que lucen simplonas y terminan siendo toda una caja de pandora. Sirius lo observa sin discreción, y el otro chico se da cuenta, aunque actúa como si no lo notara; incluso parece que le provoca, que juega el mismo juego que Sirius. Y eso, a Sirius, lo prende, y mucho.

Espera su descanso, contando los minutos cada diez segundos. Descuida su actitud con el cliente, no le importa. Lo único que le interesa es ese chico de mirada profunda y párpados caídos. Su descanso por fin llega y camina directo al Starbucks que está a unos cuantos pasos de su trabajo, en dónde el chico le ve llegar y sonríe, por educación, aunque Sirius sabe que esta nervioso. Lo sabe porque él mismo lo está, cosa que nunca le ha pasado en la vida.

-¿Qué desea ordenar? —pregunta con una voz parsimoniosa, suave y grave. Sirius se pierde un poco en el sonido, lo graba en su memoria, en su piel que se eriza, en un lugar secreto especial para él. También se fija en sus labios, que son mucho más grandes de cerca, y en su nariz, larga y grande. Viéndolo de frente, es igual a cualquier otro chico, mas esos ojos lo vuelven completamente diferente, como una invitación a lo prohibido, a lo gamberro. Sirius está seguro que James y Peter se llevarían bien con él.

-Hola – Sirius baja la mirada y se fija en la pequeña placa plateada que tiene un nombre escrito, su nombre. _Remus_ , forman las letras doradas. _Remus_ , pronuncia en su mente, saboreando la palabra, repitiéndola sin descanso. Sirius pide un Espresso, lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Observa como los labios del chico se mueven al preguntar por el tamaño de su café, si lo quiere con panna o si gusta algo más. Sirius responde por pura inercia, perdido en esas largas pestañas que ocultan una tímida sonrisa.

-¿A nombre de quién?

-Sirius.-pronuncia enfatizando cada letra, con la mirada fija en el otro chico, en _Remus_.

Es lunes a mediodía, la plaza en la que trabajan está casi vacía, así que Sirius es el único cliente por el momento. También Remus es el único atendiendo, lo más probable porque sus compañeros se encuentran en descanso, al igual que Sirius. Así que este aprovecha y no aparta sus ojos de cada movimiento que hace Remus. Lo mira preparar su Espresso, como su larguirucho cuerpo se mueve con torpeza, como sus manos grandes y delgadas aprietan con fuerza el vaso del café, como su cabello pajizo le cae sobre los ojos, y como sus enormes pestañas aletean sobre esos parpados dormidos. Sirius suspira por dentro, sorprendido de todo lo que ese chico ha logrado causar en él en tan sólo un par de horas, y que nunca nadie ha podido causar en los 16 años de vida que tiene. Pero Sirius no es de los que observan, olfatea el terreno, se prepara para atacar.

-Te han dejado solo, eh. – _Remus_ tarda en responder. Está sirviendo el Espresso. Sonríe un poco, se da a desear el muy cojonudo.

-Prefiero no tener descanso. Así me pagan la hora. – Sirius no responde. Lo mira y el chico le devuelve la mirada, coqueteando un poco, sonriendo nervioso.

-Te gusta trabajar, eh. – _Remus_ se ríe entre dientes, un tanto extraño.

-No mucho. – El Espresso está listo, pero Sirius aún tiene cincuenta minutos libres y no piensa perder el tiempo observando desde lejos. Se recarga en la barra y le da un sorbo a su café.

-¿En qué escuela vas? – Remus le da la espalda antes de responder, con el pretexto de acomodar lo que ha utilizado para hacer el Espresso. Vuelve a tardar en contestar, impacientando a Sirius, provocándolo a hacer algo indebido. Se fija en la espalda de Remus, un poco ancha pero no tanto como la suya, y se fija en su trasero, compacto y abultado, opacado por el pantalón del uniforme.

-En la preparatoria pública Rudston. – Sirius nunca ha oído hablar de esa escuela, lo más probable porque no conoce ninguna preparatoria pública. Siempre ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Londres, ya que su podrida familia es asquerosamente rica, sin mencionar que mantiene una relativa cercana relación con la jodida reina de Inglaterra. Remus es lo opuesto a él, lo que su madre llamaría _un andrajoso proletariado._ \- ¿Y tú? No eres de por aquí. – Sirius sonríe. El chico es astuto. A pesar de que Sirius detesta la sangre que corre por sus venas, no puede evitar ciertos ademanes inculcados, a la fuerza, por su adorada madre. Incluso su acento era diferente.

-Claro que si. Nací en Londres. – _Remus_ entrecierra los ojos, lo cual lo hace ver muy guapo, y mira a Sirius sin creer en sus palabras. Sirius se ríe, divertido de la expresión del chico, maravillado de su sencillez. – Es en serio.

-Tu acento es diferente. Más…

-¿Más qué? – Remus lo piensa por un rato, baja la mirada y sonríe ante su propio pensamiento, una sonrisa que incita a lo malo.

-Más refinado. – Cambia lo que iba a decir, Sirius se da cuenta. Ambos se ríen. A pesar de que Sirius siempre ha odiado su acento, ese día es la primera vez que agradece tenerlo. – Aún no me dices a qué escuela vas.

-Mmm – Es la primera vez que se siente así, avergonzado de su linaje, de su familia adinerada, de haber nacido en una cuna de seda. Por primera vez desea ser un chico de clase media, como Remus. Hace un ligero mohín, el cual Remus nota a la perfección. Le dice que no hay problema, que si quiere no le diga. Sirius no quiere que Remus piense que es un chico rico presumido hijo de mami, pero tampoco quiere crear un ambiente incómodo. – No, está bien. Mi escuela es The Royal School of England. –

-¿No es ese un internado?

\- Lo era. Gracias a Dios ya no lo es. Aunque a veces prefiero que lo sea, ya sabes, cuándo estoy en casa. –

-¿Y qué hace un chico de la Royal School of England trabajando en McDonald’s? – Remus no se burla de él, no pregunta con sarcasmo sino con curiosidad genuina. Una extraña calidez se apodera de Sirius, y, sin poder evitarlo, sonríe.

-Bueno, mi madre me odia, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Esto es un tipo de castigo por no hacer lo que ella quiere que haga. Me quitó todo mi dinero y pues tengo que sobrevivir. – Ahí está, esos ojos entrecerrados que comienzan a volver loco a Sirius.

-¿Sobrevivir?

-Claro, los cigarros, las cervezas, la ropa y la gasolina no se pagan solas.

-¿Gasolina?

-Yep. Tengo una moto. Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa para que la conozcas. – Remus abre los ojos, sorprendido ante esa invitación. Sin embargo, el chico es un hueso duro de roer; es reservado, inteligente e igual de pillo que Sirius. Así que rechaza la invitación, aunque Sirius ya lo veía venir. Remus se vuelve más interesante con cada segundo que pasa. Hay un ligero silencio, en dónde Sirius toma de su Espresso, sin dejar de ver a Remus, con la mirada penetrante y salvaje que tanto le gusta a las chicas. Este, por otra parte, mantiene el rostro sereno, evitando todo tipo de contacto visual, sintiéndose acorralado por Sirius, por su intensidad.

-¡Black! – Grita alguien. El mencionado no se inmuta, no aparta la mirada de Remus. Vuelven a gritar y Sirius se ve obligado a voltear. Es uno de sus compañeros, al parecer su descanso se ha acabado. Sólo duró media hora, la mejor media hora de toda su maldita existencia.

\- Pensé que era una hora completa. – Refunfuña Sirius y Remus se ríe.

-Bienvenido al mundo laboral. – Sirius lo observa por última vez, de cerca, puesto que no dejará de observarlo desde la distancia. Remus se siento cohibido ante el encuentro de miradas, a Sirius le parece muy linda esa acción.

-Bah. Hasta luego, _Remus._ – Pronuncia con su _acento refinado,_ con las ganas inmensas que tiene de tomarlo por el polo y besar esos labios anormalmente grandes, de bajar por su cuello y morderlo , de alterar esa expresión serena y perfecta que lo hacen ver común y corriente. Y Remus siente las intenciones de Sirius en sus palabras, en su cuerpo. Sirius lo sabe. No espera una respuesta. Da media vuelta y camina hasta McDonald’s, con el Espresso en la mano. No es hasta que llega y se da cuenta de lo que hay escrito en él. “ _Serious_ ”. y hasta abajo, con una caligrafía pequeña y apretada: _“bonito nombre”._


	2. Chapter 2

-Potter, estas oficialmente invitado a mi boda. – Al otro lado de la línea se escucha la risilla de James. Es de noche, Sirius está cansando del trabajo, y aún así tiene ánimos para contarle todo sobre el chico de Starbucks a James. Su amigos lo escucha sin interrumpir, y Sirius se asegura de contarle cada detalle.

-Vaya, nunca te había escuchado tan… ¿feliz?

\- ¡Lo sé! Nunca me había sentido así, tengo ganas de fumarme unos diez cigarrillos de marihuana y correr hasta tu casa.

-¿Seguro que no te los has fumado ya? – Ambos se ríen. La euforia recorre el cuerpo de Sirius, imparable, causando miles de sensaciones dentro de él. Recuerda esos ojos listillos y esos párpados caídos, y esas pestañas enormes, y esos labios que lo seducen cada vez que se mueven.

\- James, te juro que él es especial. Es como si lo conociera de años. Tienes que conocerlo, sé que te caerá bien.

-Claro, en cuanto regrese a Londres iré a visitarte. ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando acaben las vacaciones? Ya no lo vas a poder ver.

\- James, estas hablando conmigo, por favor. Cuando las vacaciones terminen ya seremos novios. Y lo iré a visitar todos los días después de la escuela. – James le asegura que después de la escuela llegará a su casa a quedarse dormido. Sirius no puede negarlo. Sin embargo, la idea de ser novios y verse todos los días es demasiado agradable. Sirius suspira, profundo, desde el alma. Habla un poco más con James, le pregunta sobre España, si no tiene problemas con el idioma, qué tal está la comida, y si las españolas están más bonitas que las inglesas. Después de unos minutos, que resultaron ser horas, Sirius se despide, se acuesta en su cama y observa el techo, sin observarlo en realidad. Repite sin descanso todo lo que pasó ese día, deteniéndose en los detalles, recordando y memorizando el rostro de Remus, sus manos, sus brazos, su espalda, su trasero, y, por sobre todo, sus sonrisas, puesto que tiene una para cada ocasión, según el análisis exhaustivo de Sirius. Se pregunta si está siendo un poco exagerado, sólo ha hablado con él una vez y ya siente que lo conoce de años. Y no sólo años, sino más allá, una existencia entera, otra vida, otro mundo. Porque su voz lo relaja y le hace tener sensaciones inexplicables, porque su mirada revienta sus neuronas que tratan sin descanso de recordar dónde la han visto antes, porque su corazón no pudo equivocarse la primera vez que lo vio y sintió un extraño vuelco, como si ya lo hubiera tenido antes.

Antes de dormir, Sirius busca en su Facebook a Remus, seguro de que no va a encontrar nada, y un poco desilusionado al ver que tiene razón.

-Hola. – Remus levanta la mirada, para nada sorprendido de ver a Sirius de nuevo. Es hora del descanso. Sirius se recarga en la barra y pide un Espresso antes de que Remus le pregunte qué es lo que quiere.

-¿A nombre de quién? – Remus actúa como si se tratara de cualquier otro cliente, aunque una ligera sonrisa se esconde en sus labios.

-Sirius, S-I-R-I-U-S – Deletrea, sacando un poco la lengua, acentuando cada palabra. Remus escribe algo, y Sirius está seguro que no es su nombre. - ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy? – De nuevo Remus se da a desear. Ladea un poco la cabeza y aprieta los labios pensando en su respuesta. Sirius lo mira ansioso, como un perro cuando ve su juguete favorito.

-Teniendo en cuenta que sólo llevamos tres horas trabajando, me ha ido bastante bien. ¿Y a ti? ¿Ya te has acostumbrado?

-Bueno, no hay caviar para comer, pero es relativamente agradable. – Sirius decide bromear, aligerar el ambiente. Remus se ríe entre dientes y también se recarga en la barra, un poco alejado de Sirius, provocándolo con la mirada, con esas pestañas que aletean coquetas. El chico está flirteando y no se ha dado cuenta.

-Me alegra oír eso. – Sirius se acerca, lento, precavido, con movimientos naturales. Bebe de su café sin desviar la mirada de Remus, de su media sonrisa, de su rostro avergonzado.

-¿Y qué te gusta hacer? Ya sabes, cuando no estas trabajando. – Remus entrelaza sus manos y juguetea con sus dedos. Tarda en responder.

-No mucho. Me gusta leer, estar en mi casa. Cosas aburridas.

-¿Vives por aquí?

-Sí, bueno, por los alrededores.

\- Eso no es por aquí. – Sirius se da cuenta que Remus vive lejos, demasiado. Para llegar a las afueras de la ciudad se deben tomar dos autobuses y un subterráneo. El trayecto es de una hora y media, más el tiempo que se hace dependiendo a la zona que vaya. Sirius se sitúa en frente de Remus, invade su espacio personal, se recarga en la barra y penetra sus ojos. Remus le sostiene la mirada por unos segundos, los suficientes para darse cuenta que comienza a sentirse incómodo. - ¿Qué tal si te invito un café y a cambio me das tu número de celular? – La incomodidad desaparece y deja lugar a la picardía. Remus roda los ojos y se ríe, ligero, casi inaudible, pero Sirius le oye y se fascina de ese sonido.

-¿Qué tal si regresas a tu trabajo? Ya pasó media hora. – Sirius gruñe por lo bajo, frunce el ceño y acepta a regañadientes. Se despide con una amenaza de volver y Remus no se despide del todo, puesto que unos clientes llegan y “olvida” despedirse.

Sirius llega al McDonald’s, se pone su gorra y gira su vaso de café. No se sorprende en absoluto al ver las pequeñas letras apretujadas, incluso las esta esperando. Remus no ha escrito su nombre, sino algo mejor, algo digno de alguien como él: _“El chico de la Royal School of England, el de acento refinado”._


	3. Chapter 3

Remus sale después que Sirius, una hora después, para ser exactos. Este decide esperarlo. Pasea un rato por la plaza, con la cabeza llena de Remus, y cuando ya es tiempo para que se vaya, regresa al Starbucks, el cual están cerrando. Se acerca lento, casual, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Se asegura que Remus le vea, lo sienta, y le sonríe en cuanto cruzan miradas. Hay otro chico presente, tal vez un compañero de Remus. Sirius no está seguro de quién sea, puesto que siempre se fija sólo en Remus. El chico se despide y se va, por fin.

-Creí que no cumplirías tu amenaza tan rápido. – Sirius se ríe un poco. Se acerca más. Es la primera vez que lo tiene tan próximo, sin que un mostrador los separe. Siente el calor que desprende Remus, junto con un suave olor a vainilla. Es más alto que Sirius, no mucho, lo suficiente para darse cuenta.

-Soy un hombre de palabra. – Remus comienza a caminar, se aleja no muy rápido, con el cuerpo un poco hacia Sirius, invitándolo a que lo siga. -¿Te vas directo a tu casa?

\- Sí, no me gusta llegar tarde. Mi madre se preocuparía. – El rostro de Remus se contrae un poco y sus ojos se enternecen ante la mención de su madre. Sirius siente un nudo en la garganta. A veces olvida que no todos tienen una madre como la suya.

-Perfecto. No hay que preocupar a la pobre señora. Te llevo hasta tu casa, así llegas más rápido. – Remus se detiene. Mira a Sirius incrédulo y entrecierra los ojos. Parece que va a sonreír pero se aguanta las ganas, y vaya que lo hace bien.

\- Gracias, pero no. Prefiero tomar el autobús. – Hace el amago de retomar su caminata y Sirius lo detiene, le bloquea el camino, le toca el brazo con ligereza. Sirius siente que su mano se quema, justo dónde las pieles tienen contacto. Remus abre los ojos, sorprendido ante el roce. Mueve el brazo hacia atrás, por puro reflejo. Es sólo un toque, mínimo, aunque suficiente para volver loco a Sirius. Está acostumbrado al choque directo de piel, de sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el de otra chica, y jamás, hasta ese momento, ha sentido esa corriente eléctrica que inunda todo su ser.

-Vamos. – La voz le sale más aguda de lo normal. Traga saliva un par de veces. Ha olvidado lo que va a decir. Su mente está en blanco, su cuerpo está inmóvil. Remus lo ve, sus ojos confundidos, su mirada perdida. No sabe cómo pero caminan hacia el estacionamiento, rodeados de un extraño ambiente. El aire se siente pesado. – Te va a gustar –dice para aligerar la tensión. Remus levanta la ceja, más tranquilo, con una expresión ligeramente pícara –. Mi moto.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso? – Una pequeña risita se escapa de Sirius. La espesura se disipa. Infla el pecho, orgulloso de su pequeño tesoro, de su fiel compañera.

-A todas les gusta. – Remus no responde. Sirius tarda un poco en darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Su rostro se transforma, mira a Remus horrorizado, arrepentido por primera vez en su vida de haber dicho lo que dijo.

-¿Entonces usas tu moto para conquistar chicas? – Remus luce tranquilo, divertido. Aparenta sorpresa, como si no hubiera pensado en eso antes.

-La mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque no la compré por ese motivo.

-ah, ¿No? – Remus lo cuestiona. Sirius sabe que está jugando con él, que se burla un poco de su error.

-Mi madre las odia. Ella odia muchas cosas. – Remus asiente con la cabeza. No pregunta más, y Sirius agradece su discreción. No quiere que su madre siga arruinando su vida, así que cambia el tema. Platican en el trayecto, caminando lento, sin prisa, como si quisieran que el tiempo no transcurriera. Llegan por fin a dónde está la moto de Sirius. Remus la observa con el rostro sereno y los ojos brillantes.

-Vaya, pues si que es imponente. – Sirius se ríe, para nada sorprendido con su reacción. Se sube a la moto, se pone su casco y le extiende uno a Remus, el cual lo observa no muy convencido de querer tomarlo.

\- No te preocupes, no te pasará nada. Confía en mi.

-No sé si confiar en alguien que va a la Royal School of England sea una buena idea -dice mientras toma el casco y se sienta detrás de Sirius.

\- Bueno, pronto lo sabrás. – La moto ruge debajo de ellos en cuanto Sirius la enciende. Siente como Remus se acerca a él, inseguro de qué hacer para no caerse. – Agárrate de mi cintura, así no te caerás. – Le aconseja. Sirius siente las manos de Remus posarse con timidez en su cintura, siente su calor corporal, sus nervios, su vergüenza. Sirius acelera y sale del estacionamiento. Remus no puede evitarlo y lo abraza, se aferra asustado a su cuerpo.

El cálido cuerpo de Remus hace contraste con el fresco aire nocturno. Sirius siente como su corazón se estruja, su pulso se acelera y su mente se llena de miles de sensaciones nuevas. No es la primera vez que alguien lo abraza para no caerse de su motocicleta, o que lleve a su casa a alguien que le “interesa”; pero Remus no le “interesa”, Remus no le abraza aprovechándose de la situación. Remus es diferente, especial; es ese Espresso lleno de sonrisas, de risas, de pláticas, de coqueteos, de muchas cosas que Sirius nunca creyó que existían. Muchas chicas le han dicho que están enamoradas de él, mas él no sabe que significa eso hasta que ve a Remus, simplón, larguirucho, con la mirada llena de sorpresas, y por fin comprende, o empieza a hacerlo.

Llegan a casa de Remus después de cincuenta minutos. Está en un pequeño vecindario, con viviendas pequeñas de un sólo piso, muy pegadas la una de la otra. Sirius se estaciona enfrente, donde le indica Remus. Este se baja y se quita el casco. Su cabello pajizo está revuelto y su rostro sigue conmocionado de la experiencia.

-Entonces qué, ¿te ha gustado? – Remus se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa que deja claro que no sólo le ha gustado, le ha encantado. Pero no lo dice, no le da el gusto a Sirius.

\- Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí. – Su voz suave y grave tiene un tono sincero tan genuino que le es imposible a Sirius pedirle a cambio su número de teléfono.

-No es nada, hombre. – Sonríe y le resta importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, para Remus para significar algo y se ahorra el comentario que quiere decir. Le extiende el casco a Sirius, con la mirada baja y las pestañas coquetas. Este lo toma y se siente un poco torpe ante los ojos café que se le están insinuando.

\- Nos vemos mañana, _Sirius Black. –_ Es la primera vez que dice su nombre, y es lo más maravilloso que ha escuchado en los últimos años. Remus camina hasta la puerta, y antes de entrar a su casa se gira para encontrarse con la mirada de Sirius y sonreír de una manera que le roba el aliento al pobre chico. Sirius está seguro que esa sonrisa aparecerá en sus sueños por el resto de su vida, por los siglos de los siglos, amén.


	4. Chapter 4

Es sábado. San Sábado. El último día de trabajo de la semana. Sirius tararea _Nothin' but a good time_ mientras sirve papas y refrescos y, claro, mientras observa a Remus desde su puesto. Todos los días, sin excepción, va durante su descanso a comprarse un Espresso y a molestarle un poco. Incluso ya está acostumbrado a no ver su nombre en el vaso, los cuales colecciona debido a las cosas tan elocuentes que le escribe Remus. Pero ese día es diferente. Ese día no va durante el descanso porque una chica está hablando _con_ Remus, justo donde Sirius _siempre_ se sitúa para hablar con él. Arruga la nariz y frunce el ceño al ver como la chica hace su pelirrojo cabello hacia atrás y ríe con delicadeza, coqueta. Sirius no pude soportarlo más y le dice a su compañero que va a mear. Sale del McDonald’s y camina sin descaro al Starbucks de enfrente.

-Hola, _Remus. –_ El mencionado apenas y hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza como saludo. Sirius se pone junto a la pelirroja y la ve de frente, amenazante. Se sorprende, sólo un poquito, cuando ve que la chica le sostiene la mirada con unos ojos verdes llenos de ferocidad e inteligencia. Una chica difícil. – Lo de siempre. – Remus roda los ojos y le cobra sin prestarle mucha atención, lo cual molesta a Sirius. - ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

-¿Cómo sabes que soy su amiga? – Pregunta la chica con una voz mandona.

-Llevas aquí desde antes que empezara mi descanso, el cual dura media hora. Te ríes y te acomodas el cabello. A menos que te guste mucho el café, no veo otra razón por la cual estés aquí. – Sirius ve como los ojos verdes brillan maliciosos y una sonrisa juguetona aparece en el pecoso rostro de la chica.

\- Puedo ser su novia. – Antes de que Sirius pueda procesar la información, su rostro se arruga en una mueca que demuestra lo mal que le ha caído el comentario. No sabe qué decir y las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la boca, estupefacto ante tal respuesta. La chica se ríe ante la reacción de Sirius, un sonido que comienza a serle molesto. – Es broma. – Logra decir entre risas.

\- Vaya bromita. – Masculla Sirius entre dientes.

\- Ella es Lily. Lily, Sirius. – Remus los presenta con una media sonrisa en el rostro, divertido por el comentario de su amiga. – Aquí está tu Espresso, Sirius. – No es la primera vez que escucha su nombre con la voz de Remus, y sin embargo no puede evitar un suave golpeteo en su corazón, ligero e insistente. El mejor golpeteo de su vida.

\- Lily Evans. Es un gusto conocerte. Remus me ha hablado mucho de ti. – Sirius siente que levita y desaparece. Una felicidad enorme se apodera de su cuerpo y las palabras de Lily Evans no dejan de sonar dentro de su cabeza: _me ha hablado mucho de ti._

-¿En serio? – No puede evitar el tono de alegría con el que formula la pregunta.

-Claro. Dice que hay un chico que no deja de molestarlo a cada rato y que lo acosa todo el tiempo. También me dijo que le cae mal ese chico y que le gustaría poder insultarlo, pero Remus es demasiado amable para hacer eso. – Remus está frente a la chica, recargado en la barra y con una ligera sonrisa. Trata de no reírse y se aguanta muy bien las ganas cuando ve el puchero que le lanza Sirius. La risa de Lily Evans vuelve a hacerse presente y Sirius no sabe si está hablando en serio o si es una broma. Con el poco tiempo que lleva conociendo a Remus, y por la actitud de este, está casi seguro que la pelirroja se lo ha inventado todo. Mas no puede evitar sentir un gancho en el estómago, parecido a cuando su madre le arruina sus salidas nocturnas. – Relájate. Remus me ha hablado de ti, pero no me ha dicho eso. – La mirada de Evans se vuelve picara, y ahora Remus sí tiene una reacción. Desvía la mirada y ladea un poco la cabeza para ocultar el rubor que ha subido por sus mejillas. Sirius siente la garganta seca y el corazón le brinca como loco. 

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? -pregunta con dificultad, con la mirada puesta en Remus, en esos ojos tímidos que evitan mirarlo pero terminan haciéndolo y lo miran, sólo a Sirius, al chico que le habla todos los días y usa el pretexto de querer un Espresso para poder escuchar su voz, grave y suave, perfecta.

\- Bueno, eso le corresponde a él decirlo. – Lily los observa, abrumada por la intensidad de ambos chicos, sintiéndose como una intrusa entre ellos. – Bueno , Remus, y tengo que irme. – El mencionado tarda en reaccionar, se despide de su amiga con torpeza y parece suplicarle con la mirada que no se vaya, que no lo deje a solas con Sirius. Lily Evans se va, por fin, y Sirius se acerca a la barra, se recarga en ella y bebe de su Espresso.

\- ¿No tienes que regresar a trabajar? – Remus luce nerviosos, incómodo por la presencia de Sirius, por esos ojos grises que han descubierto que hablan sobre ellos. Sirius se encoge de hombros.

\- Prefiero estar aquí.

\- Pues no creo que tu gerente prefiera eso. – Remus ahoga una risita y Sirius se gira para encontrarse con el rostro enfurecido de su “jefe”. Gruñe por lo bajo y regresa a su puesto. Se termina el Espresso y voltea el vaso, listo para encontrarse con alguna de las frases tan características de Remus. Pero lo que ve no es una frase, es algo mejor, algo hermoso. La letra está más pequeña de lo normal, más apretujada, y forma números, y debajo de esos números hay un nombre. _Remus Lupin._

Sirius sólo trabaja medio tiempo los sábados; así que, en cuanto el reloj da las tres de la tarde, se quita su gorra, deja su puesto listo y camina al checador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sale del McDonald’s, seguro que Remus también se está alistando para irse, pero cuando lo ve en el mostrador, con la misma expresión seria de siempre y sin ninguna intensión de moverse de ahí, el ánimo de Sirius cae en picada.

-Sabes, tomar tanto café no es bueno -dice Remus cuando lo ve llegar.

-¿Trabajas a tiempo completo los sábados? – Remus asiente con la cabeza y el plan que Sirius tiene para invitarlo a salir se derrumba por completo. No puede evitar que una mueca de disgusto aparezca en su rostro y su ceño se frunza, haciendo un puchero con la boca. - ¿Mañana tienes el día libre?

\- No lo sé. A veces ayudo a mi mamá a vender afuera de la iglesia. – Sirius sigue molesto, pero la curiosidad es más grande y pregunta qué es lo que venden él y su mamá. – Cosas que ella hornea, como galletas, pan, pais… Ese tipo de cosas. – Remus se encoge de hombro y hace una expresión rara, nueva para Sirius.

-¿Cualquiera puede ir? –

-Es una iglesia, Sirius. – Responde Remus con ganas de reírse. Sirius lo medita un rato. Tal vez no pueden salir ahora, pero puede que mañana si pueda, y hasta conozca a la mamá de _Remus. La mamá de Remus._ La idea es muy tentadora. Una sonrisa se forma lentamente en el rostro de Sirius, una sonrisa que no presagia nada bueno.

\- Bueno, es sábado en la tarde y hace una semana que no salgo a divertirme.

-¿Vas a ir a conquistar chicas con tu moto? – Pregunta Remus. Su tono es casual, amable, como si el tema no fuera de su importancia; sin embargo, Sirius sabe que Remus está más que interesado en saber si va por ahí conquistando chicas. Lo sabe porque lo ve en su mirada, porque escucha un dejo de intriga en su voz, porque Remus Lupin es sólo una fachada y detrás de él hay un chico que realmente se siente atraído a Sirius.

-Tal vez. – Sirius no va a conquistar chicas, ya no hay ninguna que le interese. Deja la duda flotando en el aire, suave y delicada se posa junto a Remus y lo hace poner, de nuevo, una expresión nueva para Sirius. – Adiós. – Sirius da media vuelta y camina hacia el estacionamiento, con la intensa mirada de Remus sobre su espalda.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Hola. ¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo?_ Sirius observa el mensaje por un largo tiempo hasta que decide enviarlo. Es de noche. Sirius se encuentra en su habitación y en verdad ha tenido que controlarse para no regresar a la plaza en donde trabaja y observar a Remus como lo ha estado haciendo por los últimos seis días. Durante toda la tarde ha estado acostado en su cama, escuchando música y con la cabeza llena de Remus. Ha estado tanto tiempo viendo su número de celular que ya se lo aprendió. Y no es hasta ese momento que se arma de valor para poder enviarle un mensaje de texto. No quiere verse muy desesperado, aunque está convencido de que Remus ya lo tiene catalogado como tal. No espera una respuesta inmediata, así que deja que la melodía de _“Aún estas en mi sueños”_ invada su cuerpo. No comprende muy bien letra, pero hace un par de años buscó la traducción en internet y no ha podido dejar de escucharla desde entonces. La tararea con una pronunciación terrible y la sonrisa de Remus aparece sin previo aviso, su boca se abre y sus labios se mueven, pronuncian su nombre. _Sirius_. _Sirius Black._

El celular vibra. Sirius oprime el botón de desbloqueo y ve la notificación, con el corazón en la mano de la emoción de que el nombre de Remus aparezca ahí. Pero no es Remus sino James el que le ha enviado un mensaje. Sirius lo abre sin mucho ánimo y lo lee.

_“Oye, no lo había analizado hasta ahora. Te gusta un hombre! Siempre te gustaron las mujeres, eres bi?”_

El mensaje viene con una carita confundida al final. Sirius bloquea el celular y lo deja caer en su pecho. No lo ha pensado hasta ahora. James tiene razón, siempre ha tenido gusto por las mujeres y ningún hombre ha llamado su atención. Aunque no ve a Remus como hombre, o mujer; sólo como lo que es: una persona. Sin embargo, y pensándolo mejor, si Remus le gustó de vista, ¿no significa que le atrajo por sus rasgos masculinos? Aunque hay algo en Remus que causa estragos dentro de Sirius, algo que desde el primer momento lo golpeó y lo dejó perdida y completamente atrapado. Remus es Remus, sea hombre o mujer Sirius seguirá sintiéndose atraído por él.

El celular vuelve a vibrar. Sirius lo agarra sin mucho ánimo y se queda sin aliento cuando ve el nombre de Remus en la notificación de WhatsApp. No puede creerlo y su estómago se revuelve nervioso. Observa el mensaje por varios segundos, inseguro de si responder de inmediato es buena idea o dejar pasar unos minutos para no verse tan desesperado es mejor opción. Decide que le vale una mierda si Remus piensa que está urgido, y abre el mensaje.

“ _Acabo de llegar a mi casa. Salí hace una hora. Estuvo bastante tranquilo. Qué tal tú? Saliste a conquistar chicas?”_

Al final hay varias caritas. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Sirius y se ríe en silencio. Remus sí que es un hueso duro de roer.

 _“Nel. Estoy en mi camita.”_ Sirius no resiste el impulso, abre la cámara de su Ipone 7 y se toma una foto. Procura que sólo salga su barbilla y su torso, y se la envía a Remus, junto con el mensaje. Sale de la conversación y abre la de James.

_“No lo sé. No me gustan los hombres. Y no te preocupes, estas muy feo como para que me gustes.”_

James le responde de inmediato, alegando que es el hombre más guapo de toda jodida Inglaterra, y Sirius difiere puesto que él es el más guapo. Está teniendo una “discusión” con James cuando Remus le contesta. Abre de inmediato el mensaje y una foto lo asalta de improviso.

“ _Yo estoy ayudando a mi mamá a hornear las cosas para mañana.”_

En la fotografía sale una charola con pequeñas bolitas de masa cruda y la enorme y delgada mano de Remus. Sirius observa con detenimiento los largos y elegantes dedos de Remus, las venas que resaltan en su piel, y el contraste que la luz hace sobre esta.

Sirius responde:

_“A qué hora vas a estar en la iglesia?”_

Esta vez Remus contesta de inmediato y el pecho de Sirius se llena de emoción.

_“Pues la misa es a las nueve, solemos vender cuando termina y hasta que se acabe todo lo que llevamos. Vas a ir?_

De nuevo, al final del mensaje hay varias caritas. Sirius lo observa, no muy seguro de qué responder. Odia ir a misa, cortesía de su madre. Pero sus ganas de ver a Remus son enormes. Se pregunta si lo que siente es normal o debería de preocuparse un poco.

_“No lo sé. Tal vez.”_

Envía el mensaje mas no hay respuesta. Abre la foto que Remus le ha enviado y la ve por un rato. No sabe por qué o si lo está alucinando, pero esa imagen lo hace sentir más cerca de Remus, más adentro de su vida, de su intimidad. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo y cierra los ojos, inunda su mente de Remus y de todo lo que ha pasado en la jodida mejor semana de toda su podrida existencia. Y así, cansado de levantarse temprano en la mañana por seis días seguidos, y trabajado por primera vez en su vida, Sirius Black se duerme temprano en un sábado por la noche, sin pensar en otra cosa más que Remus Lupin, el chico del Starbucks.


	6. Chapter 6

La motocicleta ruge cuando Sirius acelera. El viento infla su chamarra de cuero y enreda su cabello. Es domingo, son las ocho de la mañana y Sirius nunca ha estado tan impaciente por llegar a misa.

Después de cincuenta y cinco minutos con veinte segundos, Sirius llega, por fin, a la casa de Remus. Como es de esperarse, nadie está en ella; pero Sirius estaciona su moto ahí y se baja, se quita su casco y se hace el cabello hacia atrás. Hay un par de personas caminando, todas vestidas para ir a la iglesia, y Sirius las sigue, desentonando un poco con sus botas de motociclista, su pantalón roto negro su playera negra y, por si fuera poco, su chamarra del mismo color. No camina mucho y en menos de dos minutos está frente a una iglesia enorme, mucho más grande a la que su madre lo obligaba a ir, y más rústica.

Entra no muy seguro de qué hacer. Lleva años sin ir a misa, aunque nunca supo qué hacer en una. Su madre siempre lo obligaba a estar quieto, quedarse callado y no poner en vergüenza a la familia. Sirius camina entre las bancas, buscando con la mirada a Remus, esperando a encontrarse con esos ojos tan peculiares. El sacerdote sale y dan la indicación que la misa va a comenzar. Empieza a sonar la música que Sirius tanto aborrece y no tiene otra opción más que sentarse. Está a punto de hacerlo cuando le ve: justo enfrente de él, en el lado lateral de la iglesia. Remus tiene la mirada fija en el púlpito, con una cara de niño bueno, con el cabello pajizo de lado, bien peinado. Sirius lo mira con tanta intensidad, tanta fuerza, que Remus voltea y se encuentran, los dos, por fin, después de dieciocho horas de no verse. Sirius siente que algo dentro de él hace click, como si Remus fuera ese engranaje necesario para que su vida tenga sentido. Suspira por dentro, sonríe a modo de saludo y se sienta, sintiendo que flota, que levita.

La misa dura una hora y quince minutos, pero Sirius no lo nota puesto que todo el tiempo se la pasa viendo a Remus, desde lejos, como lo ha estado haciendo los últimos seis días. No aparta su mirada de él, y lo observa, lo estudia a detalle; analiza sus movimientos, sus expresiones, esa vergüenza que invade su rostro cuando ve de reojo y se encuentra con que Sirius lo sigue observando, feroz, hambriento, deseoso. Y lo mejor de todo, lo que hace que Sirius tenga un ligero atisbo de esperanza, es que Remus, el niñato mojigato con aire de modosito que no rompe ni un plato, responde a sus insinuaciones. Responde a sus miradas, a sus sonrisas, a las intenciones indecorosas que flotan alrededor de ellos, a esos movimientos de cabeza, esas mordidas de labios, esas enormes ganas de cruzar la distancia que los separa y besarse enfrente de toda la bendita iglesia.

Cuando la ceremonia termina, Sirius espera a que todos salgan. No pierde de vista a Remus, que camina junto a una señora un poco más pequeña que él, la cual, Sirius deduce, es su madre. Sirius no la puede ver bien, tampoco a Remus, hay demasiada gante. ¿Por qué a tantas personas les gusta ir a misa? Sirius nunca podrá comprenderlo. Por fin, después de lo que parece una eternidad, Sirius es capaz de caminar al exterior sin que nadie invada su espacio personal. Sale y busca a Remus, aunque no es tan difícil encontrarle. A unos cuantos pasos de la entrada principal (por donde Sirius entró), casi cerca de la entrada lateral, está Remus, y Sirius es capaz de verlo de pies a cabeza. Es la primera vez que lo ve sin su uniforme, y Sirius siente que se le seca la boca; traga saliva y se humedece los labios, haciendo todo lo posible por no tener una erección frente a los ojos de Dios. Remus es un ñoño en toda la extensión de la palabra, y Sirius jamás pensó que ver a un chico con suéter tejido a mano, camisa abotonada hasta el cuello y pantalón de anciano lo iba a poner tan caliente. Respira profundo antes de caminar, y antes de emprender la marcha Remus lo mira de reojo y sonríe, leve, casi imperceptible; pero Sirius lo percibe y esa sonrisa lo motiva a caminar hasta dónde están Remus y su madre.

-Hola -saluda Sirius, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, como si no quisiera plantarle unos buenos besos a Remus en su carota de niño bueno. La madre de Remus, una mujer mayor (algo más grande que su adorada madre), con el cabello pajizo grisáceo recogido en un chongo, sonríe en respuesta al saludo de Sirius. Este se sorprende al ver la similitud que tiene con su hijo, puesto que su sonrisa y su mirada amable son exactamente iguales a las de Remus.

\- Hola, muchachón. ¿Qué se te ofrece? – _A su hijo, señora._ Piensa, mirando a Remus, y este, de alguna extraña manera, lee las intenciones de Sirius y no puede evitar que su cara de ponga roja de la vergüenza. Sirius baja la mirada a la canasta que está en medio ella y su hijo, y ve la variedad de galletas que hay. Su estómago se revuelve hambriento, y es ahí que Sirius recuerda que no ha desayunado.

\- Remus me comentó sobre sus galletas. – El mencionado entrecierra los ojos, y una sonrisa traviesa aparece en el rostro de Sirius. La señora frunce el ceño sin comprender y se voltea a ver a su hijo, el cual sigue mirando a Sirius acusadoramente.

\- Ma, él es Sirius. Trabaja enfrente de mi trabajo. Todos los días compra café así que nos hicimos… amigos. – Esa última palabra la dice más como una pregunta. El estómago de Sirius se vuelve a revolver, esta vez no por hambre. _Amigos_. Resuena en su cabeza. Odia la palabra.

\- Oh, ya. ¿Es el muchacho del que me habías hablado? – Remus no responde. Desvía la mirada y el rostro se le llena de vergüenza. Entonces, _sí_ ha hablado de Sirius con su mamá. _Remus ha hablado de él con su madre_. Sirius no lo puede creer. Se pierde por un instante en el universo y deja que ese nuevo sentimiento, cálido y bello, se apodere de todo su cuerpo y lo regrese con suavidad a dónde están Remus y su madre.

\- Sirius Black. Un gusto en conocerla. – Sirius extiende la mano y la señora se la estrecha.

\- Hope Lupin. El gusto es mío, muchachón. – Sirius sonríe ante la calidez que la señora emana, parecida a la de Euphemia, la mamá de James. – Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí.

\- Oh, no es nada. Remus me presumió que las galletas de su madre son las mejores y que tenía que probarlas. – Remus lo mira sin creer en la capacidad de Sirius para mentir. Suprime una sonrisa y se limita a entrecerrar los ojos, de nuevo, divirtiendo a Sirius.

\- Ay, no es para tanto. Remus es un exagerado. – Hope ríe, deslumbrada por el encanto natural de Sirius.

\- Lo dudo mucho, señora. Sus galletas se ven deliciosas. – Hope se apena, ladea la cabeza y ve de reojo a Sirius, un gesto muy parecido al de su hijo.

\- Ya, suficiente con los halagos. -dice, pero Sirius está seguro que le encanta que la halaguen. – Agarra las galletas que quieras, yo invito.

\- No, ¿cómo cree? – Sirius se hace el ofendido, y Remus no deja de verlo con esa mirada de incredulidad y asombro. – Le compro veinte galletas, ¿de acuerdo? – Hope se hace del rogar, pero al final acepta con la condición de que Sirius vaya a desayunar con Remus a la casa, ya que a este primero se le escapa decir que no ha comido nada en toda la mañana. Sirius no puede estar más que encantado, desayunar con Remus es como un sueño hecho realidad.

\- ¿Estas segura mamá? – Hay un ligero deje de emoción en la voz de Remus, emoción que Sirius siente en cada fibra de su ser. -¿No quieres que me quede a ayudarte?

\- Claro que estoy segura, cariño. Sirius ha venido desde tan lejos y el pobre no ha desayunado. Yo estaré bien sola. No te preocupes. – Hope sonríe, amable, cálida, y Sirius quiere santificar a la señora. No deja de agradecerle hasta que la pierde de vista. Y, FINALMENTE, está a solas con Remus. No es lo que ha planeado, pero está MUY satisfecho con el resultado.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus no se sorprende al ver la moto de Sirius estacionada frente a su casa. Tampoco se sorprende de la sonrisa de satisfacción que ilumina el rostro de Sirius.

-¿Tenías un diálogo preparado o algo por el estilo? – Sirius se ríe, divertido, feliz, una sensación un tanto nueva para él.

\- No, si lo hago al natural me sale mejor. – Remus levanta una ceja y saca las llaves de su casa. Sirius lo observa abrir la puerta, se pierde en su rostro, en su ceño fruncido, en su boca apretada, en su mirada confundida y llena de pensamientos que Sirius muere por descubrir. La puerta se abre y Remus deja pasar a Sirius primero.

La casa de Remus es pequeña; su sala se conforma por dos sofás (uno mediano y otro individual), una mesita de centro con una planta en medio, y una televisión de tamaño normal. El comedor y la cocina son casi uno solo, divididos por una pequeña barra de mosaico. Y, hasta el fondo, hay dos puertas negras, lo más probable que sean las habitaciones de Hope y Remus. Es la primera vez que Sirius está en una casa así de compacta, y le parece fascinante, perfecto. Ha vivido dieciséis años en una casa enorme y su vida ha sido un infierno, razón por la cual no le agrada una vivienda tan grande.

-Tú mamá es muy amable. – Sirius siente la mirada de Remus sobre su espalda, analizando su reacción, sus gestos. Remus cierra la puerta y la casa se llena de un silencio profundo. Sirius se gira, y queda de frente a Remus. Lo ve a los ojos, lo ve como nunca ha visto a nadie; y Remus lo ve a él, sólo a él, con esos ojos cafés de párpados caídos que lo vuelven loco, que lo hacen una mejor persona, que hacen que haya valido la pena haber nacido y vivido hasta ese momento, en el que él y Remus están solos, juntos y enamorados. – Me recuerda mucho a la de James.

-¿James? – Remus rompe el encuentro de miradas y camina a la cocina, con Sirius siguiéndole los pasos.

\- Es mi mejor amigo. Somos amigos desde que usamos pañales. – La voz de Sirius se suaviza, una sonrisa involuntaria aparece en su rostro, llena de nostalgia y cariño. Remus le indica a Sirius que se siente en una de las sillas del comedor mientras que él entra en la cocina y se pierde en ella.

-¿Iban en el mismo maternal? -pregunta desde el refrigerador.

\- Pues nos conocimos cuando empezábamos a gatear, él aprendió de mi, claro. – Remus aparece detrás de la barra de mosaico y deposita un par de cosas que ha tomado de la alacena y del refri. Mira a Sirius sorprendido, realmente curioso por su relación con ese tal James.

\- ¿Sus familias son amigas?

\- Pueeees, digamos que nuestros padres son socios, y como ambos tenían bebés de la misma edad siempre en las reuniones nos dejaban juntos con una niñera. Aunque, claro, los Potter son otra clase de personas, muy diferentes a mis padres. – Sirius arruga la cara ante el recuerdo de su familia. Remus lo mira por unos segundos y luego se pone a preparar el desayuno con gran destreza. - ¿ Qué habrá de desayunar hoy, Chef Lupin? – El mencionado sonríe y levanta la vista, dejando sin aliento a Sirius.

\- Es una sorpresa. – Sirius se ríe y bromea. Mientras Remus prepara la comida le pregunta varias cosas: sobre su escuela, su música favorita, su comida favorita, por qué se viste cómo ñoño, si va a la escuela vestido así o usa uniforme; también le pregunta por esa tal Lily Evans, la pelirroja de las malas bromas.

\- Nos conocemos desde primaria, pero comenzamos a ser amigos en secundaria, cuando me defendió de unos chicos mayores. – Remus se ríe ante el recuerdo y sus ojitos se arrugan hermosamente. Sirius no sabe de qué se ha sorprendido más: si de la expresión de Remus o de lo que le ha dicho.

\- ¿La pelirroja te defendió de unos bravucones?

\- Lily es una gran persona – Hay una ligera tristeza en las palabras de Remus, como si no mereciera tener a alguien tan bueno en su vida. Algo parecido al enojo comienza a formarse dentro del pecho de Sirius. No le gusta la expresión ni la mirada de Remus, lo hacen ver pequeño e insignificante. – Tengo mucha suerte que sea mi amiga.

\- Pues yo creo que la suerte la tiene ella. – Sirius se cruza de brazos y se recarga en la silla. Trata de sonar gentil pero le es imposible. Remus baja la vista y sonríe.

\- Gracias, _Sirius. –_ El desayuno está listo y Remus lo sirve. Sirius no habla hasta que le ponen un plato repleto de comida enfrente. Agradece en balbuceos, toma su tenedor y se lleva un poco de huevo revuelto a su boca.

\- Wooo – Exclama después de tragar. Remus se ha sentado frente a él y sonríe presumido. – Está delicioso. – Sirius no puede creer lo que ha probado: un desayuno hecho por Remus, SU Remus, y es el mejor desayuno que ha tenido en la vida.

\- Gracias, gracias. – Remus se recarga en su mano, ladea la cabeza y sonríe, una sonrisa en la que entrecierra los ojos, coqueto, perfecto, hermoso.

\- ¿En dónde has aprendido a cocinar? – Sirius ataca de nuevo su comida, esta vez agarra un poco de los pancakes que están junto al huevo, bañados en miel y con un toque de mantequilla. Los saborea en su boca, los disfruta como nunca antes ha disfrutado un desayuno.

\- A veces mi mamá trabaja a tiempo completo y siempre estaba muy ocupada, así que me propuse a hacer la comida. Es una pequeña ayuda para mi mamá. – Sirius se enternece ante las palabras de Remus, incapaz de creer que alguien sea así de bondadoso.

\- ¿En qué trabaja tu mamá?

\- Es enfermera. Hoy es su único día libre, bueno, trabaja en la noche. – Sirius no sabe si eso es una invitación o sólo un simple comentario al aire. Decide que es mejor no andar imaginando cosas y se dispone a seguir su desayuno.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius desayuna mientras platica con Remus, o mejor dicho: mientras Remus le hace preguntas sin parar. Es la primera vez que el chico muestra interés intencionado en Sirius, y este no puede evitar inflarse de felicidad y gozo. Remus le pregunta sobre su familia, y aunque es de lo que Sirius menos quiere hablar, responde a cada una de sus preguntas, incapaz de dar una negativa por respuesta a la mirada curiosa de Remus que lo taladra sin piedad.

Sirius habla sobre su madre: una mujer elitista, narcisista, egoísta, que sólo se preocupa por cuánto dinero tienen los demás, siempre tener más dinero que todos y un gran estatus social. Sin lugar a dudas es el miembro de su familia que más odia. Sirius habla sobre su padre: un hombre interesado sólo en sus empresas, en dinero y en generarlo. Sirius habla sobre su hermano: relativamente agradable, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo es un lame botas de mierda.

Remus pregunta lo necesario, no profundiza en el tema. No quiere hacer sentir incómodo a Sirius, y Sirius le agradece. Detesta a su familia con todo su ser, pero lo que más detesta es que esa sangre corre por sus venas.

-Si no fuera por James, sería igual de mierda que ellos. – Sirius baja la mirada y ve su plato vacío. Una extraña sensación crece en su pecho, la garganta se le cierra y sus ojos comienzan a arder. No quiere que Remus lo vea así, que piense que es patético. Pero Remus no piensa eso. Remus se levanta de su silla, entra a la cocina y sale; le extiende algo y Sirius se ve obligado a levantar la vista y ver los más hermoso que ha visto en su vida. Remus no lo juzga ni lo mira con lástima. Su sonrisa es floja, casual, amable y preciosa. Hay una barra de chocolate en su mano y Sirius la agarra sin comprender.

-Come. Te sentirás mejor.

-¿Eres un choco adicto o algo por el estilo? – Sirius abre la barra de chocolate y le da una mordida. Deja que el cacao inunde su boca, que lo llene por completo y, cuando traga, Remus tiene razón: se siente un poco mejor. Remus se ríe entre dientes ante el comentario de Sirius. Se sienta de nuevo, arrastra su silla con sutileza, como si no quisiera que Sirius se diera cuenta que desea estar más cerca de él, de su cuerpo, de su ser.

\- El chocolate ayuda a producir endorfinas, así que es un gran amigo mío. Sé que te hará sentir mejor. – Remus observa por unos segundos a Sirius, se detiene un poco en sus ojos y Sirius vuelve a ver esa tristeza profunda surgir en ellos. Remus la esconde con una sonrisa, avergonzado de ser descubierto de nuevo. – Creo que ha funcionado.

\- ¿Hay algo que te haga tener la necesidad de comer chocolate para sentirte mejor? – Sirius no puede evitar hacer esa pregunta, y casi al instante se siente culpable de haberla hecho. Remus se aleja un poco, por instinto, frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios, voltea la cara con la mirada contrariada y llena de miles de sentimientos. Sirius nunca ha visto a nadie expresar tanto. No quiere verlo así, decaído, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, infeliz. Sirius extiende la mano para tocar el hombro de Remus, una acción muy común entre James y él, pero se detiene a medio movimiento. No está seguro de cómo reaccionaría Remus ante ese gesto, y ya lo ha hecho sentir incómodo lo suficiente para sentirse mal al respecto. Así que hace lo que mejor sabe hacer: bromear. – Oye, ya terminé de desayunar y tú no comiste nada. También me diste chocolate. ¿Es acaso esto un plan para hacerme engordar? Porque déjame decirte que, gordo o flaco, seguiré siendo todo un rompecorazones. – Remus suelta una risita, y Sirius está seguro de que ha entrecerrado los ojos. Tarda un poco en responder, carraspea con ligereza, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta.

\- No me sorprendería que así fuera. – Su voz suena un poco quebrada, y Sirius lo ignora. Lo ignora porque Remus acorta la pequeña distancia que los separa y se recarga en él, aún con el rostro volteado, aún con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Sirius se pierde en el universo. Remus.Lupin.Está.Recargado.En.Su.Maldito.Jodido.Cuerpo. No sabe qué hacer y no quiere hacer nada. Deja que el calor suba por su cuerpo y lo llene por completo, que su corazón se agite y su pulso se acelere, que todo lo podrido de su familia desaparezca y quede sólo él, sólo Remus, puro, frágil, sincero. Sirius traga con dificultad. No puedo quedarse sin decir nada, no debe dejar que Remus divague en otra cosa que no sea su conversación. Así que habla, sigue con su táctica de bromear y pregunta con un tono ofendido:

-¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy, Remus? – Sirius siente como los hombros de su compañero se mueven con ligereza; siente como su cabeza se ladea un poco; y siente como una sonrisa gamberra se va formando en su rostro.

-¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga?

-Anda, dilo. Quiero escucharlo.

-Bueno, creo que eres un chico problema. – Sirius suelta una risotada y hace brincar a Remus. Trata de disculparse por haberlo asustado, pero la risa se lo impide. Siente una ternura enorme hacia Remus. Vaya que le han dicho muchas cosas, y “chico problema” es la más linda de todas. - ¿Qué? – Remus parece curioso ante la reacción de Sirius. Gira el rostro, queda enfrente de él. Sus ojos ya no están vidriosos y su rostro está lleno de intriga. Sirius detiene su risa, aunque no puede evitar que una sonrisa enorme se quede en su rostro.

\- Define chico problema. – Remus se queda pensativo por unos segundos e inclina la cabeza por puro reflejo.

\- Sólo buscas sexo o divertirte un rato. No quieres nada serio. Te gusta tu libertad. Conozco a los de tu tipo – Remus hace un gesto de sabiondo. Sirius lo penetra con la mirada, aún con una sonrisa en la cara, mas sus ojos se han vuelto algo fríos. Remus ha salido con “chicos problema”, lo siente en su ser. Por eso es reservado y receloso, lo más probable debido a que un chico como él lo lastimó en el pasado. Algo dentro de Sirius se caliente, hierve, y quiere salir explotando de su cuerpo. Aprieta su mano, trata de recordar que ha hecho sentir mal a Remus y no quiere empeorar la situación; pero esa sensación que nunca ha sentido en su vida es tan fuerte, tan intensa, que no puede evitar preguntar en un tono tosco:

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Has salido con chicos así? – Remus siente la frialdad en las preguntas de Sirius. Se queda pasmado por unos segundos, con la mente en blanco, Impactado ante la agresividad mal contenida de aquellos ojos grises.

\- Sí. – Responde sin pensar. Algo dentro de Sirius se quiebra. ¿Por qué él es el único que puede ir de chica en chica? ¿Por qué imaginar a Remus con otro hombre lo incendia por dentro? ¿Por qué Remus no puede ser un chico problema, alguien que sólo busca sexo y nada serio? Ha sido su culpa por creer que Remus es diferente a él, pero eso no significa que deje de ser puro, hermoso y perfecto. - ¿Sirius? – La grave voz de Remus suena lejana. Sirius lo tiene enfrente, tan cerca, tan deseable. No quiere que Remus lo vea como un chico problema, no quiere que piense que es igual a todos esos chicos que jugaron con él; porque, por primera vez en su vida, Sirius no quiere jugar con Remus. Quiere algo serio, algo bien; despertar y ver a su lado esas enormes pestañas, esa larga nariz, ese cabello pajizo sobre esos párpados caídos. Quiere besar sus labios infinitamente, siempre, hasta el fin de su vida.

-¿Y cómo es, salir con un chico problema? – Sirius logra relajar su tono. Remus lo mira no muy seguro de qué contestar

\- En realidad no he salido con uno, todos se van antes de que pase algo serio. – Remus se ríe entre dientes. No parece afectado. – Aunque… una vez… fue raro. – Remus zanja el tema. Y Sirius sabe que no importa cuánto insista, no obtendrá respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

Lunes a las siete de la mañana. Sirius aun puede sentir el calor de su cama sobre su piel. Está a tres semáforos de llegar a la plaza en dónde trabaja, y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caerse de la moto por culpa del sueño. Acelera en cuanto el semáforo cambia de color, y junto con el aire fresco matutino, los recuerdos del día anterior le despejan la mente. Recuerda el rostro de Remus, muchas emociones en poco tiempo, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, ese beso provocativo en la mejilla que le da Remus de despedida. La sensación de esos labios cálidos sigue en su piel, y Sirius suspira cada vez que se acuerda.

Llega, por fin, al estacionamiento y deja su moto cerca de la entrada. Se baja y se quita el casco, sacudiendo su cabeza como un perro para arreglar su cabello. Camina hasta el McDonald’s en el que trabaja y saluda a sus compañeros cuando entra en el pequeño puesto. Sólo han llegado dos, y junto con Sirius se apresuran a arreglar todo para que el servicio este listo a las nueve. Y así es como empieza el día de Sirius.

Remus llega media hora después. Sirius lo ve cuando sale para ir al baño. Se detiene a medio camino para contemplarlo y se dirige a él después de unos segundos de verlo. Remus lo ve llegar por el rabillo del ojo y se muerde el labio inferior para no sonreír.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal? – Saluda casual, Remus de espaldas a él.

\- Bien, ¿Y tú? – Se voltea después de preguntar. Sirius suspira por dentro, una paz inunda su cuerpo, y siente que su día ya tiene sentido. Reprime las ganas de tocar su mejilla, de acercarse más, de sentirlo dentro, muy profundo. Remus lo mira con esos ojos inteligentiosos que lo hacen ver muy guapo.

-Mejor ahora que estás aquí. – Una sonrisa involuntaria inunda el rostro de Remus, el cual baja la mirada y niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Prácticas en tu casa, o es improvisado? – Sirius pega una risotada. Si Remus supiera lo nervioso que lo pone sabría que todo lo que dice lo hace en un momento de estupidez, aunque siempre funciona.

\- Un mago no revela sus secretos. – Sirius espera paciente a que Remus entrecierre los ojos y, cuando lo hace, un gran placer se extiende por su pecho. En verdad ama cada expresión que el chico hace: la naturalidad de sus gestos, esa transparencia tan hermosa y perfecta, esas ganas de reír pero resistirse a no hacerlo, esa mirada llena de secretos y dolores guardados en lo profundo de su alma. Remus no dice nada. Se observan por unos segundos, rodeados de un silencio que sólo ellos pueden escuchar; perdidos por completo en la agradable sensación que causa la presencia del otro.

Sirius observa impaciente el reloj. Faltan cinco minutos para que su descanso empiece, para poder ir a donde está Remus y dejar de acosarlo de lejos y hacerlo más de cerca. Y Remus, Sirius ha deducido, también espera ansioso a que el momento llegue. Lo sabe porque esas miradas que le lanza desde atrás del mostrador no son para nada discretas.

Sirius disfruta de la intimidad que ha comenzado a formarse entre ambos. Remus ya responde a sus sonrisas coquetas y a sus miradas fijas; incluso, de vez en cuando, él es quién las empieza. Esa familiaridad, creada tan sólo en una semana, se ha vuelto una de las pocas cosas que Sirius atesora con ahínco en lo más hondo de su corazón. No sabe cómo o por qué ese chico es tan especial para él, casi igual que James, y eso es mucho que decir. Aunque no tiene ningún inconveniente con que así sea; Remus es un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que Sirius no pidió pero con el que sueña sin darse cuenta. Remus es todo y más.

El reloj marca la hora del descanso, por fin, y Sirius no pierde ni un segundo y sale del pequeño lugar directo al Starbucks de enfrente. Remus lo ve llegar con una sonrisa oculta en los ojos, incapaz de suprimir la emoción que siente al verlo acercarse.

-¿Me extrañaste? – Remus lo observa por unos segundos, hasta que su entrecejo se frunce y hace una expresión graciosa.

\- Quisieras. – Da media vuelta para empezar a preparar el Espresso que Sirius no le ha pedido pero “por el cual” ha ido. Mientras que éste último se limita a observar a Remus. Jamás, nunca, ha sentido la paz que lo llena en ese momento; una paz que lo hace sonreír como estúpido, que lo hace sentir bien, simple y escueto. Sirius nunca creyó que algo así existiera, y es asombroso la manera en la que Remus ha abierto un nuevo panorama en su vida. Invadiéndolo de cosas nuevas, aturdiendo a Sirius sin descanso, aunque dejándolo siempre ansioso de más.

Remus termina de hacer el Espresso y se lo entrega a Sirius con una duda en el rostro.

-Si tu madre te quitó el dinero, y aún no es quincena, ¿cómo has estado pagando por el café? – Sirius levanta una ceja, incrédulo ante la lentitud de Remus. Toma el vaso de plástico y bebé un poco, sin dejar de ver a Remus con intensidad.

-¿Acaso crees que soy tan irresponsable como para no haber abierto una cuenta de ahorro? – Remus observa a Sirius, dejando en claro que lo creía capaz de no haberlo hecho. – Vale, sí soy irresponsable pero no estúpido. Mi madre cree que no tengo en qué caerme muerto, siempre creyó que yo dependía del dinero que me daba. La verdad, mi querido Remus, es que trabajo para mi padre desde que aprendí a sumar sin usar los dedos y como firmé un contrato, he recibido paga hasta el día de hoy. Y de eso, mi madre, no está enterada. – Remus lo mira asombrado, sólo por unos segundos, para luego fruncir el ceño confundido.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces trabajando aquí?

\- Mi madre estaba segura que no iba a durar ni un día, luego se enteró que trabajo en McDonald’s y se enfureció diciendo que se le iba a caer la cara de la vergüenza si la gente se enteraba que uno de sus hijos trabajaba en ese lugar de pobres, entonces decidí que este es un buen lugar para trabajar. – Sirius sonríe, y Remus lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sólo lo haces para hacer enojar a tu madre?

\- Exactamente. Y para estar contigo. – Lo dice sin pensarlo mucho, muy natural. Remus sigue con los ojos entrecerrados, pero su mirada se inunda de diferentes emociones que el mismo Sirius está seguro lo llenan también a él. – Así que tengo suficiente dinero para invitarte hoy al cine. ¿Qué dices?


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius está recargado en una de las paredes del estacionamiento. Está a unos cuantos metros de su motocicleta y tiene un cigarrillo colgando de la boca. En su mano está su celular, checa Facebook y luego abre Instagram. Pasan varios minutos hasta que suspira y guarda el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se acaba el cigarrillo y exhala el último humo antes de apagar la colilla tirándola al piso y pisándola. Mira alrededor, deteniendo su mirada en la entrada por la cual, seguramente, Remus saldría en cuanto terminara su trabajo.

El silencio penetra sigiloso por los rincones del aparcamiento mientras Sirius sigue escéptico ante la positiva de Remus. Recuerda la expresión del chico y el rechazo inmediato. _No tengo tiempo. Tengo que llegar temprano. Mi mamá se va a preocupar._ Fueron más balbuceos que palabras con sentido. Sirius no insistió mucho, sólo le dijo que era en agradecimiento al día anterior. Y Remus término cayendo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sirius sonríe y mira al techo. Una emoción cálida y nerviosa crece dentro de su pecho. No es la primera vez que va con alguien al cine, no es la primera vez que ha invitado a alguien de su interés al cine. Pero sí es la primera vez que va con Remus, es la primera vez que van a estar en un cuarto obscuro, uno junto al otro, deseosos de hacer muchas cosas e incapaces de concentrarse en la película. Pero Sirius sabe que Remus no hará nada fuera de lo “normal”. Y Sirius tampoco quiere incomodarlo; no quiere que Remus piense que es como los otros “chico problema”. Sin poder contenerse, Sirius suspira desde el fondo de su corazón, con la cabeza llena de Remus, y el estómago revuelto por los nervios.

-¿Y ese suspiro a qué se debe? – Una grave y suave voz le llega de sorpresa por detrás. Sirius se voltea, incapaz de ocultar su emoción, y se encuentra con la amable expresión de Remus.

-A que tardaste siglos para salir. ¿Por qué no saliste por ahí? – Pregunta indicando con la cabeza la entrada que estuvo monitoreando desde que salió del trabajo. Remus se encoje de hombros, no muy interesado en el tema.

\- Me gusta más la otra. – Tontean un poco. Bromean hasta que llegan a la moto de Sirius. Remus la mira no muy convencido de subirse, aunque al final lo hace bajo la amenaza de Sirius que si volvía a mirar feo a su bebé lo tiraría a medio camino.

Llegan al cine después de media hora. Es un edificio grande, muy luminoso, lleno de pósters de películas de diferentes géneros. Sirius entra al estacionamiento y deja su moto cerca de la entrada. Al bajar, Remus le comenta que es la primera que va a un cine tan grande, que las pocas veces que ha ido han sido a uno pequeñito, dentro de una plaza no muy grande. Sirius no sabe por qué, pero se siente feliz al escuchar eso. Es un dato nuevo sobre Remus y su vida. Y con cada dato que Remus le da, Sirius se siente más íntimo de él, seguro de que Remus va confiando poco a poco en esa extraña relación sin forma que hay entre ellos.

Entran al lugar, Sirius siempre atento a las reacciones de Remus. Ve como sus ojos se entrecierran un poco para luego abrirse y levantar las cejas, sorprendido de lo que ve. Sirius no puede evitarlo y una sonrisa enorme aparece en su rostro. Su pecho se infla, sin saber por qué se siente orgulloso. Caminan hasta la cartelera y se ponen de acuerdo para elegir una película. Escogen una de acción y Sirius se va directo a comprar los boletos, dejando a Remus cerca de la dulcería y con una expresión exasperada en el rostro debido a los altos precios de los alimentos.

Sirius se forma en la fila, junta sus manos y juega con sus dedos. Mira indiscretamente a dónde está Remus, le sonríe y coquetean con las miradas hasta que el turno de Sirius llega y se ve obligado a terminar aquel pequeño jugueteo. Sirius se impaciente por la lentitud de la chica que lo está atendiendo y mira por encima del hombro hacia Remus para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no está solo. Hay dos chicos junto a él. Tienen sonrisas estúpidas en el rostro y una mala corazonada punza dentro de Sirius. Remus ha agachado la cabeza y metido las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Evita ver directamente a los dos imbéciles que lo empujan con ligereza y se ríen después de haber hablado. En un tono tosco y grosero, Sirius le ordena a la chica que se apure, incapaz de esconder la rabia que se va creando dentro de él. Le arrebata los boletos a la empleada y le paga sin pedir el cambio de vuelta, girando con brusquedad y llegando en dos zancadas al lugar. Remus lo ve llegar. Sus labios se han formado en una fina línea y sus ojos dejan más que claro el pánico que se ha apoderado de él. Los imbéciles le dan la espalda a Sirius, ajenos a la bestia que los observa.

-¿Se están divirtiendo? – los chicos dirigen su mirada hacia la vacía voz de Sirius. Uno de ellos, el que se ve más estúpido, se hace para atrás al encontrarse con los aplastantes y asesinos ojos grises. El otro ancha más la sonrisa socarrona que hay en su rostro de mierda. Se acerca un poco a Sirius, sin atreverse a invadir su espacio personal, y con una voz de tarado dice en tono de burla:

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿El novio de Lupin?

-¿Y qué si lo soy? – Sin dejar de ver al idiota que tiene enfrente, Sirius se percata del leve rubor que aparece en el rostro de Remus. Sus cejas se curvean, su rostro se descompone en miles de reacciones nuevas, se llena de timidez, de pena y, muy leve, algo que sólo se puede percibir en lo más profundo de su mirada, de una dicha indescriptible. Sin embargo, Sirius también puede sentir su preocupación y ansiedad, y casi escuchar lo que grita su mente. Lo que menos quiere Remus es causar un alboroto y empeorar la situación. Es por eso que Sirius contiene su furia, el enojo y la rabia que lo queman por dentro; contiene esas voces que lo incitan a descargar toda esa irá que lo carcome lentamente, que lo obligan a desear el sufrimiento de esa escoria humana.

Hay un silencio entre ambos chicos. Se desafían con la mirada, se olfatean como perros, atentos a ver quién da la primera mordida.

-Me alegro que por fin la señorita Lupin tenga a alguien que lo mantenga. Ya le hacía falta.

\- Lárgate. – Su voz es suave. No la alza, ni siquiera altera el tono. Sin embargo, hay algo en ella, algo obscuro, algo que causa un escalofrío de terror en el cuerpo de los chicos, incluyendo a Remus. Se oye un chasquido por parte del primer muchacho, el cual da media vuelta, se acerca a Remus y le dice antes de irse:

-Nos vemos luego, marica. – Remus baja la mirada, haciendo que el corazón de Sirius se estruje por primera vez en su vida. No puede creer lo que sus ojos han visto. El deseo inmenso de detener a esos dos es tan fuerte en Sirius que da un paso hacia ellos. Su cuerpo arde en ganas de que sientan lo mismo que siente Remus, que sufran por dentro, que se sientan vacíos, miserables, incapaces de seguir viviendo en sus vidas podridas y fúnebres. Está a nada de interponerse en su camino, de hacer una estupidez. Pero no lo hace. No lo hace porque Remus llena su mente y lo vuelve racional, lo vuelve un poco más humano. Sirius es incrédulo ante la idea de que alguien trate de esa manera, que humille y sobaje a una persona tan hermosa como Remus, tan pura…

Ambos chicos se retiran, riéndose entre ellos. Sirius los observa alejarse, hirviendo por dentro, apretando los puños, la mandíbula y todo el cuerpo. Su mirada se posa en Remus unos segundos después. Luce avergonzado y compungido, incapaz de decir algo en su defensa.

Sirius se acerca a Remus, lento, cauteloso, sintiéndose culpable de lo que acaba de pasar. Anhela con todo su ser tomar a Remus entre sus brazos, hacerlo sentir protegido, a salvo, que a su lado nunca más iba a ser tratado de esa manera. Pero Remus tiene esa tristeza pintada en la mirada, esa pesadez que emana de su alma. A Sirius le duele verlo a si, le lastima el corazón, lo hace sentir inútil por primera vez en dieciséis años, incapaz de ayudar a alguien importante para él, inservible en poder disuadir el dolor que lo embargaba. Frustrado consigo mismo, Sirius busca la mirada de Remus, el cual hace todo lo posible por esconderla. Hay un ligero juego, ambos se buscan y se evitan, se necesitan y se dan su espacio. Sirius quiere preguntar muchas cosas, quiere saber todo lo que Remus piensa, todo lo que siente, mas no quiere forzarlo a nada; quiere que Remus le tenga la confianza suficiente para que no haya secretos entre ambos, para que lentamente su relación se forje cada vez más fuerte.


	11. Chapter 11

La película termina. Sirius observa a Remus salir de la sala con una ligera mueca en el rostro. Su ceño está fruncido y parece estar pensando en algo con mucho esmero. Sirius no puede evitarlo y se enternece de tal expresión. Quiere aprovechar cada segundo que tiene para estar con Remus, verlo más y deleitarse con cada una de sus expresiones. Le propone salir a pasear un rato por el centro. Remus acepta; relaja el rostro, entrecierra con recelo esos ojos listillos y esconde una sonrisa a medias.

Salen a la fresca noche, a las luces deslumbrantes de los diferentes locales. Caminan entre risas y conversaciones de la multitud. Sirius observa el rostro parcialmente iluminado de Remus y suspira al ver lo hermoso y sereno que luce, lleno de secretos y respuestas.

La curiosidad pica por todo el cuerpo de Sirius, ansiosa por salir y preguntar por qué esos imbéciles lo trataban así, por qué Remus sólo agachó la cabeza y se dejó molestar. Recordar la escena hace que Sirius vuelva a sentir esa necesidad de protegerlo, esa rabia incontrolable que lo ha invadido por años; porque él también ha tenido que agachar la cabeza, él también se ha sentido insignificante e inútil cada vez que su madre lo menosprecia, que lo sobaja, y odia, detesta imaginar que Remus se sienta de esa manera. 

Con la mente llena de Remus, no se ha dado cuenta que este lo ha guiado a unas pequeñas áreas verdes, repletas de gente y de bullicio. Sirius lo sigue hasta una estrecha banca en donde se sientan y permanecen en silencio por unos segundos. El rostro de Remus luce contrariado, como si la escasa luz que lo ilumina le causara un gran pesar.

-El año pasado conocí a un chico. –Sirius lo escucha, con toda su atención puesta en él, con el mundo en pausa y sin moverse; porque Remus es su mundo ahora y Sirius gira alrededor de esa voz pastosa y triste.

– Él es un año mayor que yo. Íbamos a escuelas diferentes. Lo conocí porque se mudó al misma vecindario en donde vivo. Vamos a la misma iglesia y… fue ahí donde lo vi.

Remus se detiene, hace un ligero puchero y esboza una ligera sonrisa.

– Es muy guapo – continúa –, me deslumbró de inmediato. Fui realmente un tonto por haberme dejado impresionar.

El pecho de Sirius se contrae y su estómago se revuelve. Trata de ignorar ese calor que sube por su cuerpo, se muerde la lengua para no interrumpir a Remus. Este no se da cuenta de su reacción. Tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto de su historia, en el recuerdo de ese _chico guapo_ que le ha hecho daño. 

—Fue él quien se acercó a mí. Nos hicimos… amigos. Siempre estábamos juntos, y yo me sentía muy atraído por él. Y pensé que él también por mí. Nunca tuvimos un encuentro sexual, pero sí había mucha tensión. – Remus se ríe con suavidad. Sirius lo ve con el ceño fruncido, realmente molesto de la actitud de Remus. ¿Cómo puede reírse de eso? Sin embargo, su mirada perdida no se ríe, se contrae y lástima, parte el alma con sólo verla. Remus oculta su dolor, oculta su alma desgarrada, su corazón roto, y lo hace tan bien que hiere con profundidad el ser de Sirius, muy diferente del dolor que ha sentido durante toda su vida. 

– La primera vez que nos besamos resultó un desastre. Nos encontraron en un almacén de la iglesia. Todo el vecindario se enteró. – Hay una ligera pausa, casi imperceptible. Remus reprime un suspiro. – Él se excusó. Resultó ser que tenía novia en su escuela. Yo no negué nada. No tenía caso hacerlo. No tengo porque avergonzarme de lo que soy. Mi madre me acepta, Lily me acepta. Estoy acostumbrado a que me molesten, y, bueno, siempre habrá quien te molesta más. – Remus regresa, por fin, de su viaje, y posa la mirada en Sirius, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. – Desde antes me molestaban, sólo que ahora tienen un motivo para hacerlo.

Sirius siente su boca seca y no sabe qué decir. Tiene la mente en blanco y los ojos llenos de Remus. Es la primera vez que es tan directo respecto al tema. Remus _es gay_. Nunca trató de ocultarlo pero jamás dijo algo al respecto. Sirius no ha pensado en eso hasta ese momento. Supuso que coquetear con otro chico es algo completamente normal. Tampoco ha visto a Remus como otro chico. Nunca ha visto a Remus de una manera específica. Sólo es Remus, un cuerpo, un alma, alguien que lo hace ser mejor, por el cual vale la pena despertar todos los días, tener esperanza en un mundo bueno, porque él es bueno, él es mucho más de lo que Sirius jamás pudo haber imaginado. Y en ese momento, con el bullicio silenciado por la historia de Remus, con los labios resecos y la mente vacía, Sirius cae en cuenta de que Remus es… hombre, y él también, y que la vida no es fácil y simple como lo ha pensado siempre. Sirius ha sufrido, pero nunca por ser lo que es.

– Debe de sonar muy triste para que pongas esa expresión. – Pero Remus no se siente afectado, o trata de no sentirse. Sus ojos dejan ver el alma rota que hace lo imposible por no caerse, mientras que su sonrisa intenta suavizar la situación.

\- No… - Logra pronunciar Sirius con la voz partida. Carraspea un poco y traga saliva. Relaja su cara y su cuerpo tenso por la cruel realidad. – No sé qué decir. – Siempre ha dicho lo primero que se le viene a la mente y esta vez no es la excepción. La mirada de Remus se enternece un poco y suspira, y Sirius siente que se pierde en ese suspiro.

\- No tienes que decir nada. – Las palabras de Remus están cargadas de una gratitud genuina que ocasiona que Sirius se estruje por completo. Vuelve a ver a Remus, lo ve en su totalidad; ve su cuerpo desgarbado, su nariz larga, sus pestañas enormes, sus ojos que brillan y tratan de no ahogarse en lágrimas. Y también ve al chico frágil que intenta ser fuerte, que hace lo imposible por no romperse para no lastimar a sus seres queridos, que no quiere que alguien más sufra lo que a él le carcome. Sirius no puede evitarlo y cae perdido, más perdido de lo que ya está. Se deja jalar por esa pureza y ese ser digno de todo lo bueno, de todo lo que Sirius no es.

Remus se levanta y Sirius lo imita por inercia. Se miran por unos segundos, directo a los ojos, Sirius perdido en esa mirada café y esa belleza que emanan.

Remus es el primero en romper la tensión de sus miradas, la baja avergonzado y da un par de pasos.

-Se me hace un poco tarde. – Sirius está a punto de ofrecerle a Remus llevarlo hasta su casa, mas este ve sus intenciones y con los ojos entrecerrados y le dice: — No gracias, Sirius. Puedo irme en metro y caminar un poco. — Sirius hace una mueca y el rostro triste de Remus se ilumina con una sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos, los cuales por fin brillan divertidos. Sirius agradece haber hecho ese gesto de disgusto, y sonríe igual, contagiado por Remus, aliviado de volver a verlo relajado.

— Por lo menos déjame acompañarte hasta la estación. — Remus acepta con una sonrisita en los labios y ambos caminan en silencio. Uno al lado del otro, Sirius, algo sorprendido por esa nueva sensación, no tiene la necesidad de decir algo. Siempre, durante toda su vida, ha odiado el silencio; le recuerda a su asquerosa casa, a su asquerosa familia, ocultando su asquerosidad con un intento mediocre de perfección. Por eso Sirius grita, ladra, y nunca deja de hablar. Sin embargo, en ese momento, junto a Remus, casi tan cerca de él que jura sus manos se han rozado, disfruta del silencio, de esa comodidad que se ha creado entre los dos en donde las palabras sobran, flotan en el aire y llegan a lo más profundo de cada uno. Sirius, por fin, siente que está en el lugar correcto.

Llegan a Belsize Park y Remus se detiene. Mira a Sirius con una expresión extraña en el rostro y este no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo me preguntaba si alguna vez habías entrado al metro. — Sirius sonríe de lado y ladea la cabeza de manera petulante.

—He estado en todas las jodidas estaciones de metro de Londres. — Remus entrecierra los ojos, sin creer ni una sola palabra que ha dicho Sirius. Este se ríe, divertido de tal reacción.

—No me creas.

—No lo hago — Hay un ligero jugueteo, un pequeño intercambio de miradas. Sirius sonríe, internamente, donde nunca nadie le ha hecho sonreír. Remus se acerca, un poco, hace el amago de seguir acercándose pero se contiene. Algo brilla en sus ojos, más intenso que la luz de la ciudad, tan intenso que sobrepasa a Sirius y lo hace percibir esas ganas inmensas de querer tocarlo, poder, por fin, saber cómo es el roce entre sus pieles, su suavidad, sentir la calidez de su temperatura, el cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos, en el cuerpo y en el alma. Sirius levanta la mano, casi por instinto, y le cuesta un esfuerzo tremendo volver a bajarla.

—Debo irme. — La voz de Remus se escucha lejana. Sirius tienen la mirada perdida en sus labios. Sólo tendría que estirarse un poco para llegar a ellos, y así lo hace.

Algo dentro de Sirius golpea intenso, rápido e insistente. Nubla su mente, tapa sus oídos, congela sus sentidos. Su cuerpo se tensa, y cae, cae sin poder controlarlo. Sus ojos ven los labios y no se dan cuenta de la expresión de Remus, de lo quieto que está, de la sorpresa y ansia que hay en su mirada... Sus labios están a milímetros de distancia de los de Remus, y, sin embargo, sabe que no es el momento. Remus aún no está listo y hay muchas miradas puestas en ellos. No sabe como, pero ha sido capaz de voltear la cabeza y besar muy ligeramente la mejilla de Remus, y es asombroso. Su cuerpo se llena de una corriente que lo enciende y lo apaga y lo deja en un sopor del cual no quiere salir nunca. Se separa de Remus. Le cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo. Lucha contra sus deseos. Jamás ha hecho eso. Y cuando le ve, con la mirada completamente perdida y el rostro hecho un caos, sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta.

—Nos vemos mañana, _Remus_. — Sirius habla con la voz ronca, salida desde el deseo más profundo de su ser. Remus parpadea, varias veces. Regresa a la realidad y trata de despedirse pero no puede dejar de tartamudear. Al final se da la vuelta y desaparece por las escaleras. Sirius lo ve, hasta que su espalda ya no está a la vista, y lo sigue viendo por todo lo que resta de la noche.


	12. Chapter 12

San Sábado a mediodía. Sirius observa desde el mostrador el cabello pelirrojo de esa tal Evans menearse cerca del rostro de Remus. Y, junto a ella, hay una cabellera negra grasienta para nada agradable. Odia la idea de que Remus tenga compañía y no poder tener tiempo A SOLAS con él. Aunque Sirius tampoco está solo. James por fin ha llegado de su viaje de España y está justo en frente de él, con la boca a abierta y babeando como perro; con toda su atención puesta en Evans. Genial. Hasta a su mejor amigo le quita esa mujer.

—¿Por qué no mejor vas y le pides que te limpie los calzones?

—Cielos, hermano. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Remus tenía una amiga tan bonita?

—No sé, tal vez porque no me interesa su amiga. Además tiene un humor raro y voz de mandona.

—Pues que me mande lo que quiera.

—Te va a mandar directito a la mierda. — Ignorando los reclamos de su amigo, Sirius se pierde en lo que está pasando frente a sus ojos: Evans ha dicho algo y Remus se ríe, su mirada se ilumina primero para darle paso a una risa ahogada y discreta. La pelirroja lo toma del hombro y se ríe con él. Lo agarra como si se tratara de cualquier ser humano, común y corriente. Lo agarra con tanta familiaridad que Sirius se siente ajeno a ellos, como si no los conociera. No puede evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago, un ardor en el pecho; con una ganas inhumanas de empujar a esa chica lo más lejos posible de Remus. El sentimiento es tan grande que James lo nota, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? — Sirius se fija en su amigo, en sus ojos marrones tan amables y humanos que se siente avergonzado. James lo conoce mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que él mismo. Sirius está acostumbrado a ser juzgado y señalado por sus actitudes, sus emociones. Ha olvidado que James no es así.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido la necesidad de que algo sea solo tuyo?

—Me pasa con los pastelitos que guardo en el refri y mi papá se termina comiendo. — James no lo entiende, claro que no. Más lento ni mandado a hacer. Sirius bufa, para nada sorprendido con la respuesta, y espera hasta que su descanso empieza para ir con Remus y poner distancia entre Evans y Él. James lo acompaña, naturalmente.

—Hola, Remus. — Saluda Sirius. Ignora a la pelirroja y al mugriento que está junto a ella.

—Ya llegó el fortachón.

—¿Sirius? Si buscas músculos de verdad, me presento. James Potter. — James sale de detrás de Sirius y se sitúa a lado de Evans, la cual lo mira con desdén. _Ni cómo ayudarte, hermano._

—Otro con músculos en lugar de cerebro. — Se escucha una voz gangosa y lastimera. Sirius y James posan su mirada en el enclenque que tienen presente, y, sin poder evitarlo, Sirius pregunta en tono de burla:

—¿Y tú quién eres, que no tienes ninguna de las dos? — Las mejillas amarillentas y demacradas del chico de pelo mugroso se colorean de un rojo intenso; sus ojos negros miran con odio a Sirius, una furia casi inhumana y aplastante. Remus pone los ojos en blanco para luego desviar la mirada y pretender que no ha escuchado nada. James se ríe sin pena mientras que Evans frunce el ceño y sus ojos verdes brillan molestos. Se pone de pie, muy erguida, y dice con voz firme:

—Ya nos vamos, Remus. Hay mucha gente por aquí. — Se despide de Remus con un beso, ignora por completo a James y a Sirius, y toma del brazo al desnutrido muchacho que la acompaña.

—Qué amistades tan peculiares tienes, Remus. — El mencionado se adentra en el mostrador, poniéndose en marcha para preparar el espresso que Sirius aún no le ha pedido.

—No es mi amigo. — Sirius observa a Remus preparar el café. Luce concentrado en lo que hace, pero su mirada lo delata. Esa mirada que no puede engañar a Sirius. Hay algo que incómoda a Remus, de una manera muy diferente a la incomodidad que Sirius le ocasiona. Esa incomodad que ha visto tan de cerca y que Sirius ha deleitado; que se transforma en luces y el sonido de los metros llegando y yéndose de la estación; en piel rozándose y labios deseosos de tocarse. Una incomodidad que Sirius también siente, muy dentro, palpitante, entre sus piernas, entre su ser.

—Pero ella sí es tu amiga, ¿No? — James salva a Remus del escrutinio de Sirius. Este observa a su amigo y roda los ojos.

—Remus, te presento a Jimmy. — La mirada de Remus se transforma. Una creciente curiosidad aparece en ella y por unos segundos deja de lado lo que está haciendo para centrar toda su atención en James.

—Sirius me ha hablado de ti. — El rostro de James se ilumina. Se acerca al mostrador y se recarga en la barra acercándose mucho a Remus.

—ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué soy el único que lo soporta? ¿Qué sin mi no podría vivir? — Remus se ríe entre dientes, mira a Sirius con picardía y sonríe con amplitud; luce divertido, lleno de vida, se contagia de la energía natural que emana James.

—Ha comentado algo sobre eso. — Remus termina de preparar el espresso de Sirius, y James pide un frappé Venti con Crema batida extra y leche light, para mantener la figura. Platica como si no hubiera un mañana. Parlotea de aquí a allá, invade a Remus como solo James sabe hacerlo. Sirius los observa. Bebe su café en un silencio parcial. Disfruta de la escena que le están regalando las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Las dos personas que han marcado un antes y un después. Sirius ve a Remus. Se deleita con sus reacciones ante la espontaneidad de James; con los pensamientos que se quedan en sus labios, los cuales James no permite que se liberen. Remus no está acostumbrado a hablar sin haber pensado bien antes lo que tiene que sentir. Aunque lejos de verse abrumado, hay un brillo en sus ojos que Sirius reconoce. El mismo brillo que se refleja en la mirada de James. El brillo que Remus ha escondido muy bien por tantos años pero que ya le es imposible ocultar. El brillo de lo gamberro.


	13. Chapter 13

—Me ha caído bien tu amigo _. —_ Remus está cerrando el puesto del Starbucks mientras Sirius lo ve desde atrás. Se fija en la presión que crea el pantalón sobre su trasero cuando Remus se agacha, comprobando una vez más que si el chico se vistiera mejor sería un arma mortal. Cree firmemente que ha tomado la mejor decisión al cambiar su horario a tiempo completo los sábados.

—Obviamente. Es James. — Una ligera sonrisa se esboza en el rostro de Remus. Mira a Sirius con ternura, como solo Remus sabe hacerlo.

—Son muy parecidos. Aunque difieren en algunas cosas. — Sirius está totalmente de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Y mientras caminan al estacionamiento, le cuenta sobre su vida escolar y las travesuras que ha hecho desde que pisó un recinto educativo. James siempre ha estado junto a él; en cada castigo, en cada regaño, en cada risa. Son recuerdos que invaden a Sirius y lo llenan de calidez. Le recuerdan que no todas las personas están podridas, que aún hay bondad en la humanidad. James y Remus se han encargado de marcarlo en su piel.

Llegan a la moto de Sirius y este se sube en automático. Remus lo ve de pie, no muy seguro de imitarlo.

—Creo que hoy me iré en metro. — Sirius hace un puchero. Frunce las cejas y reclama como niño.

—Estás lastimando los sentimientos de mi niña. — Remus suaviza el rostro, cambia su expresión. Busca las palabras adecuadas y certeras para Sirius.

—Tengo que hacer unas compras antes de llegar a casa. — La mirada de Sirius se ilumina como si le hubieran dado la noticia más emocionante del mundo. Su mente se llena con una ráfaga de pensamientos sobre todas las posibilidades que le brindaría ver a Remus haciendo la compra. Sirius nunca ha hecho la compra. Tampoco ha pisado un supermercado, o al menos no uno como a los que va Remus. Es cierto que conoce todas las estaciones de Londres, y se ha subido a todos los metros; una travesía que realizó junto a James. Sin embargo, hay cosas que no conoce, tan simples y comunes que se avergüenza de haberlas pasado por alto.

—Te llevo. Te acompaño. — No lo piensa dos veces. Su mente habla por si sola, su voz llena de emoción. Quiere verlo, estar junto a Remus en un supermercado. Quiere ver sus expresiones, sus reacciones; quiere compartir esa nueva experiencia con él. Y no solo ahí, sino en todos lados, siempre. Quiere conocerlo cada vez más; conocerlo tan bien que sepa cuando está molesto, aburrido, intrigado, cansado… Quiere tantas cosas y todas las quiere con Remus.

—No quiero causarte más molestias.

—Molestia cada que rechazas mis ofrecimientos. — Remus entrecierra los ojos, no muy convencido por el tono burlón que Sirius deja escapar en sus palabras. Hay un silencio en el que Sirius ve como Remus sopesa la oferta que le ha dado. Ve en su mirada la pena que siente por la situación de “aprovecharse” de la “amabilidad” de Sirius. Pero también ve algo más. Ve probabilidades, ansia de subirse a esa moto y aferrarse a él. Sirius ve en Remus lo que él mismo está sintiendo. Lo ve en todo su ser; en esos labios que se entreabren, en ese cuerpo que se inclina inconsciente, en esos ojos que brillan por unos segundos, llenos de éxtasis con emoción contenida. Y luego ya no ve nada. Remus se controla como Sirius no ha podido. Se controla movido por el miedo de volver a ser lastimado.

—Me temo que esta vez correré con el riesgo de mi rechazo. — Sirius reprime el impulso de tomar a Remus y subirlo a la fuerza a la motocicleta. Está seguro que se si insiste un poco más, logrará convencer al chico. Mas no lo hace. No quiere hostigarlo, no por el momento. Le da su espacio, Remus se lo ha pedido muy sutilmente. Pero no se rinde. Sirius no sabe nunca cuando darse por vencido.

—Ven mañana a mi casa. — Remus no está preparado para escuchar eso. La sorpresa inunda su rostro, un esto no muy común en él. — James y Peter también vendrán. Esta vez no aceptaré un no por respuesta. — Sirius se pone el casco y a través del visor ve con intensidad a Remus. Lo desnuda por completa, lo deja indefenso. Son esos ojos grises a los que Remus no les puede decir que no; se ha vuelto débil ante ellos. Sirius arranca y se va sin esperar una respuesta. Su corazón brinca lleno de emoción. Una emoción llena de esperanza y cosas buenas. Una emoción con el nombre de Remus escrito en su alma.

En cuanto Sirius llega a su casa, saca su celular y manda un mensaje al grupo en el que James Y Peter están agregados.

_Mañana en mi casa. A las 15._

Peter es el primero en responder, con un emoji feliz junto a un _vale_ y demasiados signos de exclamación al final.

_James, necesito que pases por Remus a su casa._

Como era de esperarse, Peter pregunta sobre el tal Remus y es casi imposible que James no salte a responder.

_El novio de Sirius._

Sirius se ríe, satisfecho por conocer tan bien a su amigo como para estar seguro de que iba a contestar eso.

 _Todavía no. Te paso su dirección_.

Después de haber compartido la ubicación del hogar de Remus, Sirius abre el chat casi vacío que tiene con el chico.

_Mañana pasa James a tu casa a las 14:30._

La respuesta de Remus no llega hasta el día siguiente.


	14. Chapter 14

Lo primero que hace Sirius al despertar es revisar su celular. Remus ha respondido con un escueto _ok;_ lo cual no es lo que espera, pero no se queja. Sabe que Remus es un hueso duro de roer, sin embargo, aunque no quiera admitirlo del todo, también está interesado por Sirius. Y como la persona lista que es, está consciente que interactuar con alguien es fundamental para crear confianza, lo cual, en un futuro, los llevará a poder ser algo más. A Sirius le da igual y, si por él fuera, ya hubiera hecho un par de movimientos más atrevidos. No lo hace por respeto a Remus. A pesar de que le cuesta un esfuerzo enorme controlarse, no puede hacerlo. No después de saber lo que le ha confiado. No después de haber visto la tristeza y el dolor en su mirada. Sirius no quiero arruinar una de las pocas cosas buenas que le han pasado en su vida.

Con el corazón saltando en su pecho, Sirius baja los escalones de la escalera de dos en dos. Llega derrapando a la cocina y se encuentra con Kreach, quien lo mira con el desprecio mutuo que se tienen.

—Mis amigos llegan a las 15. — Sirius se acerca a la alacena, la abre y, haciendo el más posible desastre, agarra galletas y bocadillos para desayunar.

—A la señora no le gustan las visitas de improviso. — Kreach no levanta la mirada de los platos que está secando. No hay necesidad de voltearlo a ver para saber que tiene la boca torcida y esos feos ojos saltones desencajados del esfuerzo por no insultar a Sirius hasta que los antepasados del chico salgan a relucir. Sirius sonríe socarrón.

—¿Sabes qué más no le gusta a la señora? Que sus sirvientes no atiendan a las visitas como es debido, aunque sean visitas de improviso. ¿Qué dirá la gente? ¿Que sus sirvientes no son lo suficientemente aptos? Dios, ¡qué horror! — Sirius se ríe y sale de la cocina, sintiendo la mirada asesina de Kreach sobre su espalda.

Sirius regresa a su habitación y come lo que ha tomado de la cocina. Se recuesta en su cama y revisa su celular. Aún faltan 4 horas para que Remus llegue y no puede evitar sentir una agitación enorme en su interior. Su pulso está acelerado; quiero gritar, brincar, correr, saltar, darle diez vueltas a la casa, y volver a hacer todo desde el principio por veinte veces. Estar acostado solo lo hace sentir más agitado, así que decide canalizar toda esa energía en hacer ejercicio. Antes de subir al gimnasio, le pide a una de las chicas de la servidumbre que compre cervezas, botanas y cigarros. Está a punto de empezar su rutina de pesas, pero se detiene a observar el paisaje que proporciona la pared de cristal que hay en la habitación. A pesar de que la vista es muy hermosa e impresionante, no llena a Sirius por completo, no como siempre lo ha hecho. Algo le falta. Hace falta algo para que Sirius pueda disfrutar del panorama, de los colores vívidos que hay en ese día soleado de verano; algo un tanto inusual en la siempre nublada Londres. Sirius no se siente lleno, pleno. Hay un pequeño vacío que, mientras más se esfuerza en descubrir qué es, va incrementando su tamaño hasta que su cuerpo se ve invadido por él. Es una sensación completamente nueva y algo frustrante para el pobre chico.

Con el ceño fruncido y frustrado como nunca, Sirius recibe a Peter. El regordete muchacho lo saluda con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la cual Sirius trata de imitar sin mucho éxito. De camino a la psicina, le pide a la misma chica de la servidumbre que lleve las cosas que ha comprado a la barra de bebidas del área en donde van a estar. Peter no duda dos veces en meterse de inmediato a la alberca e invita a Sirius a que se le una. Este pasa la invitación por el momento. Revisa su celular sin noticias de James, o de Remus. Está ansioso, desesperado. El ojete de James no le ha comentado NADA respecto a la situación; si ya llegó a casa de Remus, si ya van en camino, si hubo algún percance… No le gusta tener la mente dándole vueltas con ideas cada vez más descabelladas. Así que se zampa dos cigarros de jalón, uno detrás del otro.

Es hasta media hora después que el timbre de la puerta resuena por toda la casa. Sirius se levanta de golpe del camastro y Peter casi tira la cerveza que hay en su mano por el abrupto movimiento de su amigo. La voz de James saludando a todo aquel que esté a su paso se escucha hasta donde está Sirius, el cual reprime con un esfuerzo inhumano la necesidad de salir corriendo a donde proviene la voz y ver con sus propios ojos que Remus ha llegado. Diez largos segundos después, el rostro miope de su amigo se asoma por las puertas corredizas que dan a la piscina y, medio segundo más tarde, el rostro de Remus se hace presente. Es ahí que Sirius entiende qué era lo que le hacía falta. El sol agarra una fuerza increíble, el agua de la alberca brilla cegadoramente, los colores a los ojos de Sirius realzan su intensidad y lo deslumbran; aunque no tanto como esa sonrisa tímida que se dibuja en los labios de Remus. Sirius siente que respira de nuevo.

—Ya llegó la diversión, muchachos. — James tiene una mochila en la espalda, de la cual saca una bocina y las luces de ambientación portátiles que lleva a todos lados. Saluda a Sirius con una mirada para nada discreta, y se acerca a Peter para saludarlo también. Remus lo observa, aún en las puertas corredizas. Luce cohibido.

—Hola. — Sirius camina hacia Remus, sonríe también. El mundo desaparece y lo único que queda es ese chico largirucho, pecoso y con una expresión tímida que lo hacen ver adorable.

—Gracias por haberme invitado. —Remus, al igual que James, trae una mochila; y saca de esta un paquete rectangular de tamaño regular. — Mi mamá me pidió que te diera estás galletas como agradecimiento. — _Un regalo de la suegra_. Sirius toma la caja de galletas y las mira embelesado, como si nunca antes hubiera visto una caja de galletas en su vida. No sabe qué decir. No es tan hábil al expresar gratitud, jamás lo ha sido. Su mente está en blanco. Siente la mirada de Remus sobre él. Por primera vez en 16 años se siente inmensamente feliz por un simple paquete de galletas.

—¿Se van a quedar ahí todo el día? — Es James quien lo devuelve al mundo terrenal. Sirius reacciona con torpeza. Señala con la cabeza hacia donde están sus amigos y Remus lo acompaña hasta allá.

—Ya tenemos galletas para el té. — James y Peter exclaman con alegría, Remus se ríe entre dientes. Sirius deja las galletas en la mesa que está cerca de las puertas corredizas, la que usan cuando quieren comer mientras usan la piscina. Es hasta ese momento que Sirius por fin ve la escena que tiene frente a él: James y Peter adentro de la alberca, platicando con Remus, quien está sentado en la orilla de esta con los pies dentro del agua. Los tres conversan con fluidez, como si llevaran años siendo amigos. Remus sonríe, con los labios, con la mirada, con todo su rostro; inconsciente de la expresión que tiene en ese momento. James se ríe, fuerte y claro, y Peter lo imita. La luz que los ilumina es muy diferente a la que proporciona el sol. Es cálida; una calidez que Sirius solo ha encontrado en ellos. Una calidez que lo hace sentir por fin en un hogar dentro de esa enorme y vacía casa. Es una dicha que crece con cada paso que da hacia sus amigos. Y, cuando Remus lo voltea a ver, con la mirada llena de esa luz, Sirius finalmente siente que está en donde debe de estar.


	15. Chapter 15

Un par de minutos después de la llegada de James y Remus, Kreach les indica que la comida está lista y Sirius le pide que la sirvan en donde están. Ni de chiste va a comer con sus amigos en ese comedor lúgubre y lleno de recuerdos desagradables. Así que comen algo ligero para luego aprovechar el sol londinense y broncearse un poco.

Están recostados en los camastros por cinco minutos hasta que James, seguido de Sirius, se levantan hartos de estar haciendo nada. De modo que se meten a la alberca, seguidos por Peter, mientras Remus los ve desde la orilla con las piernas dentro del agua. Los tres amigos juguetean un rato, gastándose bromas entre sí. James propone el reto de “quién puede estar más tiempo sentado en el fondo de la piscina”, y es hasta es momento que los chicos se percatan que Remus sigue en la orilla.

—¿Por qué no te metes, Remus? — Pregunta Peter con cierta curiosidad impregnada en su vocecilla aguda.

—No tengo traje de baño. — Sirius nota cierta vergüenza en la mirada de Remus. Se acerca a él y sale de la alberca, parándose a su lado.

—Ven. Te presto uno. — Remus lo ve desde abajo. Hay una ligera duda en su mirada, cierto nerviosismo se hace presente. Sirius cree que va a rechazarlo, pero Remus se pone de pie y lo sigue.

Es hasta que Sirius cierra detrás de él la puerta de su cuarto, que se da cuenta que está solo con Remus. En una habitación. En _SU_ habitación. Observa sin discreción las expresiones de Remus. Ve el asombro en su mirada y la curiosidad en su rostro. Sirius también observa la habitación. Se siente orgulloso de ella; es muy suya y tiene tan impregnada su esencia que hincha el pecho lleno de satisfacción.

Remus da un par de pasos a la guitarras que están alineadas justo a lado de la ventana. Se detiene frente a ellas y las delinea con sus dedos.

—Todo un _Rockstar_ — Hay un ligero énfasis en la última palabra. Sirius sonríe y se acerca a Remus.

—Mi madre nos envía a cualquier lado con tal de no tener que soportarnos. — Sirius se sitúa detrás del chico. Está tan cerca de él que puede sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo; puede, por fin, ver las tonalidades de su pajizo cabello, el brillo que desprende, el suave olor a vainilla que revolotea a su alrededor. Nunca lo ha notado, pero el cuello de Remus está lleno de pecas que se esconden debajo de la camisa conforme bajan por su espalda. Su piel parece suave al tacto, y está algo rojiza a causa del sol que ha tomado un par de minutos antes. Sirius observa a Remus. Lo taladra con una intensidad casi inhumana.

—Podríamos tocar algún día. En la iglesia me han enseñado a tocar el piano. — Sirius se imagina la escena: Remus sentado frente al imponente instrumento. Sus delgados y largos dedos presionando las teclas con habilidad. Su rostro sereno, impasible; con los ojo cerrados, dejándose llevar por la melodía que está creando. Sirius nunca se ha imaginado nada tan hermoso.

Remus se gira en el poco espacio que deja Sirius entre ellos, y quedan de frente. Son esos ojos con párpados caídos, que brillando y lo seducen. Sirius se rinde. Nunca ha sido paciente. Siempre tiene lo que quiere cuando quiere. Es un malcriado que desea a Remus en ese mismo instante. Lo ha deseado desde la primera vez que lo vio sirviendo café. Lo desea tanto que se nublan sus sentidos y no ve otra cosa más que esos labios que lo incitan a acercarse. No sabe cómo ha podido controlarse antes; ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo por reprimir sus acciones. Están solos, en su habitación; sin nadie que los observe, que los juzgue, que los señale. Pero son esos mismos labios que anhela con tanto ahínco que lo rechazan. Son esos ojos que brillan temerosos que lo juzgan. Es Remus quien se aleja de él.

—Remus… — Es un ruego lo que sale de la boca de Sirius. El mencionado desvía el rostro, baja la mirada. Sirius puede sentir el deseo que también hay dentro del otro chico. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo ha rechazado?

—Han pasado solo dos semanas desde que nos conocemos. — Sirius hace una mueca. No entiende a lo que se refiere Remus. Dos semanas es mucho, demasiado. Es tanto tiempo que Sirius podría explotar. Jamás en la vida ha tenido que esperar. Es cierto que con Remus quiere algo más que una simple noche de sexo. Pero aún así cree que es el tiempo suficiente para dar el “primer paso”. Dos semanas son perfectas. — No quiero cometer los mismos errores de antes. — Tener una buena suerte en el “amor” es algo de lo que Sirius siempre se ha jactado. No necesita una novia porque ninguna chica se le niega, y es claro con lo que quiere. Nada serio, odia los compromisos. Sin embargo, no todos son como Sirius. No todos corren con la misma suerte. Debe de ser realmente doloroso el ilusionarse y terminar con el corazón roto. La expresión de Remus lo deja más que claro. Hay un pesar tan grande en la mirada del chico, que Sirius hace todo lo posible por comprender la situación en la que se encuentra Remus; pero no puede. Se frustra, se molesta. No quiere causarle más sufrimiento a Remus. No quiere que Remus vuelva a experimentar el amargo sabor del abandono, del no ser correspondido. En verdad Sirius quiere demostrarle que es diferente, que, a pesar de no saber por qué, Remus no es como las chicas con las que suele acostarse. Remus realmente es alguien especial y Sirius quiere poder demostrarlo. Y aunque trata de respetar la distancia que Remus ha puesto entre ellos, siente que explotará en cualquier momento si no besa a Remus; si no lo siente contra su cuerpo, su calor llenándolo por completo. Sirius ha esperado más de lo que es capaz de soportar. No puede, no quiere. 

Sirius camina hasta su armario y lo abre en busca del traje de baño por el que han subido a su habitación.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigos? — Pregunta aún sin encontrar el bañador.

—Quiero conocerte más. Poder confiar en ti. — Sirius aprieta la mandíbula. De cierta forma se siente lastimado por las palabras de Remus. Pero también tiene razón, aunque Sirius no quiera aceptarlo. — Es un proceso largo y algo complicado. — Sirius por fin encuentra la prenda y con el ceño fruncido y más fuerza de la necesaria, se la extiende a Remus. No quiere esperar. No quiere hacer nada de lo que Remus ha dicho. Pero tampoco quiere perderlo. Hay muchas cosas que no quiere, y herir a Remus está entre ellas. Así que, por primera vez en su jodida vida, Sirius Black no tiene más opción que agachar la cabeza, aguantarse las ganas, y ganarse la confianza de la persona de la cual se ha enamorado.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando Remus y Sirius regresan a la alberca, se encuentran con James y Peter debatiéndose a muerte en una guerra de pistolas de agua. En cuanto Remus se pone el traje de baño, sin quitarse la camisa, se les une; y después de media cajetilla de cigarros, Sirius también les hace compañía. No se siente con los ánimos suficientes para divertirse por completo, pero el cazar a Peter con la pistola de agua prácticamente por toda la casa lo ha cansado lo suficiente para no pensar en el primer rechazo que ha tenido en sus dieciséis miserables años de vida 

La hora del té la toman en el jardín. Comer las galletas de Hope, más la nicotina en su cuerpo y la cara de desesperación de Peter en su memoria, le levantan el humor considerablemente a Sirius. Es hasta ese momento que se fija en Remus de nuevo y, cuando este lo voltea a ver, un sentimiento extraño le inunda el pecho. Los ojos de párpados caídos sonríen llenos de paz; emanan una alegría de la cual Sirius se contagia, incrédulo de que algo tan simple como una mirada que baja con timidez le haga saltar el corazón dentro del pecho y olvidar la promesa que ha hecho un par de horas atrás. No está seguro de poder darle “tiempo” a sus sentimientos.

—He sido rechazado. — Es hasta la madrugada que Sirius le marca a James para contarle de su desgracia.

—¿QUÉ? — Sirius le explica a su amigo todo lo sucedido con Remus durante la tarde. Hay un largo silencio por parte de James. — Si eso te pasó a ti, ¿qué podemos esperar nosotros los mortales? — El recuerdo del rechazo de Remus hace mella de nuevo en Sirius. No quiere volver a sentir esa sensación desagradable en el pecho, pero si no lo deja salir siente que explotará en cualquier momento. James es su chaleco salvavidas en el mar del desamor.

—Nunca creí que algo así me pasaría. Se siente peor que una patada en los huevos. — James no sabe muy bien qué decirle. Cree que las palabras de ánimo sonarán muy escuetas y vacías, así que decide que el silencio hable por él. — Gracias por haberme escuchado. Me tengo que despertar temprano, así que ya me voy.

—¿Por qué no mejor faltas a tu trabajo y salimos por ahí? Para que te despejes un poco.

—¿Y perderme un día para ver a Remus? ¿Estás loco?

—¿En verdad quieres algo serio con él? — Es cierto que Sirius es un alma libre a quien el compromiso le parece algo agobiante. “Querer algo serio” implica esfuerzo, responsabilidades, acuerdos… cosas de las cuales Sirius no quiere tener que preocuparse. Con pasar un buen rato es más que suficiente para él. Es fácil. Es menos problemático. Pero cuando piensa en Remus y en lo que quiere con él, todo parece complicarse más en su mente. Le resulta difícil poner en orden sus pensamientos. Jimmy le ha hecho una pregunta muy difícil de contestar.

—Sé que no quiero lastimarlo. Me importa lo que siente. Quiero coger con él y permanecer más tiempo en la cama, a su lado. No pondría alguna excusa para deshacerme de él, o tampoco estaría pensando en como hacerlo. También quiero que salgamos juntos. Quiero poder ayudarlo cuando pone una expresión triste; saber qué es lo que le duele.

—Prácticamente quieres ser su novio. — La palabra suena amenazante para Sirius, le impone, lo incómoda. No está seguro de que _novio_ sea el término correcto. — Sabes, creo que Remus tiene razón al querer conocerte mejor. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de querer todo eso con él si apenas llevas conociéndolo dos semanas? Ni Jesús te quiere tanto en ese tiempo, hermano. Además, ¿no me dijiste que le ha ido mal con otros batos? Ha de estar traumado el pobre.

—Ya lo sé, Jimmy. Simplemente es lo que siento. Es la primera vez que me gusta alguien así, ¿vale? Hago lo mejor que puedo. Está vez estoy tratando de pensar con la cabeza correcta. — James está seguro de que Sirius sigue pensando con su _otra_ cabeza. Pero trata de creerle. Así como Sirius trata de creer en sus propias palabras.

—¿Cómo es que ha pasado, que te guste alguien de esa manera? — Sirius no responde hasta después de unos segundos.

—No lo sé. Simplemente sucedió. — Sirius no quiere decir en voz alta que tiene miedo de lo que siente. Siempre se ha dejado llevar por su instinto, sin pensar mucho en el por qué de su actuar. Jamás se ha detenido a analizar seriamente sus emociones, sentirlas y convivir con ellas. La vida le ha enseñado que si lo hace, habrá dolor, incertidumbre. Evadirlas e ignorarlas es más fácil. O lo había sido hasta ese momento. Remus no solo causa deseo dentro de él; hay emoción, éxtasis, miedo, temor, alegría… un huracán de sentimientos en el cual Sirius se ve arrastrado y obligado a soportar. No le gusta. Sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo lo ha dejado desorientado. Quiere hacer algo, y quiere hacerlo ya. Detesta esperar, lo odia. Pero no sabe qué hacer. Amar nunca había sido tan complicado para él.


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius se duerme tarde, se despierta tarde, y llega tarde al trabajo. El supervisor lo regaña y le recuerda que cualquier otro error que cometa le causará el despido definitivo. Sirius se aguanta las ganas de decirle que hay más probabilidades de que el despedido termine siendo él, y soporta los regaños de sus superior hasta que los primero clientes se hacen presentes. Por si fuera poco, se equivoca al tomar la orden de una mujer que causa un alboroto ENORME por recibir uggets en lugar de papas fritas. Al borde del colapso, y con los gritos de su jefe ambientando el lugar, Sirius huye al baño de la plaza. La rabia hierve por su sangre y está buscando a la víctima perfecta para desahogar su frustración. Lamentablemente, es Remus quien paga los platos rotos.

—Hola. — Sirius no responde. Está lavándose las manos e ignora el hecho de que Remus ha entrado al baño. Extrañado por la actitud de Sirius, Remus vuelve a saludar.

—¿Puedo responder al saludo o también necesitas tiempo para eso? — El tono de voz que usa es cruel, vil. Escupe las palabras, destilan furia y veneno. Ver como el dolor se refleja en los ojos de Remus calma a la bestia que ha crecido dentro de Sirius. Saborea la indignación que se expresa en su rostro, y disfruta cuando el chico baja la mirada, afligido, y pasa junto a él sin responder. La pequeña parte racional que aún conserva Sirius lo hace sentir culpable, lo suficiente para no opacar la dicha que ha crecido en la bestia. Lo lleva en la sangre, no puede evitarlo. Los Black son animales sin corazón. Y aunque ha luchado contra eso por años, tarde o temprano siempre sale a relucir.

Ya más calmado, y habiendo pasado unas horas, Sirius reflexiona sobre lo que ha hecho. No se le da bien reflexionar, al igual que tampoco se le da bien pedir disculpas. Nunca nadie le ha enseñado cómo, nunca nadie se disculpa en su familia. Es consciente que lo que ha hecho está mal; ha lastimado a Remus cuando juró no hacerlo. Las clásicas miradas que comparten a distancia no se han hecho presentes en el día. Una punzada ataca dentro de Sirius cada que Remus finge no verlo, que evita encontrarse con los ojos grises que gritan desesperados por su perdón.

Sabe que merece el trato que le está dando Remus, pero no puede evitar sentirse molesto. Así que, en cuanto empieza su descanso, se dirige al Starbucks. Olfatea el terreno. Se acerca como perro regañado, con las orejas agachadas y la cola entre las patas. Remus lo ve llegar y sus miradas se encuentran. Se miran por unos segundos; los suficientes para saber que Remus es una persona gentil y bondadosa, mil veces mejor ser humano que Sirius. En esos ojos de parpados caídos, Sirius encuentra el perdón. Y es una sensación nueva. Por primera ve en 16 años, Sirius siente que no se merece algo. No merece esa mirada que deja de ser dura y se ablanda. No merece esa suave expresión, esa nobleza que lo atraviesa, llega a su alma y lo marca.

Sirius saluda, con más confianza de la que aparenta. Pide un espresso y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Remus toma su orden en silencio. Luce calmado y sin rastro alguno de querer iniciar una conversación. Sirius se muerde el labio inferior, ansioso por decir algo, y vomita lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

—Peter me dijo que te dijera que le caíste muy bien. — Remus le está sirviendo la rebanada de pastel cuando una sonrisa involuntaria surca su rostro.

—Él también me cayó muy bien. — Su voz es suave, como terciopelo. Le entrega a Sirius su orden, y aprovecha que no hay nadie en el café para recargarse en la barra. Hay un silencioso en el que Sirius le da un sorbo a su espresso, no muy seguro de cómo continuar la conversación. Remus parece encontrarse en la misma situación, mas al final decide hablar. — Estuve muy a gusto. Me divertí mucho con James y con Peter. También contigo, Sirius. Nunca me había sentido así. Gracias. — La sinceridad de Remus es aplastante. Y solo hacen sentir a Sirius aún más culpable de lo que pasó un par de horas atrás. No lo ha notado hasta ese momento, pero Remus en verdad es una persona como ninguna otra. Sirius está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente falsa y pretenciosa: su familia, sus compañeros de la escuela, casi todo aquel que tenga su mismo estatus social… y aunque James sea diferente, su amabilidad, bondad y humildad difieren a las de Remus. Sirius se siente embelesado, tanto que no cree sea normal. Está seguro que Remus lo ha hechizado, en cuerpo y alma. Y por eso odia tener que esperar. Quiere a Remus, y lo quiere ya, ahora, en ese mismo instante. Lo quiere tanto que se asusta de ese sentimiento que lo invade sin tregua. Lo quiere tanto que tiene miedo de mancharlo con sus manos, con la sangre maldita que corre por sus venas.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, hombre. — Un aire denso se ha formado alrededor de ello. Y Sirius siente la necesidad de aligerarlo, de pisar terreno firme. — Si nos has caído bien es porque eres como nosotros. — Remus pone esa mirada astuta que le recuerdo a Sirius que detrás de todas esa cosas buenas, hay un chico gamberro, lleno de malas intenciones.

—¿Y qué es ser como ustedes? — Sirius se acaba el espresso de un trago, mira a Remus con intensidad y sonríe.

—Dímelo tú, Lupin. — El descansando de Sirius ha terminado. Hace el amago de irse, no sin antes ser detenido por Remus.

—Olvidas tu pastel.

—Es tuyo. Nos vemos. — Sirius le da la espalda a Remus y se va. Siente la mirada del chico sobre él; la siente donde jamás ha sentido la de nadie más. Por pura inercia revisa el vaso de su espresso, y encuentra unas pequeñas letras apretujadas. “ _Espero tu día haya mejorado_ ”. Remus no lo sabe, pero el día de Sirius nunca ha estado mejor.


	18. Chapter 18

La semana transcurre tranquila y sin ningún contra tiempo. James visita a Sirius y a Remus el miércoles; y el jueves la pelirroja se hace presente en el Starbucks donde trabaja Remus. Es el sábado a final de turno que los chicos platican un rato; sentados en una de las bancas de la plaza mientras toman una malteada, cortesía de Sirius.

—Mi mamá me pidió que te invitara a comer mañana. — El tono de Remus es casual, el que se usaría para comentar sobre el clima. Pero Sirius distingue vergüenza en los ojos del chico, el cual se concentra en beber con rapidez de su malteada. La invitación es aceptada, y el domingo a las dos de la tarde Sirius se dirige, de nuevo, al hogar de Remus. Estaciona la motocicleta enfrente de la pequeña casa, y se acerca a la puerta con los nervios a flor de piel. Toca el timbre aún sin creer que ha sido invitado por la mismísima Hope Lupin, nada más y nada menos que la madre del chico que le roba el aliento y el sueño por las noches. Además, no está seguro de qué tanto le ha comentado Remus a su mamá sobre la relación de ambos, o por lo menos si le tiene la confianza suficiente para decirle que Sirius no es un “simple” amigo. Que Sirius odie y deteste a su madre no significa que los demás sientan lo mismo por la suya; a veces olvida que no todos tienen una familia de mierda como la de él.

Es recibido por la sonrisa amable de Hope, quien lo invita a pasar a la pequeña sala. Sirius juguetea con el casco en sus manos, ansioso por ver a Remus; así que pregunta por él.

—Ha salido a un mandando. — Hope sienta a Sirius en una de las sillas del comedor y le pone una taza de té en frente. — Pero no te preocupes, no ha de tardar en llegar. — Hope prepara un té para ella y le hace compañía a Sirius. Bebe un poco de su infusión mientras Sirius la observa, seguro de que no solo lo ha invitado a su casa por simple cortesía. — No sé cómo agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mi Remus. — Las miradas de ambos se encuentran. Los ojos difieren un poco de los de Remus, mas la bondad y gentileza que hay en ellos es la misma.

—¿A qué se refiere? — Hope le da otro sorbo a su bebida. Sirius no ha apartado su mirada de ella, y está seguro que es poco educado ser tan directo; aunque parece ser que a la mujer no le molesta su falta de tacto. En ese aspecto también es parecida a Remus.

—Remus siempre ha tenido cierta renuencia para relacionarse con los demás. Es normal después de lo que ha pasado, pero no puedo evitar sentir angustia al respecto. — Sirius intenta mantener una expresión neutral. Lo intenta lo mejor que puede. Vaya que lo está intentando. ¿A qué se refiere Hope con “lo que ha pasado”? Eso es información completamente nueva para él. ¿Acaso se estará refiriendo a lo que Remus le contó hace un par de días? Parece ser que sí. Sin embargo, Sirius tiene un presentimiento de que no es así. Hope ha usado “siempre”; lo que significa que está aludiendo a algo de hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde la infancia de Remus, la etapa en la que el ser humano comienza a interactuar con los demás. “Lo que ha pasado* es algo que sucedió cuando Remus era un niño, y es algo que Remus no le ha contado. El rostro sereno de Sirius oculta el caos que se ha causado en su mente, la curiosidad que lo está carcomiendo por dentro. Tener el cerebro revolucionando le ha causado un ligero dolor de cabeza; no ha puesto tanto esmero ni para la escuela.

—No comprendo. — No se le ocurre qué decir, y como Hope se ha quedado callada, decide llenar el silencio. Esa mujer tiene que seguir hablando para que Sirius pueda sacarle toda la información posible. Además que no ha dicho nada que no sienta. Hope esboza una pequeña sonrisa ante la respuesta de Sirius. Luce cansada.

—Me ha dicho que hablas todos los días con él. Que le presentaste a tus amigos. Cuando lo invitaste a tu casa… no lo había visto emocionado desde hace un tiempo. Mi niño es un niño bueno, pero suele alejar a las personas para no salir lastimado. Por eso, muchachón, te pido paciencia. — Hope implora con la mirada, ruega con cada palabra que ha dicho. Es hasta ese momento que Sirius se da cuenta que no conoce a Remus. No sabe absolutamente nada de él. Sobre su vida, sus gustos, e incluso su personalidad. Es en esa pequeña casa, con una taza de té entre sus manos, que Sirius se siente como un estúpido. — También sé que nuestro estatus social es diferente. Si me permites decirlo, tu acento te delata. — Hope se ríe entre dientes y Sirius siente que ha sido transportado de nuevo al día en el que conoció a Remus y su vida dio un giro inesperado. — Eres un buen muchacho. — Esta vez los ojos de Hope son cálidos, desprenden un afecto que Sirius nunca ha experimentado. Es como si unos brazos lo envolvieran y lo hicieran sentir muy cómodo, con ganas de permanecer ahí toda la vida. Tal vez sea ese amor de madre del que todos hablan y Sirius desconoce.

Sirius intenta responder. Quiere aclarar que para nada es un buen muchacho; y que si Hope supiera las intenciones con las que se ha acercado a Remus, lo estaría corriendo en ese mismo instante de su casa. Pero no puede. No puede porque, por primera vez en su vida, una madre lo mira con amor. Y se siente bien. Se siente amado. Sin embargo, también se siente culpable. Así que agacha cabeza y a parta la mirada, seguro de que Hope conoce su pecado. Y aún así, no se siente juzgado.

Remus llega a los pocos minutos. Trae un par de bolsas consigo y luce algo cansado. Saluda a su mamá y luego a Sirius, el cual siente la curiosidad quemando en su piel. Está seguro que en cualquier momento explotará y le exigirá a Remus que le explique lo que Hope le ha dicho. Se contiene por puro milagro. También no lo conviene soltar la lengua. Si lo hace, sólo lograra ahuyentar a Remus. Tiene que esperar a que este se lo cuente por si mismo, como la confesión respecto a su sexualidad. El problema es la impaciencia de Sirius y su falta de tacto lo que complica la situación. No sabe cómo lo va a hacer, pero obtendrá esa información porque la obtendrá.


	19. Chapter 19

Sirius, Remus y Hope comen en el pequeño comedor. Sirius no está acostumbrado al sabor casero de los alimentos, ni al ambiente cálido y cariñoso que hay en el lugar. Al observar a Remus y a Hope platicar, no puede evitar compararse con él y su madre. Ni volviendo a nacer podría convivir así con Walburga. Y aunque la envidia podría muy fácil corroer su corazón, es otro sentimiento lo que lo invade. Ver a Remus en un entorno familiar le enternece el alma, lo hace sentir mucho más íntimo con él. Sin embargo, aún está ese “secreto” que no deja de rondar en la cabeza de Sirius. La escena que tiene ante sus ojos es hermosa, mas no la puede disfrutar tanto como quisiera debido a ese pequeño detalle.   
  
La comida termina y Hope le ofrece a Sirius las galletas caseras que ha preparado la noche anterior. Sirius las acepta a pesar de que siente que podría explotar en cualquier momento; y la mujer aprovecha el sopor que ha causado la comida en los muchachos para sacar un álbum familiar y dejar en vergüenza a su hijo, lo mejor que una madre sabe hacer. Remus objeta que preferiría ahorrarse la humillación, pero Hope hace oídos sordos y planta el libro enfrente de Sirius. Este se siente como en un sueño, incrédulo de que está viendo todas esas fotografías donde sale un Remus chiquito con múltiples facetas mostrando a la cámara. Embelesado ve a Remus y a su mamá, Remus con sus abuelos, Remus en el jardín de infantes, Remus excursionista, Remus embarrado de chocolate, Remus llorando y sin un diente… es hermoso. Pero nunca ve a Remus y a su papá.  
  
Una vez terminado de ver el álbum y comentar sus anécdotas, Remus propone ver una película. Sirius se emociona DEMASIADO con la idea, pensando que así tendría una oportunidad para poder estar a solas en un cuarto obscuro con Remus. Sin embargo, la desilusión lo golpea cuando Remus se dirige a la pequeña sala y le dice que la verán ahí puesto que no tiene televisión en su cuarto.  
  
Está sentado en el sofá, esperando a que Remus ponga la película, cuando el celular de Sirius vibra. Este lo saca de su bolsillo y ve que James le ha enviado un mensaje.  
  
 _¿Cómo te está yendo con Remus? ¿Ya cogieron?_  
  
Sirius no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, la cual toma por sorpresa a Remus pero no dice nada al respecto. Sirius agradece la discreción del chico puesto que no sabría cómo explicar la situación, y mucho menos cuando quiere que Remus tenga otra impresión de él.   
  
_No. Vamos a ver una película._  
  
La respuesta de James llega al instante.  
  
 _Entonces, ¿ya van a coger?_  
  
 _NO. Ya deja de chingar la madre, Jimmy. Ya sabes que ando en abstinencia._  
  
James expresa su burla con un sticker, y Sirius le respondo con otro denotando su “enojo”. Aunque no está enojado. Aún no asimila que está en con Remus, en su casa y a punto de ver una película; que ha comido con su madre, ha visto fotos de su infancia, que le ha abierto un poco de su intimidad, una muy diferente a la que Sirius está acostumbrado. Piensa en cómo sería la situación si fuera al revés y no puede evitar sentirse un poco incómodo. Es cierto que Remus ya ha ido a la casa de Sirius, pero jamás ha llegado al grado de sentarlo a comer en la misma mesa que Walburga y Orion Black. Muy probablemente su padre no podría por “cuestiones del trabajo”, y su madre no dejaría de hostigar a Remus sobre su familia y la posición que ocupan en la sociedad. Es una intimidad que solo James conoce, y eso solo porque las familias de ambos chicos son “amigas”. Es hasta ese momento que Sirius realmente se plantea el significado de “conocerse más” que Remus ha propuesto. No se trata solo de saber algo sobre el otro, sino de ir más allá; como, por ejemplo, que Remus le hable sobre su padre.  
  
La película termina justo a la hora del té, el cual beben sin la compañía de Hope ya que ha salido a realizar algunos mandados. Sirius aprovecha la oportunidad y le insiste a Remus, cual niño, que le muestre su habitación. Remus se niega, obviamente, pero termina cediendo, obviamente. Así que ambos entran al pequeño cuarto que está confirmado por una cama individual, un buró, una cómoda y un escritorio en el que Sirius duda quepa Remus. A pesar de lo simple y amontonado que luce la habitación, Sirius está fascinado por su simple existencia. No puede evitar imaginar a Remus ahí, en la cama perfectamente tendida, leyendo algún libro; o sentado en esa silla, apretujado aunque muy concentrado, mientras hace sus deberes. Nunca ha visto a Remus hacer los deberes, mas se lo imagina con ese rostro de concentración que pone cuando prepara los cafés en su trabajo, sereno con una ligera arruga en su frente. Sin embargo, lo mejor no son los muebles. Lo mejor es el olor a Remus que hay en el ambiente. Huele a chocolate, a vainilla, a Remus por todos lados. Huele tanto y tan fuerte que Sirius no ha probado droga tan asombrosa como la que hay que ese diminuto espacio. Inhala hasta que el aire le llena el cerebro y se graba en sus entrañas.  
  
—¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta que me vaya? — Remus entre cierra los ojos, tratando de averiguar las intenciones de Sirius.  
  
—No cabemos los dos. Anda ya, que mi cuarto no es museo. — Sirius está seguro que Remus se equivoca y que su habitación es el museo más interesante que ha visitado en su vida. No quiere irse, pero no tiene opción. Está a punto de salir cuando algo llama su atención. Justo a lado de la cómoda hay un pequeño espacio en el que se encuentra una mochila con un colgadijo en ella. Sirius reconoce al personaje de la serie que tanto veía cuando era niño, y se acerca por inercia.  
  
—Esta serie me encantaba cuando era niño. — Toma el cogadijo entre sus manos mientras un sinfín de recuerdos lo adelantan de improviso.  
  
—Es muy buena. — Remus también se acerca, aunque mantiene cierta distancia, lo suficiente para evitar incomodidades.  
  
—A mi padre no le gustaba que la viera. O más bien que viéramos la televisión. Decía que podríamos estar invirtiendo nuestro tiempo en algo mejor. Lo cual es gracioso ya que nunca se interesó en nosotros. — Hay una ligera espesura que comienza a crearse en la pequeña habitación. Sirius lo ve venir, ve esa oportunidad que tanto ha esperado y se aferra a ella.  
  
—Supongo que es algo que algunos padres tienen en común.  
  
—¿Y tú, Remus? ¿Tu padre tampoco se interesaba en ti? 


	20. Chapter 20

Recargado en el mostrador, está Sirius con cara de pocos amigos. Ha terminado sus tareas para poner en marcha la tienda, y espera a que los primeros clientes lleguen. Es su turno de escoger la música, así que el establecimiento se llena de una de sus canciones favoritas. Cierra los ojos y deja que la letra lo inunde.   
  
“ _Las horas no alcanzan cuando estamos juntos”_  
  
Piensa en Remus. Piensa en el día anterior. Piensa en lo cerca que estuvo de obtener esa información que conforma el rompecabezas de la vida de Lupin. Salvado por la llegada de Hope, Sirius no lo puede creer.   
  
“ _El tiempo es veloz...”_  
  
Aunque no todo fue malo. Piensa en el tiempo que estuvo con Remus, las cosas que hicieron, la intimidad que compartieron…  
  
“ _Parecen eternos aquellos momentos_ ”  
  
También piensa en el vacío que ahondó en su pecho cuando llegó a su habitación, grande, vacía, sin Remus…  
  
“ _Que me falta tu amor”_  
  
Es difícil poder descifrar las ganas que rayan en desesperación para poder ver a Remus de nuevo. Los segundos son interminables. Su mente se llena de malos pensamientos, le invaden los pequeños detalles de cuando ha estado junto al chico; deja que llenen la ausencia que lo sofoca.  
  
“ _Solo hay sombras cuando no estás”_  
  
Sirius abre los ojos de golpe. Mira directo al Starbucks que está enfrente del McDonald’s en el que trabaja. Gruñe al ver que no hay rastro de Remus en él.

  
  
  
Pasa de medio día y Sirius se ha fijado más en el otro establecimiento que en tomar las ordenes correctamente. Ha recibido quejas de los clientes y regaños del supervisor a más no poder, mas no le importa. Nada le importa. No cree que exista algo más importante que la ausencia de Remus Lupin en el trabajo. Remus no es de los que faltan. No tiene pruebas, pero tampoco dudas. Remus es de esos chicos nerds que todo lo hacen bien y conforme a las reglas. Un niño bueno. Es prácticamente imposible que falte a su trabajo, una cuestión inimaginable. Y, sin embargo, su puesto está siendo ocupado por una chica con expresión altanera y petulante.  
  
Con los dientes rechinando de la rabia, Sirius bombardea el chat de conversación que tiene con Remus. Veinte mensajes y ni una sola respuesta. Hay que cagarse. No es hasta un par de horas después que Sirius empieza a sentir que algo le falta. Es una sensación en su pecho que va creciendo, insoportable, como una neblina que nubla sus sentidos y envenena su mente. Sirius no lo soporta y decide también tomarse el día.  
  
—Necesito que nos veamos. Te espero en el pub de siempre. — Le ha dejado un mensaje de voz a James antes de subirse a su moto y dirigirse al punto de reunión, seguro de que su amigo irá.   
  


  
James saluda a Sirius con una sonrisa, la cual no es tan bien recibida.  
  
—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? — Demanda saber Sirius. James se sienta frente a él y lo analiza con la mirada.  
  
—Estaba en el cine con mis papás. ¿Estás bien? — Sirius le da un sorbo a su bebida, maldiciendo no poder estar ahogándose en alcohol debido a su menoría de edad. No es hasta que James pide algo para comer que responde.   
  
—No. Remus no fue a trabajar hoy.   
  
—¿Y eso?  
  
—¡No sé, Potter! No sé. — James pone los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta gritada de su amigo. No dice nada y espera a que Sirius hable de nuevo. — No me ha respondido ni un maldito mensaje desde la mañana. Me siento realmente… frustrado. Ayer le pregunté sobre su papá y hoy falta.  
  
—Tal vez fue una coincidencia. Remus se ve como un tipo responsable. No creo que haya faltado solo por eso. — El comentario de James logra calmar solo un poco a Sirius. De cierta manera tiene razón; Remus le ha dicho que necesita el trabajo, y estaría muy fuera de lo que aparenta ser si decide faltar un día solo porque así lo ha querido. Sin embargo, lo que más molesta a Sirius es solo poder deducir que Remus no haría eso. No lo conoce lo suficiente para darlo por hecho. Es una sensación que va más allá de la frustración.   
  
—James, creo que hay algo malo dentro de mí. — Su amigo levanta una ceja sin comprender. — Tengo ganas de gritar, estoy muy enojado. Pero al mismo tiempo… quiero estar en mi habitación y no ver a nadie… mas que a Remus. Quiero verlo de nuevo. — Sirius baja la cabeza, avergonzado y triste, permitiéndose esa sensación por primera vez en muchos años. No se fija en la mirada llena de ternura de James, quien, sorprendentemente, tiene un nombre para lo que Sirius está sintiendo.   
  
—Yo creo que no solo te gusta Remus. Estás enamorado. Ya valiste, hermano. 


	21. Chapter 21

De camino a casa, Sirius sopesa las palabras de su amigo. Es cierto que siente una atracción muy grande hacia Remus; pero estar _enamorado_ de él es una situación completamente diferente. Aunque Sirius no está muy seguro de lo que "estar enamorado" significa, tiene una ligera idea de cómo luce alguien en ese estado. Muchas chicas han estado enamoradas de él. Se lo han dicho y se lo han demostrado. Lo que ellas hacían era buscarlo, decirle lo guapo que es, darle regalos, repetirle una y otra y otra vez que estaban enamoradas de él. Resultaba molesto. Sirius nunca le hizo caso a ninguna de ellas, por su puesto. Y si una estaba dispuesta a tener sexo, aprovechaba la oportunidad. Es por eso que Sirius está casi seguro que James está equivocado. Casi. Deja un pequeño espacio para la duda, muy en lo profundo de su ser.

En su habitación, revisa el chat de Remus, de nuevo. Sigue sin contestar. Tiene la última conexión desactivada, y eso solo molesta más a Sirius. Es cierto que no mensajean a menudo, puesto que se ven todos los días. Pero las pocas veces que lo han hecho, Remus nunca ha tardado en contestar. Tiene la esperanza de recibir respuesta al día siguiente, mas un desasosiego lo invade al ver que no es así. Jamás se ha alistado tan rápido para ir al trabajo, y en tiempo record llega a la plaza.

Espera media hora por la hora de entrada de Remus. Y a las 8:30 en punto tiene toda su atención en el Starbucks de enfrente. 8:35 y su mente empieza a llenarse de malos pensamientos. Teme lo peor. El reloj de su muñeca marca las 8:42 cuando su alma regresa a su cuerpo. Remus llega, un tanto apresurado, a abrir la cortina del establecimiento. Sirius nunca ha sentido una sensación de alivio tan inmensa como en ese momento. Respira de nuevo, su corazón empieza a latir. Parece que ha renacido. No le importa la mirada de irritación que le lanza su compañero. Ignora las órdenes de su superior. Se pasa por alto todas sus responsabilidades. Sirius deja el Starbucks y camina con paso decidido hacia Remus, con el pulso a mil por hora, un cosquilleo recorriendo su ser.

Tiene tantas preguntas acumuladas en su cabeza que no está seguro por cuál. Empezar. Es hasta que llega a su lado que vomita la que más lo ha estado molestando.

—¿Por qué no contestaste mis mensajes? — Remus está de espaldas a Sirius y se sorprende ante la repentina aparición del chico, aunque aparenta tranquilidad.

—Buenos días también para ti, Sirius.

—¿Por qué no viniste ayer al trabajo? — El muy cojonudo de Lupin espera hasta que limpiado la última de las licuadoras para contestar.

—Tuve un compromiso ayer. No te pude contestar porque mi celular se descompuso. Probablemente no tenga otro hasta dentro de unos meses. — ¿Un compromiso? ¿Su celular descompuesto? La primera respuesta le causa a Sirius una curiosidad inimaginable, pero la segunda lo horroriza por completo. Meses sin poder comunicarse con Remus. ¿Qué hará cuando terminen las vacaciones? Oye a lo lejos, muy, muy lejos, que su supervisor lo está llamando. Meses... — Creo que a tu supervisor se le va a reventar la vena de su frente si no regresas de inmediato — Sirius parpadea varias veces. Ve a Remus, se pierde en la serenidad de su mirada, y toma una decisión.

Sirius aprovecha su descanso para ir a la primera tienda de tecnología que encuentra. Camina directo al apartado de telefonía celular, sin perder ni un minuto, y compra un celular que combine con el suyo. No piensa mucho en esa acción; quiere tener algo que pueda compartir con Sirius, aunque solo se trate un simple objeto.

Con el tiempo encima, Sirius corre hasta donde está Remus, quien se encuentra atendiendo a unas personas. El chico capta la mirada apremiante que le lanza Sirius y se apresura en finalizar el pedido que ha tomado. Faltan cinco minutos para que el descanso de Sirius termine. Siente la adrenalina corriendo en su cuerpo. Aprieta la bolsa que esconde detrás de su cuerpo. Su corazón da un brinco cuando Remus lo mira curioso, con esos ojos de párpados caídos que retienen las preguntas que no se materializan.

—Ten. — Sirius le extiende a Remus la bolsa que ha estado ocultando. Este la toma no muy seguro de querer hacerlo. Su boca se abre, sus ojos también.

—No puedo aceptar esto, Sirius. — Menos de tres minutos para que Sirius regrese a trabajar. Remus le extiende la bolsa, con la intención de devolverla. Sirius se encoge de hombros.

—Ya lo compré. — Sirius sonríe. Es la sonrisa de un niño que se ha salido con la suya. Remus frunce el ceño, no muy a gusto con la situación.

—Sirius...

—Nos vemos, Remus.

Sirius regresa a su trabajo justo a tiempo, con la mirada del supervisor encima de él todo el tiempo. Desde la distancia se percata del conflicto que hay en el interior de Remus, el cual se refleja a la perfección en su rostro. Siempre con una expresión serena, entera, tan imperturbable, Sirius siente una felicidad enorme al ver que ha podido fisurar un poco esa máscara que con tanto esfuerzo Lupin hace todo lo posible por no quitarse. Quiere ver más. Quiere romper por completo esa careta que Remus insiste en mantener. Quiere ver ese lado gamberro que duerme en su interior, deseoso por despertar.

Después de una hora esperando a que Remus salga de trabajar, este camina con paso firme y muy decidido hacia Sirius. Le extiende la bolsa que le ha sido entregada unas horas atrás, y con la mirada inmutable dice:

—Ten. No lo aceptaré. — Sirius roda los ojos, un poco divertido con la situación.

— Descomprada no hay.

—No me interesa. — Hay cierta vergüenza muy bien escondida en los ojos de Remus, la cual Sirius considera es muy tierno. No ve todo lo que oculta detrás de ella.

—Mira Remus. Tiendes de dos: resignarte y aceptarlo; o vender el celular. Porque no te lo voy a recibir. — Remus abre los ojos, exasperado.

—Es carísimo.

—Nada que no recupere en un día. — Sirius no cree posible que Remus pueda abrir aún más los ojos. Se equivoca. No puede evitar reírse ante la reacción del chico: estupefacción e incredulidad.

—¿Es broma? — Pregunta Remus casi en un susurro.

—Soy asquerosamente rico, Lupin. — No se jacta de sus palabras. El tono que usa es el de siempre, con un dejo de risa en él. Sirius nunca se ha vanagloriado de su posición económica. Está seguro de que no hay nada grandioso en tener millones de libras en el banco, o de sentir desdén hacia aquellos que no las tienen. Lo curioso es que su familia piensa todo lo contrario. Agradece que, por lo menos, en eso difiere de ellos. — Supuse que ya lo sabrías.

— Bueno, — logra pronunciar, aún con los ojos muy abiertos. — sabía que eres de dinero, pero ¿de qué tan asquerosamente rico estamos hablando? — Sirius se lo piensa un rato. Cree que Remus necesita saber un poco de la historia de los Black, y se la cuenta mientras caminan al estacionamiento.

—Todo empezó con el viejo Arcturus, mi abuelo. La Segunda Guerra Mundial dejó jodidos a todos, y los Black no fueron una excepción. El señor era joven e idiota, así que compró una fábrica de textiles que le dieron el dinero suficiente para poder invertirlo en la bolsa cuando esta se hubo estabilizado. Al parecer no le fue tan mal porque se hizo accionista de varios bancos, la verdad no me sé los detalles. El punto es que cuando mi padre era adolescente, ya nadaban en dinero. Ahora los Black son dueños de la mitad de los bancos del país, de varias empresas importadoras, accionistas importantes en la bolsa y socios de muchas organizaciones. ¡Ah! Y mi madre asciende de la familia real, aunque es del lado de la familia al que nadie le interesa. Nada muy importante. Obviamente mi padre no es dueño de todo. Arcturus le dejó la mitad a la buena tía Lucretia, quien aún no tiene heredero, como diría la sanguijuela de mi padre. — Remus escucha en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y muy concentrado en la información que le ha sido revelada. Parece estar ordenando sus ideas, y después de un rato pregunta:

— Si tu familia es tan _importante_ — pronuncia con cierta inseguridad. — en la economía inglesa, ¿por qué no son famosos? — Sirius sonríe con amargura.

— " _Las cucarachas se encuentran en todos lados."_ — Cita la frase favorita de Orion. — Mi padre suele decir eso muy a menudo. — Observa a Remus por unos segundos, sopesando las palabras que está por decir. — El mundo se mueve gracias al dinero. ¿Acaso crees que es el parlamento quien decide qué se hace y qué no? Tanto la reina como esa bola de vejetes están pintados, son pura apariencia. Todo se decide con base a lo que le beneficia a quienes tienen el dinero suficiente para sostener el país. Los Black son parte de esas personas. Y, obviamente, se mantienen en las sombras. No es conveniente que se sepa quiénes son. Es lo mismo con las demás potencias mundiales. Hay incluso familias que no solo influyen en su país. — Sirius siente la tensión de Remus, el peso que sus palabras han causado sobre él. No le gusta hablar sobre ese tipo de temas, le recuerdan la carga que caerá sobre sus hombros cuando su padre muera. Ha pensado en más de una ocasión en cómo librarse de tal situación. Sirius no es como su padre ni como su abuelo. No quiere ese poder. No tiene la madera para poseerlo. O eso cree él.

— Debe ser difícil. — La mirada de los chicos se encuentra. Sirius ve que Remus está pensando lo mismo que él. Hay compasión en esos ojos de párpados caídos. No le gusta que lo mire así.

— Así que un celular de mil libras no me afecta en nada. — Remus se detiene a un par de pasos de la motocicleta de Sirius, su ceño ha vuelto a aparecer, aún no muy convencido de aceptar el "regalo". — Si quieres puedes pagármelo... — Hay un cambio en la mirada de Remus, un poco menos de vergüenza, más aceptación. Aunque no llega a realizarse por completo la alteración. Las palabras de Sirius llegan antes. — con tu cuerpo. — Las risotadas de Sirius inundan el estacionamiento. Remus no se sonroja, tampoco se ríe. Pone esa expresión que Sirius está seguro iba a aparecer. Es la misma que se muestra en James cuando una manera nueva de romper las reglas cruza por su mente. Es la misma que se manifiesta en Sirius cuando pone en marcha el plan de su amigo. Es la misma que Sirius vio en Remus la primera vez que se conocieron y lo hizo saber que era el indicado. Es una mirada llena de malas intenciones


	22. Chapter 22

Los días pasan tranquilos. Remus ha aceptado de mala gana el obsequio de Sirius; y este se ríe ante lo poco tecnológico que resulta ser el chico. Tres días y aún parece no adaptarse al celular nuevo. Aunque, claro, Remus no dice nada al respecto. Es muy bueno para esconder cuando algo le disgusta. Sirius ha tenido que poner excesiva atención al muchacho para poder descubrir que, en efecto, el iPhone 11 Pro es demasiado para él.

Es el viernes, a los pocos minutos de haber terminado su descanso, que recibe un mensaje de James. No le importa que el supervisor este a lado suyo, abre el chat de su amigo.

_Hoy al Battersea Park, cuando salgan del trabajo. Tráete a Remus._

Sirius responde con un simple ok y reanuda sus labores. Terminando la jornada, Sirius decide esperar a Remus sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza mientras juega en su celular. Está tan absorto en el videojuego que no se percata de Remus hasta que este se sienta a su lado, quien lo recibe con una ligera sonrisa.

— James nos espera en Battersea Park. — La sorpresa se refleja en el rostro de Remus, incrédulo de que James también lo haya invitado. — Te dije que le caíste bien a Jimmy. Anda, que probablemente ya haya llegado. — Remus se mantiene callado durante todo el trayecto al estacionamiento. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece estar pensando muy seriamente en algo. Sirius lo observa, no muy a gusto con el silencio, pero agradecido de poder verlo con más detenimiento sin la mirada recelosa de Remus impidiéndolo. El flequillo pajizo ya le está llegando a los ojos, rozando ligeramente con las largas y claras pestañas del chico. Las pecas de su larga nariz parecen haberse multiplicado; a diferencias de su nulo vello facial, el cual parece no querer salir hasta dentro de un par de años. Sirius corre con la mala suerte de tener que comenzar a afeitarse por las mañanas; aunque ha pensado en dejarse crecer la barba cuando entren al bachillerato. Le gustaría saber qué piensa Remus al respecto. .

— ¿Es James como tú? — Remus pregunta, al fin, justo antes de subirse a la motocicleta. Sirius lo observa, ya sentado en el vehículo, sin comprender muy bien a qué se refiere. — ¿Es su familia como la tuya? — Oh. Sirius se pone el casco, un poco receloso ante esa pregunta. Supone que la curiosidad de Remus va más allá de solo saber un poco más sobre Sirius. James ha sido el único en saber de la situación familiar de Sirius, nadie más que su amigo sabía ese "secreto". Hasta hace tres días. Ni su padre ni su madre le han prohibido a Sirius hablar con alguien más sobre el tema; sin embargo, el chico es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que no es una conversación que se puede sacar a relucir con facilidad. No se arrepiente de lo que le ha contado a Remus, pero tampoco quiere que eso ocasione algún cambio en la relación que con tanto esfuerzo ha ido construyendo. Tampoco quiere que Remus lo vea diferente. Es su familia y no él quien posee todo ese poder y dinero. No es algo que él haya pedido.

— No. Los padres de James son dueños de una línea de cosméticos muy famosa. Mi padre vio potencial en la empresa, así que decidió asociarse con ellos. A los Potter les convenía la asociación. No se quejaron mucho.

— Supongo que esa línea no tiene el apellido de los Potter por sugerencia de tu padre, ¿no? — Remus es un chico listo, aprende rápido.

— Mi padre es un hijo de puta malnacido, pero es muy bueno para los negocios. A diferencia de mi tía, él sí ha sabido manejar bien la herencia del vejete. — La mirada de Remus se llena de nuevo con esa compasión que inquieta tanto a Sirius. Suficiente lástima tiene con la suya propia como para recibir la de otra persona. — No me mires así, Remus. — El mencionado se siente descubierto y desvía la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

— Lo siento. — Remus se pone el casco y se sube a la motocicleta, detrás de Sirius. Está consciente que la compasión de Remus es el resultado inevitable de su alma bondadosa. No es algo que el chico haga para hacerlo sentir mal. Así que, sin poder evitarlo, un sentimiento de culpa se apodera de él. Solo quiere seguir siendo el chico de acento refinado para Remus. Odia la idea de que esa percepción haya cambiado. Porque, después de todo, Sirius _solo_ es eso.

— Sigo siendo Sirius. No quiero que eso cambie para ti. — El mal hábito de escupir lo que dice su mente parece no ser tan malo en ese momento. A veces Sirius puede ser sincero sin siquiera intentarlo. La respiración de Remus se escucha en el silencioso estacionamiento, algo ahogada por el casco que tiene puesto. Esta sufre un ligero cambio, su ritmo se acelera, por muy poco, aunque lo suficiente para que Sirius lo note. No hay respuesta hablada por parte de Remus. Lo que hace es mucho mejor. Deja a Sirius mudo, sin aliento, con el corazón parado y tal vez otra cosa más. Remus lo abraza, se pega a él. Siente el pecho del chico contra su espalda. Siente sus latidos. Siente su calor. Siente su pelvis. Y también siente esa cabeza que se recarga entre sus omoplatos, se acurrucan en medio ellos, como si estos hubieran sido hechos específicamente para él. Parece una eternidad lo que dura ese abrazo, y no es hasta que Remus se separa, parsimoniosamente, que Sirius regresa a su realidad y recuerda que James los está esperando.

Sale del estacionamiento y agradece el frío aire nocturno que le despeja la mente. Aumenta la velocidad, se deja llevar por esa adrenalina que empieza a recorrer su cuerpo. Remus no se queja. Ve de reojo por los espejos externos el hambre que hay en su mirada. Ve como la adrenalina también hace mella en él. Sirius no sabe cuánto más es capaz de soportar, cuánto más tendrá que esperar para poder tener a Remus entre sus brazos, hacerlo suyo para siempre. Ha creído que es el único que se siente así; desesperado, inseguro de no poder aguantar un día más. Pero se equivoca. Son esos ojos quienes lo desmienten. Tarde o temprano, Remus Lupin caerá sucumbido por su propio deseo. 


	23. Chapter 23

James los recibe con una amplia sonrisa y con los patines de Sirius en la mano, los cuales ha ido a buscar a la casa de este último. James está a punto de rentar una bicicleta para Remus, pero este lo detiene asegurando que prefiere observar desde lejos más que ser parte de la diversión, o al menos cualquier actividad que involucre habilidad física. Ni Sirius ni James ponen resistencia, y cada uno se calza sus patines para dar un par de vueltas después. Remus los observa desde una de las bancas del parque, y Sirius se da cuenta cuando el chico saca su celular y lo posiciona horizontalmente con dirección hacia donde están ellos. Un aumento del ritmo cardiaco, no relacionado con el esfuerzo que está haciendo, ataca a Sirius sin previo aviso. Está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de las chicas, pero es la primera vez que Remus muestra con deliberación estar observándolo. Aún siente el abrazo que le ha dado unos momentos atrás, y está a punto de caerse debido al recuerdo. James se burla de él, ya que patinar es algo tan natural como caminar para los chicos. La reacción de su amigo desencadena en una imprevista carrera de ver quién es el primero en llegar a donde está Remus. Sirius gana, naturalmente.

— Nos has estado grabando — Lo acusa Sirius cuando se sienta junto a él. James ha ido a comprar bebidas para todos, y Sirius aprovecha la intimidad para hostigar a Remus.

— Lo he hecho. — Las luces del parque iluminan parcialmente el rostro de Remus, acentuando su larga nariz y el brillo de sus ojos. Sirius suprime un suspiro, pero se llena de curiosidad.

— ¿Por?

— Porque quiero y puedo. — Remus se ríe con ligereza, muy sutil y elegante, muy hermoso. Sirius aún tiene el celular en las manos, así que Sirius se lo coge sin previo aviso. Aprovecha que no tiene contraseña y se dirige hacia la galería, no sin antes haber hecho un escáner rápido de la pantalla de inicio.

— ¿Tienes Facebook? — Sirius olvida por unos segundos la razón por la cual ha tomado sin permiso el celular de Remus, quien no ha puesto resistencia en ningún momento. El chico lo mira sin comprender la sorpresa que hay en la pregunta.

— Como cualquier otro chico normal — Sirius frunce el entrecejo, dudando por unos instantes de sus habilidades para encontrar a alguien en las redes sociales. Abre, sin permiso, la aplicación y va directo al perfil del Remus. _R J Lupin._

— ¿J?

— Jhon. — Hay una sensación de incomodidad que ataca a Sirius, de nuevo. La ha sentido antes. Es esa pequeña espina que le recuerda que no conoce a Remus, que no sabe lo importante sobre su vida. Detesta sentirse así. Se autoenvía una solicitud de amistad. No está seguro de cómo, pero hará todo lo posible por resolver el enigma que es Remus Jhon Lupin.

El celular de Remus vibra y una notificación se hace presente en la parte superior de la pantalla. Los ojos de Sirius se mueven por inercia. Ve quién le ha enviado el mensaje y lee parte de él. Es de Hope. Es hasta ese momento que Remus toma su celular, abre la conversación que tiene con su madre y responde. Sirius está MUY tentado a echar una mirada, pero se contiene. Le es difícil, y le es aún más difícil recordarse que no tiene por qué entrometerse en la vida privada de Remus, no aún. Hay un largo silencio en el que Remus conversa con su madre, James parece haber ido a recoger el agua a algún manantial, y Sirius no puede más con la curiosidad que lo está matando. Así que abre la boca para soltar un suspiro, mas termina escupiendo lo que su mente dice.

— ¿De qué hablas con tu madre? — Sirius aún no sabe porque le intriga tanto la relación de Remus y Hope. Le parece muy interesante y le gustaría saber cómo funciona; cómo es tener una madre que te quiera y se preocupe por ti. ¿Será por eso que Remus es así, tan amable y lleno de bondad? James y Euphemia también tienen una buena relación, aunque el trabajo de esta última la ha mantenido un tanto distanciada de su hijo. Y a pesar de que tanto su amigo como Remus son de corazón afable, hay muchos rasgos en los que difieren. Sin mostrar vergüenza por la pregunta tan directa, Sirius contempla el rostro del otro chico. Sus miradas se encuentran y la curiosidad también se ve reflejada en Remus.

— Mi hora de llegada. Ella no se va hasta que esté en casa, pero le dije que llegaría algo tarde para que así se fuera a trabajar sin preocuparse. — Sirius se llena de calidez y ternura. No sabe qué decir y deja que su mirada lo diga todo. Parece tener efecto, puesto que el rostro de Remus se tiñe de un ligero color rosa. Es la primera vez que ve a Remus sonrojarse. Es la primera vez que logra sonrojar a alguien sin querer, sin tener que coquetear o seducir. Es un logro que Sirius no creyó que obtendría de la manera más simple y pura. Sin poder evitarlo, con los ojos invadidos por la sorpresa, Sirius también se sonroja.

James llega, por fin, y relaja el ambiente. Les pregunta qué están haciendo mientras les entrega las botellas que ha comprado y les dice que ha tardado ya que se detuvo a platicar con unas turistas españolas. Remus es el primero en responder, asegurando que no han hablado de nada interesante. Sirius no encuentra la voz y solo le queda asentir con la cabeza, tal cual perro amaestrado.

Los chicos platican durante un rato. James saca a relucir las anécdotas que han tenido él, Sirius y Peter y no hay necesidad que alguien más se una a la conversación. Remus escucha, fascinado, y Sirius finge escuchar. Su cuerpo está presente, pero su mente sigue en ese momento en el que Remus se ruboriza y él lo imita. Lo revive cuantas veces puede. Siente el calor subir por su rostro, una y otra vez. Ve su reflejo en la mirada de Remus. Ve a un Sirius que creía no existía; un Sirius completamente nuevo para él. James se lo ha dicho. Está enamorado. No sabe qué significa eso. No sabe qué debería sentir, o cómo debería de actuar. No sabe nada y no le interesa. No hay otra explicación lógica para ese Sirius que ha visto. Y le gusta. Le gusta el nuevo Sirius. Porque ese Sirius existe gracias a Remus. Y todo lo que tenga que ver con Remus es bueno. Sirius quiere creerlo. Lo cree.

Una hora y media después, Sirius está de camino a su casa. James se ofreció en llevar a Remus a su hogar, y este aceptó de inmediato. Sirius sabe casi por seguro que Lupin aún le rehúye a su chica. No se queja en esta ocasión. Necesita un poco de espacio para despejar la mente. Aprovecha el aire frío londinense y se pierde entre el tráfico.

Al llegar a su casa, es recibido con una noticia que le arruina por completo la noche. 


	24. Chapter 24

—Sirius es un chico muy apuesto — Una amplia y falsa sonrisa es dirigida hacia el mencionado.  
  
—Su hija no se queda atrás. — Se apresura a comentar Walburga, con otra sonrisa aún más falsa. — Muy hermosa y educada. ¿No es así, Sirius? — Sirius no se inmuta. Está sentado lo más mal educadamente posible y con una expresión que denota desagrado puro. Se encoge de hombros como respuesta. Walburga hace muy bien para esconder la mueca de odio que le lanza a su hijo. — Este muchacho, nunca sabe qué decir frente a una chica bonita. — Es obvio que Walburga no sabe todas las cosas que Sirius le ha dicho a las chicas. Mucho menos lo que ha hecho con ellas.  
  
—¿No son así todos los hombres? — Ambas mujeres se ríen, falsa y exageradamente. Sirius agarra el vaso de refresco que tiene en frente y se lo empina de golpe, deseando con toda sus fuerza que contenga algún tipo de veneno y morir ahí mismo.  
  
El restaurante en el que están es muy lujoso y de una calidad exquisita. Sirius no se queja de la comida, sino de sus compañías. Su padre ha decidido tener una cena “casual” con uno de los dueños de la cadena de restaurantes más famosa de la ciudad. Como el mal nacido parece no saciar su ansia de poder, planea asociarse y pegarse como sanguijuela al negocio en crecimiento. Orion es de la firme creencia que un empresario con una familia ejemplar inspira confianza para consolidar contratos. Es por eso que los ha arrastrado, a Sirius y a su madre, para asegurar el futuro proyecto.   
  
A pesar de su verdadera personalidad, Walburga es toda una profesional en fingir ser la persona más amable y agradable del mundo. Es así como ha logrado que sus organizaciones para la ayuda de personas necesitadas hayan dado tanto éxito. Por eso Orion siempre confía en sus habilidades para conquistar a las personas y es un elemento fundamental en momentos como ese. Regulus aún es un niño; así que Sirius es la primera opción a tener en cuenta, aunque no la mejor. Orion sabía que su futuro socio tenía una hija de la edad de Sirius. No hubo más explicaciones por parte de su padre.  
  
La chica sentada en frente de Sirius es, en efecto, muy hermosa. Su escote deja ver un busto atractivo, al igual que su vestido ceñido realza la figura de su cuerpo. Con unos ojos brillantes y pestañas largas, labios gruesos y sonrisa perfecta, cualquiera querría salir con ella. Incluso Sirius hubiera querido, en un pasado ahora muy lejano para él. Pensar en querer estar con Remus, o al menos poder chatear con él, hace que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que su vida ha cambiado desde que lo conoce. Parece inverosímil que esté ignorando a la preciosidad que tiene en frente, que esté desperdiciando una oportunidad perfecta para poder tener sexo, por un chico que le ha pedido _tiempo_ para conocerse mejor. Está seguro que James se reirá por mucho tiempo de la situación.   
  
Antes de que la cena termine, Walburga tiene la brillante idea de, para que los chicos se conozcan mejor, vayan al Shoreditch Pub Crawl. Tanto los padres como la chica aceptan de inmediato. Sirius está a punto de negarse, pero su madre se lo impide con una sonrisa, aceptando por él. Así que, rechinando los dientes y con ganas de patear gente, Sirius y Alison se retiran. Por un lado, Sirius agradece no tener que estar con su madre por un segundo más. Podría ser grosero y distante con la chica sin que se lo impidan.   
  
En cuanto se suben al coche de ella, Sirius no hace el mínimo intento por entablar algún tipo de comunicación, a pesar de que la chica lo intenta. Están sentados en la parte trasera del automóvil, el cual está siendo conducido por un chófer. Hay unos minutos de silencio, en los que la ligera música que ha puesto el conductor inunda el amplio vehículo. Alison aprovecha que Sirius está distraído observando por la ventana, y se acerca a él. Es un movimiento que Sirius se sabe de memoria. Ha visto a muchas chicas hacerlo, él mismo lo ha hecho. Es sutil, tantea el terreno. La privacidad que da la ventanilla obscura que los separa de los asientos delanteros le da confianza a la chica. Posa la mano en la pierna de Sirius. Pega los senos contra su brazo. Acerca el rostro, lo seduce con la mirada.   
  
—Podemos ir otro lugar. — Es un juego que Sirius ha jugado muchas veces. Seducir, proponer, actuar. Alison sube su mano. Sus dedos son delgados, muy finos. Se detienen en la bragueta de Sirius. Este sigue viendo a la ventana, se evalúa a si mismo. No hay otro sentimiento más que hastío dentro de él. Se sorprende de su propia reacción. Cierra los ojos, aún sin creerlo del todo, y lo único que ve es a Remus; ve su sonrisa, ve sus ojos. Lo ve a él y solamente a él. No hay nadie más, no habrá nadie más. No importa cuánto insista esa mano, no importa cuánto se mueva. Si no es la de Remus, no será la de nadie.  
  
—Quítate. — La mirada de Sirius regresa a la ventana. La mano de Alison se detiene. No dice nada y se aleja con rapidez de Sirius, no sin antes apuñalarlo con los ojos. La chica le indica al conductor que lleven a Sirius a su casa, usando un tono que denota lo molesta que se siente. Unos minutos después, Sirius está en su hogar. Sus padres aún no han llegado, sube directamente a su habitación y se encierra en ella. Toma un baño, se pone la pijama y se mete a la cama. Son casi las dos de la madrugada. No está seguro de tener las fuerzas suficientes para poder despertarse a las 6:30 de la mañana e ir a trabajar.  
  
Sirius trata de dormir, aunque le es prácticamente imposible. Da vueltas en la cama, con la mente llena de Remus y sintiendo esa mano aún en su bragueta. Si tan solo hubiera sido la de Remus… Sirius cierra los ojos, se toca suavemente. Se deja llevar por el placer que está sintiendo. Piensa en Remus, en sus largos y gráciles dedos; piensa en sus labios, en su boca. Piensa en cómo sería estar con él, poder tocarlo como Sirius se está tocando a sí mismo. En los sonidos que haría, las expresiones que pondría…Sirius piensa y se pierde. Se pierde en esa fricción que siente en su miembro, en la tensión que se va acumulando en su cuerpo hasta no poder más y expulsarla. Sirius jadea, con los ojos apretados, el corazón acelerado y la mano pegajosa. Logra dormir hasta media hora después, pensando en Remus y en todo lo que no le puede hacer.


	25. Chapter 25

Con el paso de los días, Sirius descubre más cosas sobre Remus. Aprovecha el tiempo de su descanso para hacerle un sin fin de preguntas y encontrar que Remus ama el chocolate, aunque el blanco es su menos favorito; le apasiona la lectura y se ha leído más de dos libros de 300 páginas en un mismo día; siempre lee los libros de las películas que ve, si esta tiene uno, y escribe las diferencias y similitudes entre ambos; los fines de semana, cuando está en periodo escolar, los aprovecha para repasar lo visto en la semana junto con Lily ya sea en su casa o en la de ella; no le gustan los lugares obscuros; su comida extranjera favorita es la mexicana, a pesar de que le teme a la comida picante; no le gusta el deporte por que siempre termina lastimado, pero le gusta mucho ver partidos de baloncesto; su hora favorita del día es el crepúsculo puesto que es cuando el día y la noche se encuentran y para él es una metáfora muy hermosa; todos los días le prepara el desayuno a su mamá para que esta pueda descansar un poco más...

Las cosas que Remus no le ha dicho y Sirius ha tenido que descubrir por si mismo, las ha obtenido de las pocas veces que salen a algún lugar después de trabajar. A donde más van es a comprar malteadas. Remus las ama, a pesar de que no lo dice en voz alta. Sirius ya sabe de memoria la expresión que Remus pone cuando va a darle el primer trago a su bebida: parpadea varias veces, se relame los labios y le da un pequeño sorbo, para después dar otro muy largo y siempre terminar con una ligera sonrisa. A Sirius le gustaría poder saber más sobre cómo hace Remus las cosas. Le gustaría poder verlo leer, o escribir notas sobre las películas, cuando esté viendo un partido de baloncesto, o estudiando. Sirius quiere invadir su espacio personal, no solo físicamente. Hay tantas cosas que aún no sabe y una gran necesidad por saberlas todas lo invade tan fuerte que siente explotará en cualquier momento. La situación podría ser un poquito mejor si Remus no fuera tan reservado. Ha sido difícil poder sacar toda esa información; desvelar al Remus escondido bajo capas y capas de protección. Sirius aún no ha caído en la locura porque sabe que el resultado será más que gratificante.

Es un domingo a mediados de agosto que Sirius le llama a Remus y le pregunta qué está haciendo. Es uno de los pocos domingos en los que no han planeado salir, y Sirius necesita su dosis de Remus diaria o podría sufrir de síndrome de abstinencia. Al parecer Lupin está con su _amiga_ la pelirroja en una de las plazas comerciales de la ciudad. Sirius no ha sido invitado, y le importa en lo más mínimo no ser bienvenido. Pregunta el nombre de la plaza y diez minutos después ya está de camino a ella. En un alto antes de llegar a u destino, Sirius siente un ligero aceleramiento en su ritmo cardíaco. Su cuerpo se llena de una emoción imprevista y no es hasta que ve a Remus, alto y desgarbado, que esa energía desaparece; respira hondo y hay tranquilidad dentro de él.

Sirius los saluda, con una sonrisa amplia que denota más alegría de la que le gustaría mostrar. Remus le responde con una suave curvatura de sus labios, y Lily lo ignora por completo. Su ceño se frunce y mira a Remus un poco molesta.

—No me dijiste que habías invitado a tu _amigo_ — Lily hace énfasis en la última palabra, como si supiera que a Sirius le incómoda. Los ojos verdes y penetrantes de la chica son tan intensos que a Sirius se le dificulta mantenerle la mirada. Nada que un Black no pueda soportar.

—Hola para ti también, Lily.

—Evans. — Lo corrige de inmediato. Remus roda los ojos, aunque luce un tanto divertido de la situación.

Los tres chicos se ponen en marcha y se dirigen a una de las librerías que hay en el centro comercial. Al parecer el silencio es común entre Remus y Evans, y Sirius lo aprovecha para acaparar la atención del chico. Nunca ha sido tan buen conversador como James, así que dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente, lo cual desencadena en una de sus conversaciones habituales: Sirius hace ruido mientras Remus escucha. Una de las cosas que ha descubierto sobre Remus, y que a Sirius le fascina, es que, no importa lo que alguien esté diciendo, Remus siempre le pondrá toda su atención. Sirius incluso llega a creer que todo el ruido que dice es en verdad interesante teniendo esa mirada puesta en él. Es un gesto del que Remus parece no estar consciente de tener. Para Sirius es su pequeño secreto.

Después de haber pasado horas viendo libros que no compraron, Evans propone ir a comer algo. Su actitud sigue renuente ante Sirius, aunque a este no le interesa. Lo curioso es que Evans no le desagrada, e incluso cree podrían llegar a llevarse bien. Al parecer también necesita _tiempo_ como su amigo para conocerse bien.

—Por cierto, Remus, ¿ya te inscribiste? — Sirius mira a Evans sin comprender a lo que se está refiriendo. En cambio, Remus asiente ligeramente con la cabeza para luego añadir:

—Terminé el trámite el viernes.

—¿De qué hablan? — Evans dirige su verde y hostil mirada hacia Sirius. Hace una mueca de molestia antes de responder.

—La escuela, obviamente.

—¿Tú vas a cursar el bachillerato, Sirius? — El mencionado abre la boca, estupefacto. Es en ese momento que Sirius se despierta del sueño en el que ha estado viviendo y cae en la realidad de que solamente le quedan dos semanas más junto a Remus. 


	26. Chapter 26

—¿Qué voy a hacer, James? — Sirius observa el techo de su habitación con la mirada perdida y las esperanzas muertas.

—Yo te pregunté eso hace unas semanas y dijiste, cito, "cuando acaben las vacaciones ya será mi novio" — Sirius gruñe y coge una de sus almohadas para taparse el rostro lleno de vergüenza. No puede creer que esas palabras tan vacías hayan salido de su boca; y mucho menos puede creer la ironía de la situación. Novio, sí, claro. Como si Sirius no hubiera querido solo una cogida y ya. — Siempre pueden verse después de la escuela.

—No es lo mismo — Se queja Sirius con la almohada ahogándole la voz.

—¿Qué? —

—Que no es lo mismo. — Repite, dejando su rostro libre por fin, encontrándose con la amable mirada de su amigo. — Tendría que estar 8 horas sin verlo, y eso sin saber si va a meterse a alguna actividad extracurricular. No es justo que Evans sí pueda estar con él y yo no. — Sirius hace berrinche. Ganas no le faltan de ponerse a patalear. Está muy acostumbrado a tener siempre todo lo que quiere, y es realmente frustrante para él que se enfrente ante Remus y su especialidad de oponerse a su voluntad. Le molesta demasiado ser el único que se siente así, tan desesperado y sin poder encontrar una salida.

—Pues no te queda de otra, hermano. Ni modo que Remus entre en el período de Invierno. — Sirius aún no entiende la capacidad que tiene su amigo para dar tan buenas ideas en los momentos más inoportunos. Se incorpora de golpe, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, y lleno de júbilo dice:

—¡Eres un genio, Jimmy! — James lo mira sin comprender.

—Sirius, Remus ni de broma podría pagar la colegiatura de nuestra escuela. — El mencionado roda los ojos, el éxtasis lo vuelve petulante.

—Mueve esa ardilla, Potter. OBVIAMENTE yo le pagaré la colegiatura. Además, Remus es un ñoño de primera y estoy seguro podrá conseguir una beca completa. — James acentúa su gesto de incomprensión. El plan de Sirius va creándose en su mente a velocidad luz, va tan rápido que parece como si ya se estuviera poniendo en marcha. Lo único que James puede ver es el rostro de loco que su amigo está poniendo, lo cual empieza a preocuparlo.

—Hermano, dudo muchísimo que Remus acepte hagas eso. Lo del celular fue porque no tuvo de otra.

—Lo inscribiré aunque no quiera.

—No puedes hacer eso, Sirius. Por Dios. Además, no creo que tu padre acceda a pagar la colegiatura de un completo extra. Y mucho menos que tu fidelidad casi le cuesta su última asociación. — Sirius no oye de razones, tiene una solución para cada una de las excusas que pone James.

—Yo pagaré la escuela. Tengo el dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Remus aceptará y conseguirá una beca. Fin.

—¿No sería más fácil que tú te inscribieras en la escuela de él? — Sirius parpadea varias veces ante esa opción. Regresa a su realidad por un momento y mira muy directamente a James.

—No quiero estar sin ti. Y ambos sabemos lo mucho que le ha costado a Peter mantener su beca. — James parece no tener argumentos ante esa lógica. Suspira derrotado.

—Solo no hagas nada sin el consentimiento de Remus. Lo más sensato sería hablarlo también con su mamá.

—¿Cuándo he hecho algo sensato? — A pesar de la broma, James tiene razón. Aún hay puntos que aclarar respecto al "plan", en los cuales no solo el se ve comprometido. Es verdad que Sirius cuenta con una cantidad propia bastante generosa en el banco. Sin embargo, no está seguro de que sea suficiente para pagar el año y medio que estaría Remus estudiando en la nueva escuela. Si este llegase a conseguir una beca, Sirius solo tendría que costear la inscripción de cada periodo, los uniformes y algunos materiales, lo cual no supone un problema para él. No tiene dudas de que Remus cuente con la capacidad de adquirir una beca completa, Peter ha conseguido el treinta por ciento, y es Peter. No es como que se pongan a platicar sobre sus calificaciones, pero Remus tiene toda la esencia de un chico de notas excelentes; su léxico y agilidad mental son prueba suficiente para Sirius.

Acostumbrado a ser impaciente e impulsivo, Sirius se las ve duras para poder aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo y contarle a Remus sobre su maravilloso plan. Así que, a punto de explotar, sale corriendo a donde Remus en cuanto su descanso empieza. Llega al Starbucks jadeante y eufórico. Mira a Remus con una intensidad tan fuerte que este no puede evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Pasa algo, Sirius? — Pregunta Remus con genuino asombro.

—Iremos a la misma escuela el próximo periodo. — Sirius habla muy rápido, a penas y se le entiende. Remus tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender lo que Sirius ha dicho. Es hasta unos segundos después que capta la idea. Sus ojos se abren, como Sirius jamás lo ha visto antes, al igual que su boca, mientras que sus cejas se curvan hasta ser completamente cubiertas por el pajizo flequillo que cae sobre su frente.

—¿Qué? 


	27. Chapter 27

—Sirius, no.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque no!

—¿Por qué no? — Remus mira a Sirius con una expresión que este último no logra comprender. Luce exasperado y un poco avergonzado.

—No puedo permitir que hagas algo así, Sirius. — El mencionado frunce el ceño. No comprende la negativa de Remus hacia su asombroso plan para que puedan estar juntos todos los días. No encuentra una razón lógica más que Remus no sienta la misma necesidad que él tiene de verlo todos los días; lo cual no sería una gran sorpresa para Sirius ya que tiene la ligera sospecha de que es el ÚNICO de los dos que se siente inmensa y absolutamente perdido en el mar del amor.

—¿Acaso no quieres verme? — Sirius no puede evitar el tono lastimero que acompaña su pregunta. Se siente triste y molesto. Frunce el ceño y hace un puchero. Le es increíble que tenga que preguntar algo tan estúpido como eso. Le es inimaginable que Sirius Black se sienta inseguro ante la idea de que alguien lo quiera o no, o por lo menos que se interese lo suficiente en él como para verse todos los días. ¿Qué más quiere Remus de él? Le está dando el maldito tiempo que quiere; Sirius tiene que aguantarse las putas ganas de besarlo y cogérselo todos los perros días que se ven; trata de no ser tan invasivo para que el _niño_ no se asuste y salga corriendo. ¿Y qué obtiene Sirius? Una Negativa a algo que beneficiaría a TODOS los involucrados. Ni cuando le negó el besó se sintió tan indignado. Y todavía, TODAVÍA, Sirius se rebaja para confirma el afecto que supuestamente le tienen. Hay que joderse.

—Sirius, — el tono de Remus se suaviza, como un padre cuando trata de calmar a su hijo que hace una rabieta. — No es el momento indicado para hablar sobre el tema. — Claro, para Remus nunca es el momento de nada.

—Saliendo del trabajo. Vamos a cenar y ahí hablamos del puto tema. — Sirius no espera una respuesta, da media vuelta y se va. Está demasiado molesto como moderar su voz. Ha sido grosero, no le importa. Ha mirado a Remus con fastidio, no le importa. Se le nota tanto lo molesto que está que nadie, ni siquiera su supervisor, se atreve a dirigirle la palabra.

Mientras espera a que el trabajo termine, Sirius no puede evitar despotricar contra Remus. Su mente se llena de rabia y odio que le nublan la razón. Le toma bastante tiempo poder tranquilizarse un poco. Por más que intenta, no logra entender por qué Remus actúa de esa manera. Y a pesar de que sabe que no tiene ningún derecho de enojarse por la actitud del otro, no puede evitarlo. Muy a su pesar, Sirius y Remus no son más que simples vecinos de trabajo. Y es eso lo que más le irrita. En frente de él, Remus luce tranquilo y apacible. Le sonríe a los clientes, plática con ellos. Sirius siente que hierve de la ira y el malnacido de Lupin luce fresco como lechuga. HAY QUE JODERSE.

Una eternidad después, Lupin sale del trabajo. Sirius se acerca él, no le da oportunidad de evadirlo y con un simple gesto le indica que lo siga. No tiene ganas ni ánimos de dirigirle la palabra hasta que se hable sobre el tema. Remus lo sigo, callado e indiferente. Entran al primer restaurante que encuentran dentro de la plaza y Sirius pide mesa para dos. Le pide a la señorita que los ha recibido que le den una mesa algo privada, y ella los lleva al fondo del lugar. Remus se sienta, con sus ademanes torpes más acentuados de lo normal. Sirius se sienta enfrente de él, agarra la carta que la señorita le ha ofrecido y no la baja hasta que ordena el emparedado de la casa junto con una soda de naranja. Por su parte, Remus solo pide un vaso de agua.

—¿No vas a cenar? — Su tono aún es brusco, parece que escupe las palabras.

—No tengo hambre. — Hay un silencio REALMENTE incómodo entre los dos. Sirius tiene planeado volver a hablar hasta que haya terminando su cena. No puede y habla.

—¿Por qué no quieres que estemos juntos? — Sirius trata de ocultar el dolor que sus palabras quieren mostrar. Habla entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos muy fijos en Remus. Este baja la mirada, tiene un aspecto de cansancio como si de repente hubiera envejecido treinta años.

—Sirius, la cuestión no es que vayamos a la misma escuela. Yo jamás podré devolverte el dinero que quieres gastar en ese _plan_. — Acentúa la palabra con cierta incredulidad.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me lo devuelvas. — Remus suspira. En verdad luce muy cansado.

—Simplemente no y ya, Sirius. — La voz de Remus es suave, incluso tiene un tono amable y cariñoso. Sirius siente como si algo dentro de él se encendiera. Odia la situación. Odia que sea el único que se siente perdido, desorientado, sin saber qué hacer o cómo lograr que Remus por fin haga algo por el intento de relación que quieren tener. Odia no saber que Remus tan siquiera quiera tener algo con él. Odia que Remus sea tan pasivo. Odia que las cosas no salgan como él quiere. Pero lo que más odia es así mismo. Odia no ser lo suficientemente bueno para Remus y que este lo sepa. Y odia, detesta, que aún así, Remus lo trate con esa bondad única e inigualable. Con la sangre de los Black hirviendo dentro del él, Sirius se levanta de golpe de la silla. Escupe fuego, veneno, y mata.

—¡Tú fuiste el que me dijiste que necesitabas un jodido tiempo! ¡Y te lo he dado! — Remus se sorprende ante los gritos de Sirius. Se hace hacia atrás por instinto.

—Sirius, baja la voz.

—¡Qué me escuche todo el puto restaurante que eres un maldito egoísta! ¡Soy el único que está interesado en que esto funcione! ¡Y no puedo creer que lo único que te pido es pasar tiempo contigo y me lo niegues! — El silencio que se crea es sepulcral. Sirius jadea, se siente peor de lo que se ha sentido en su vida. Remus lo mira como jamás creyó que lo vería. Sus labios están firmemente apretados. Hay dolor en su mirada, sus ojos cafés brillan llenos de tristeza; reflejan el pesar que carga su alma.

La señorita que les ha tomado la orden se acerca de nuevo y les pregunta si todo está bien. Sirius le responde en un tono brusco que no pasa nada y le pide no le entreguen su pedido. Saca un billete de cincuenta libras y se lo da, especificando que no quiere cambio. Remus ha agachado la cabeza, tiene los hombros caídos. Sirius lo mira una última vez antes de irse. Se graba en la memoria con fuego esa escena. Es la prueba viviente de que no existe peor ser humano en el planeta que él, Sirius Black. Maldito desde el día de su nacimiento. Pudre todo lo que toca, incluso algo tan inocente como Remus. 


	28. Chapter 28

Los días siguientes que quedan de vacaciones son los peores que Sirius pueda recordar haya tenido, hasta el momento, en su jodida existencia. Las únicas palabras que cruza con Remus son cuando lo lleva a su casa. Sirius no sabe cómo, pero a pesar de la incomodidad entre ambos, ha logrado seguir ayudándolo con el transporte. Remus no ha objetado al respecto, simplemente lo sigue en silencio.

Muy por encima del enojo principal, Sirius siente tristeza de la situación actual. Extraña platicar con Remus, y tiene que conformarse con verlo desde lejos. Ni la primera vez que lo vio se aguantó tanto las ganas de ir a platicar con él. Lo peor de todo es que Sirius no busca a Remus por puro orgullo y berrinche. Está desperdiciando los últimos días que podrá tenerlo a su lado por una estupidez que él mismo ha provocado. Está segurísimo que Remus lo perdonará en cuanto entable una conversación decente con él. Pero no toma la oportunidad. Por una parte, quiere que sufra y sienta un poco de lo que él siente todo el tiempo. Quiere que lo deseé al punto de volverlo loco y no dejarle otra alternativa más que arrastrarse por su perdón. Es egoísta, horrible y cruel. No le importa. Está harto de sentirse desesperado. La tristeza puede esperar.

Cuatro días antes de que las clases empiecen, Remus le agradece a Sirius por las veces que lo ha llevado hasta su casa. Están afuera del hogar de Remus. Sirius esconde dentro del casco la felicidad que amenaza con reflejarse en sus ojos al creer que, por fin, Remus se disculpará con él. Aunque no está muy seguro de qué tendría que disculparse el chico, y cree que el que debería de pedir perdón es él. Claramente, su necedad le nubla esa obviedad. Sin embargo, la decepción es quien se hace presente tanto en la mirada como en todo Sirius cuando Remus le notifica que ya no habrán más _paseos nocturnos_ puesto que ha renunciado al trabajo para aprovechar los días que restan de vacaciones y estudiar un poco antes de que empiece el nuevo periodo. Genial.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, James?

—Estoy seguro que ya tuvimos esta conversación y nada bueno salió de eso. — Sirius suspira. Parece que con el paso de los días todo empeora. No podía enamorase de un chico común como cualquier otro. Tenía que caer como idiota por un teto de primera clase. ¿Quién carajo estudia en vacaciones, justo antes de empezar clases? Tenía que ser, claro, ¿por qué no?, Remus Lupin.

—Por lo menos sé en donde vive.

—Hermano, no te sirve de nada saber en donde vive si no te va a abrir la puerta. Habla con él de una vez y déjate de pendejadas. — Parece ser un buen consejo, extraño viniendo de parte de James. Realmente es un buen consejo. Muy buen consejo. Pero Sirius no suele tomar los buenos consejos. Le encanta la mala vida. Así que se resigna, renuncia a su trabajo y se pasa los días que le quedan hundido en la miseria.

Sirius se despierta, desayuna, regresa a su cama y se queda todo el día en ella. Esa es su rutina por dos días hasta que su padre le ordena investigar cómo está la inversión y comercio en China. Sirius acepta a regañadientes solo porque obtendrá una pequeña cuota por sus servicios. Y aunque Sirius trata lo más que puede en enfocarse en su tarea, no puede. No deja de pensar en Remus y el silencio que lo rodea. Dos días sin verlo y sus ganas de vivir por los suelos. Dos míseros días de los muchos en los que no lo va a haber. Morirá, no hay duda. En más de una ocasión ha estado tentado a agarrar su celular y llamar a Remus hasta que este le conteste. No sabe cómo, pero se resiste. Tiene la esperanza de que Remus sea el que lo busque. Solo por una vez quieres sentir qué es ser buscado por Remus y no al revés.

Tres días y Sirius ha encendido y apagado su celular tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta. La ansiedad de comunicarse con Remus es tan fuerte que opta por apagar su teléfono para no caer en tentación. A los pocos minutos lo enciende puesto que Remus podría contactarse con él en cualquier momento y tiene que ver el mensaje o responder la llamada de inmediato. Es un ciclo sin fin en el que la salud mental de Sirius y el pobre aparato pagan los platos rotos.

Al ver que la necedad y orgullo de su amigo le están cobrando caro, James va por él a su casa y lo obliga a salir de la cama. Sirius no quiere ir a ningún lado. Lo único que quiere es que Remus le hable. Ya ni siquiera recuerda por qué está molesto. No le importa la razón que haya tenido para creer que valía la pena el silencio de Remus. Está seguro que su yo del pasado estaba idiota y estúpido y no pensó en su yo del futuro. Aunque no es novedad que Sirius no piense en las consecuencias. Es por eso que agarra su celular, lo enciende y, muy decidido a ponerle fin a la situación, abre la conversación que tiene con Remus. No envía nada porque un mensaje llega primero.

_¿Podemos vernos mañana?_

Sirius lee atónito. Revisa el nombre a quien pertenece el chat. Lo ve y no lo cree.

—¿Estás bien? — La voz de James lo toma por sorpresa. Ha olvidado que está ahí, junto a él. Sirius levanta la mirada del mejor mensaje que ha recibido en años, y sonríe.

—Remus quiere que nos veamos. — Su voz suena ahogada. Hay tantos sentimientos dentro de él que es difícil poder descifrarlos todos. La felicidad es la emoción que está más presente. Seguida de arrogancia y alivio.

—¿Ya te escribió?

—Me acaba de escribir. Quiere que nos veamos... mañana. — ¿¡MAÑANA!?


	29. Chapter 29

Sirius está recargado en su motocicleta. Lleva tres cigarros fumados y ha visto su reloj de mano tantas veces que ya se ha aprendido de memoria todos sus detalles. Tiene un año con él y apenas se da cuenta que la cabeza no es plateada, como suponía, sino que una fina tira plateada la rodea lo que hace que cause esa impresión. Lleva 24 horas esperando a ver a Remus que NECESITA mantener la mente ocupada en lo que sea para no explotar por la impaciencia. No puede creer que el ojete lo mantuvo por tres días sin rastro alguno de su existencia, y cuando por fin se dignó a hablarle, le pidió que esperara UN JODIDO DÍA MÁS. Sirius está seguro ha perdido la mitad de su hermosa cabellera por el estrés que lo ha estado carcomiendo.

Remus lo ha citado en el Battersea Park, así que Sirius tiene la mirada fija en la entrada; atento a cualquiera que entre al parque. Son las 6: 55 de la tarde y han quedado a las 7. Cinco minutos para fumarse el cuarto cigarro no parece una mala idea. Lo que sea para calmar sus nervios. No está muy seguro por qué, pero las manos le tiemblan al abrir la cajetilla. La emoción de poder ver a Remus es tan grande que está seguro explotará cuando lo tenga enfrente. Quiere poder escuchar su voz. Quiere ver esos ojos con pestañas larguísima y parpados caídos. Quiere sentir esa mirada serena y gamberra sobre él. Quiere sentirlo, aunque no puedan tocarse. Porque Sirius lo siente. Es la primera persona que siente sin necesidad de posar sus manos sobre él. Lo siente tan fuerte que se ha vuelto parte de su ser. Lo siente donde nunca jamás, puede asegurar, sentirá a nadie más.

A punto de encender el cigarro, Sirius lo ve. Camina con parsimonia, larguirucho y desgarbado. Es fácil de distinguirlo por su típica vestimenta de abuelo, aunque a Sirius le parece muy sexy. Peor no puede estar. La mirada de Sirius es tan intensa que Remus la siente y se encuentran. 4 días y Sirius respira de nuevo. Su cuerpo se relaja, ya no necesita ese cigarro. No se reprime y Sirius suspira. Suspira con el alma. Suspira aliviado. Suspira enamorado.

Caminan en silencio durante un rato por el parque. Sirius se ha situado un poco más atrás que Remus. Está seguro que si lo tiene a un lado no podrá evitar invadir su espacio personal. Tiene que drogarse de Remus o no podrá seguir existiendo. Así que hace uso de todo el poco autocontrol que le queda para no volver a causar un "problema". Hope ya se lo ha dicho, debe ser paciente.

Remus se sienta en una de las bancas del parque y Sirius lo imita. Recuerda la última vez que estuvieron ahí y su corazón se encoge de los bellos recuerdos que lo invaden. Remus está frente a él, justo como en aquella ocasión. La luz de las farolas lo iluminan parcialmente, lo suficiente para dejar ver la incomodad que siente. Su mirada está puesta en las manos que se entrelazan en su regazo. Sirius también se fija en los delgados dedos que se mueven nerviosos. Cree que sería mejor que él empezara la conversación, así que escupe lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

— Tienes unos dedos muy hermosos. — Remus levanta los ojos. Luce confundido y compungido. Abre la boca para hablar y logra articular unas palabras después de varios intentos.

— No era mi intención hacerte creer que no tengo interés. — La voz de Remus es baja. Sirius se tiene que acercar un poco para oírlo mejor y agradece tener que hacerlo. Hay una larga pausa en la que Sirius se muerde la lengua para no apremiar al chico. Trata de concentrarse en la larga y pecosa nariz de Remus; en sus labios apretados que se vuelven muy apetecibles para Sirius. Solo tiene que estirarse un poco más para poder alcanzarlos. Un rose suave sería más que suficiente... — Estoy consciente que no suelo mostrar mis sentimientos, y que debo trabajar en ello. Yo sí quiero verte todos los días. En verdad me gustaría poder hacerlo. Pero no puedo dejar que gastes tanto dinero...

— Remus, ya te dije que el dinero no me importa. — Se miran directamente. Hay tantas cosas que le gustaría decirle. _No te preocupes por el dinero._ _No te preocupes por nada. Solo preocúpate por mí. Te quiero._ No las dice. Es realmente difícil para Sirius aguantarse cuando está acostumbrado a vomitar lo que piensa. Remus no solo le ha enseñado frustración y a sentirse rechazado. Le ha enseñado paciencia y a tratar de saber cuándo es mejor mantenerse callado, entre muchas otras cosas. — Además, estoy seguro que podrás conseguir una beca completa. Yo solo pagaría lo que no entra dentro de la beca. No es mucho. Nada vale más que tú. — Las palabras de Sirius tienen un efecto en Remus notorio. Su expresión se transforma. Sus ojos brillan, sus cejas se curvean. Parece que va a llorar en cualquier momento. Sirius lo espera, pero no sale ni una lagrima de su mirada. Agacha la cabeza, derrotado.

— Lo siento, Sirius. — Es la disculpa que tanto ha esperado. Y no la disfruta en absoluto. Es él y no Remus el que debería de disculparse. Al fin se da cuenta. Sirius extiende su mano, se arriesga y levanta el rostro de Remus con sus dedos. Es un roce muy suave. Sirius siente que su cuerpo se llena de electricidad. Una energía inesperada se apodera de él. Está vivo y es hermoso. Remus es hermoso, aun cuando está con el rostro compungido. Siempre lo será.

— No tienes porque sentirlo.

— Pensaré en tu propuesta. — Sirius sonríe con amplitud. No trata ni de disimular. Remus también parece relajar su expresión. La tensión se disipa poco a poco.

Los chicos platican en el parque durante un rato. Se ponen al día del tiempo que estuvieron sin verse. Remus le dice que va a entrar a la Escuela Winchmare y que solamente podrán verse tres días a la semana y por tres horas ya que necesita obtener muy buenas calificaciones para entrar a la universidad. Sirius hace todo lo posible porque la decepción y molestia no se hagan presente en su rostro. Opina que esos tres días podrían ser los fines de semana, pero Remus se niega; los fines de semana son para estudiar. Ya ni las oficinas del gobierno tienen un horario tan limitado.

—¿Qué vas a estudiar? — Pregunta Sirius para cambiar de tema. No quiero pensar en el tiempo limitado que va a tener con Remus. Además, él le ha dicho que pensará en la propuesta de que vayan al mismo colegios. Y él se encargará de que así sea.

—Educación. Me gustaría especializarme en literatura o física. Aún no estoy muy seguro. — Remus suena bastante decidido y seguro de lo que quiere estudiar. Sirius se sorprende. Él aún no tiene ni idea de qué quiere hacer con su vida. Supone que durante toda su existencia se ha hecho a la idea de heredará el negocio familiar y que tendrá que estudiar algo relacionado a eso. No es un pensamiento que le agrade, pero parece no tener otra opción. — ¿Y tú?

—No lo sé. Cuando tienes un imperio que heredar es en lo que menos piensas. — Remus ve a Sirius con unos ojos muy amables. No hay compasión en su mirada y tampoco lo está juzgando. Sirius se siente a salvo.

—¿Y qué te gustaría? — Se lo piensa un rato. Sirius es bueno en todas las materias sin proponérselo. Nunca estudia para nada y logra sacar notas altas. Es ágil con cualquier habilidad nueva que quiera aprender y era el mejor jugador del equipo de Rugby de su escuela secundaria. Nada le apasiona tanto como para dedicar su vida a ello.

—Mmmm no tengo nada que me apasione taaaanto. Aunque tal vez música no sería una mala idea.

La velada termina cuando Remus recibe una llamada de su madre puesto que se ha tardado en llegar más de lo que él le había dicho. Sirius lo lleva a su casa y hace todo lo posible por robar unos minutos más a su lado. Remus le agradece y le desea éxito en su inicio de clases. Da media vuelta y Sirius lo observa caminar hasta su casa y entrar en ella. Con un nudo en el estómago y no muy seguro de cómo sobrevivirá por los próximos tres meses, Sirius se pone en marcha hacia su domicilio. 


	30. Chapter 30

Los días transcurren tranquilos y sin problemas. Después de clases, Sirius pasa por Remus a su escuela cuando quedan de verse. Comen en algún restaurante, dan paseos por el centro o entran al cine. En raras ocasiones van a casa de Remus, y muy pocas veces a la de Sirius. Han logrado mantener una conversación por chat bastante decente, y aunque Remus es pésimo para mensajear, lo intenta lo mejor que puede. Al principio es difícil para Sirius, puesto que su deseo por ver a Remus todos los días no podía ser apaciguado con absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, parece que no verse por unos días está teniendo un efecto en Remus bastante prometedor. Los lunes, que son los días fijos para ellos, Remus suele estar parlanchín. Sonríe más abiertamente y sus ojos tienen un brillo de emoción demasiado inusual. Los demás días que se ven vuelve a ser el mismo Remus de siempre. Tal vez Sirius no es el único con síndrome de abstinencia. Le gustaría poder averiguar qué pasaría si los días para verse se redujeran. Mas está cien por ciento seguro que el primero en volverse loco sería él y no Remus.

Un jueves en el que Sirius y Remus están paseando por una plaza comercial de la ciudad, James le llama a su amigo y le dice que irá a cenar con Peter y que si quieren acompañarlos. Sirius logra convencer a Remus que un par de horas sin estudiar no le afectará en nada y, como Remus difícilmente le puede negar algo a Sirius, acepta. Llegan al pequeño restaurante y se sientan en la pequeña mesa en la que están los otros dos chicos. No tarda mucho para que las risas y la plática se hagan presentes.

— Milagro y no estás hablando de tu nuevo hámster, Pete. — El mencionado mira a James con un poco de vergüenza y baja la mirada a su sándwich a medio comer.

— ¿Tienes un hámster? — Sirius observa como Remus usa ese tono y esa mirada de amabilidad cuando alguien parece estar en una situación bochornosa. Es algo que Remus hace inconscientemente. Y es una de las muchas cosas que Sirius no puede evitar admirar de él.

— Sí. Mi animal favorito son los ratones, pero mi mamá los aborrece. Así que me deja tener un hámster en su lugar.

— Lo cual es sorprendente, ya que tu mamá odia cualquier cosa que tenga patas y no sea humano. — Sirius y James se ríen del comentario de este primero, Peter los imita.

— Mi animal favorito son los lobos. — Comenta Remus. — Creo que son animales muy hermosos y amables.

— ¿Queeeé? — Salta Sirius de inmediato. — Estás loco, Lupin. Es obvio que los perros son los mejores. Todo el mundo los ama.

— Que todo el mundo los ame no significa que sean mejores.

— Remus tiene razón. — James tiene una mirada seria. Se sube las gafas antes de hablar. — El mejor animal es el ciervo. — Remus y Peter miran a James no muy convencido de lo que ha dicho. Sirius le da un zape mientras se ríe con ganas.

— ¿Qué te fumaste, Jimmy?

— ¡Es la verdad! Los ciervos son enormes y su cornamenta puede frenar a animales salvajes. ¡Incluso pueden matar con ella! Pero son animales tan nobles que lo hacen por accidente. — Sirius incrementa el volumen de su risa, aunque alcanza a ver como Remus mira a su amigo con ternura. A pesar de que sigue riendo, una pizca de celos punza dentro de él.

— Lo que digas, Jimmy.

Gracias a la recomendación de su antiguo entrenador, James y Sirius logran entrar el equipo de Rugby de su nuevo colegio. Los entrenamientos son más intensos que cuando iban en la escuela secundaria y, por ende, su duración es más larga.

Sirius ya no ve a Remus saliendo de clase y tiene que esperar dos interminables horas para poder ver al chico. Por si fuera poco, James y Peter han decidido utilizar el poco tiempo que Remus le ha otorgado a Sirius para salir los cuatro juntos. Sirius no se queja de salir con sus amigos. Simplemente le gustaría estar con Remus. A solas. LOS DOS. Ya tiene suficiente con tener que desahogar toda esa frustración sexual masturbándose en la noche, como para tener que aguantarse las ganas de tener un poco de privacidad con el chico que le gusta. Aunque no todo aparenta estar perdido. Remus parece estar creando una sólida amistad con James y Peter. Incluso, ha sido el mismísimo James quien lo ha añadido al grupo en el que están Peter y Sirius. Han salido a varios lugares juntos y el resultado ha sido muy alentador. Sirius no tenía planeado que eso sucediera, un resultado muy satisfactorio puesto que añade más interés a la _propuesta_ de que Remus estudie en la misma escuela que ellos.

Por el momento Sirius no ha hostigado a Remus sobre si ya le tiene una respuesta a la incógnita de aceptar su plan maestro o no. El chico no muestra indicios de aceptar o rechazarlo; es más, parece estar tan ocupado en mantener cierto balance tanto en su vida privada como en la académica que no se ha dado el tiempo de pensarlo un poco. Acostumbrado a insistir e insistir hasta conseguir lo que quiere, Sirius encuentra un poco difícil resistirse a invadir a Remus con preguntas respecto al tema. Sin embargo, cree firmemente que Lupin terminará aceptando ir al mismo colegio y POR FIN a ser algo más que _solo amigos._ No sabe por qué, pero tiene fe. 


	31. Chapter 31

El 3 de noviembre Sirius despierta más temprano de lo habitual. Lo primero que hace es responder los mensajes de felicitaciones que ha recibido. El primero es de James, obviamente, el segundo es el Peter y no le sorprende que el tercero no sea de Remus. No espera que Remus sepa que es su cumpleaños puesto que nunca han hablado al respecto. En lugar de sentirse triste por eso, Sirius cree que es algo muy emocionante. Es viernes y es uno de los días que Remus ha dictado para no verse. Nada que Sirius no pueda arreglar.

Las clases son aburridas y tediosas. Sirius hace un esfuerzo casi heroico para no estampar la cabeza contra el pupitre. A diferencia de muchos chicos de su edad, a Sirius no le molesta que su cumpleaños sea entre semana. Agradece que no tenga que soportar el día que cumple años la insufrible fiesta familiar que sus padres le obligan a tener anualmente. Prefiere salir con sus amigos, no ver a sus padres hasta veinticuatro horas después, y tener sexo hasta terminar seco. Sin embargo, esta ocasión es diferente. Mueve la pierna, ansioso, porque las clases terminen y poder pasar SU día con James, Peter y _Remus_.

Es hasta medio día que Sirius le envía un mensaje a Remus avisándole sobre la salida de la tarde. _Es mi cumpleaños_ , escribe al finalizar el mensaje. No espera una respuesta inmediata. Sabe que Remus tiene el celular en silencio y lo revisa hasta que tiene un descanso. Así que mientras espera, se pone de acuerdo con James para organizar el día. Reciben un par de regaños de los profesores por "alterar el orden de la clase" y terminan castigados fuera del salón, nada nuevo.

Remus no se queja del cambio de planes, aunque tampoco responde. Sirius lo toma como una aceptación y en cuanto sale de la escuela se dirige inmediatamente a la de Remus. Llega justo a tiempo para verlo salir del edificio y ser recibido por una ligera sonrisa. Sirius está estacionado en la acera de enfrente y, mientras espera a que Remus llegue a su lado, nota las miradas para nada discretas de los otros chicos que también están saliendo. Lleva semanas recibiéndolas y aún no puede creer que se sigan sorprendiendo al ver la motocicleta negra y al chico que la maneja.

—Feliz cumpleaños — Remus lo abraza de improviso, algo muy inusual en él. Aunque es rápido, Sirius puede sentir su calor el latido acelerado de su corazón. Aspira su aroma y deja que llene su cerebro. Podría sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones con el suspiro que amenaza por escapar, pero se lo aguanta. Remus baja la mirada, un poco apenado. Recoge detrás de su oreja un poco del cabello que ha caído sobre su rostro. Le ha crecido bastante el pelo desde que lo conoció. — No tengo un regalo. Lo siento.

—Solo te pido salgas con nosotros hoy. Ya sabes, para festejar. — Remus entrecierra los ojos, pone esa expresión entre divertido y acusador.

—Estoy seguro que planeaste todo esto para que saliéramos un viernes. — Sirius suelta una carcajada amplia.

—Creo que he sido descubierto.

—¿Y tú entrenamiento? — Pregunta Remus mientras se sube a la motocicleta.

—Me lo salté. James está ahí para que no se viera tan sospechoso. Así que nos reuniremos con él y Peter dentro de dos horas. — Dos horas para tener un tiempo a solas con Remus. Por fin. Sirius le agradece a la vida por tan bello regalo.

—Oh, entonces ¿podemos ir a mi casa? Le avisaré a Lily que estudiaremos ahí hasta que nos reunamos con James y Peter.— Remus saca su celular y le marca a su amiga mientras Sirius no puede creer lo que ha escuchado. HAY QUE JODERSE.

Dos horas después de tener que soportar la jeta de amargada y los comentarios para nada sutiles de la pelirroja, Remus termina, POR FIN, su sesión de estudios. Se despide de su amiga y cambia su ropa, aunque Sirius está seguro que solo se ha puesto otro suéter. Se suben a la mota y llegan al restaurante, que James ha reservado, al mismo tiempo que los otros chicos. Los cuatro comen entre risas y pláticas, hasta que James saca el tema a relucir.

—¿Te doy tu regalo ahora, o mañana en la fiesta? — Sirius ve el momento exacto en el que la mirada curiosa de Remus se levanta de su lasaña. Mira a James por unos segundos, y luego a Sirius. Pregunta sin preguntar.

—Yo te lo doy mañana, Sirius. Lo he olvidado en mi casa. — Peter no ayuda mucho, aunque, al igual que James, no se ha dado cuenta de la inquisitiva en el rostro de Remus. Sirius lo deja pasar, y parece que el chico también, hasta que llegan al boliche. James y Peter han ido al baño, y Sirius y Remus están escogiendo sus zapatos. Sirius se está calzando el segundo par cuando Remus le pregunta.

—¿Tienes una fiesta por tu cumpleaños? — El tono de voz aparenta ser casual. Remus finge estar muy concentrado buscando el número del zapato que tiene en la mano. Sirius ve como las comisuras de sus labios están ligeramente hacia abajo. Siente que su corazón se encoge, y su alma se apretuja. Quiere quitar esa expresión de inmediato del rostro de Remus.

—Mi familia la hace todos los años en contra de mi voluntad. — Saca su celular y le envía a Remus la ubicación del salón, junto con la hora a la que empieza el convivio. — Ya te envié los datos. Es mañana en la tarde. En sábado.

—Iré. — La respuesta es inmediata. Remus mira a Sirius con intensidad, con tanta fuerza que este último se siente expuesto. Siente el impulso de interrumpir la conexión con un beso. Siente el deseo de tomar a Remus por el rostro y comerle la boca, comerle todo el cuerpo, todo lo que alcancen sus labios. Se inclina por puro reflejo. Se controla dios sabe cómo. Le gustaría poder, tan siquiera en el día de su cumpleaños, probar a Remus. Aún recuerda la calidez de su abrazo. Sueña con la memoria, la revive en ese instante para controlarse. No es de mucha ayuda. Quiere más. Quiere saber qué tan cálido puede llegar a ser Remus. Quiere comprobar si esa ansia que desprenden sus ojos es real o solo la está imaginando. Quiere sentirlo, hasta que su piel no conozca a otra más que la suya. Ambos se han acercado inconscientes, y se separan de inmediato en cuanto James y Peter llegan. Hay tanta electricidad entre ellos que cualquier chispa podría comenzar un incendio. A Sirius no le importaría morir quemado por la tensión que hay entre él y ese chico con suéter de abuelo; y muchos menos que fuese justo en un 3 de noviembre. 


	32. Chapter 32

La chamarra negra de cuero desentona entre la vestimenta elegante de los invitados, incluso entre los más jóvenes. Con una mano en la cerveza y la otra en el celular, Sirius tiene la mirada fija en la entrada del deslumbrante salón de fiestas. Ha pasado ya una hora y media desde que empezó la fiesta y Remus ni sus luces. No recibió ningún mensaje en la mañana, y no obtuvo respuesta cuando Sirius le escribió para recordarle la hora que empezaba el convivio. Más que molesto, Sirius está preocupado. No es una actitud propia de Remus asegurar un compromiso y luego no presentarse.

Su ceño fruncido y mirada taciturna atraen la atención de sus primas, las cuales se acercan a él con una expresión maliciosa en el rostro.

—¿Esperas a alguien, primo? — Es la voz burlona de Bellatriz que logra hacer que Sirius aleje su mirada de la puerta de madera. Sirius observa a su prima con desagrado. Aún no logra entender cómo alguien tan hermosa puede ser tan detestable. Un rasgo de familia, supone.

—Te vale mierda.

—Debe tratarse de la Reina como para que no estés con tus estúpidos amigos. — Narcissa, hermana de Bellatrix, tiene razón. Sirius ha invitado a sus compañeros del antiguo y actual equipo de Rugby. También han ido algunos chicos de su salón, y otros amigos que hizo cuando iba a sus clases de música. Pero no se ha parado ni una sola vez al área de los "jóvenes". Ha estado toda la hora y media que va de la fiesta recargado en la pared más cercana de la entrada; incrédulo ante la ausencia de Remus. — O tal vez es una chica. — Narcissa mueve su plateada y lisa melena de tal manera que aparenta superioridad. Su hermana se ríe socarrona.

—Ay, por favor. Si TODOS saben que a Sirius las chicas solo lo quieren para tener sexo.

—Por lo menos a mí me quieren para algo. No como ustedes, malditas amargadas que nadie se les acerca ni por lástima. — Sirius deja su puesto, por fin, y camina hacia donde están sus amigos. Logra ver la ira creciendo en el rostro de sus primas, lo cual le alegra el día; solo un poco.

Sirius platica por un rato con sus amigos. Primero está con los chicos del rugby, pasa unos momentos con sus compañeros de clase, y luego va con sus amigos de la escuela de música. Termina por ir a dónde están James y Peter, quiénes tienen una calurosa plática sobre los genes de los Black y por qué todos son tan bien parecidos.

—¿Saben algo de Remus? — Ambos chicos miran a Sirius sin muchas esperanzas. James comenta que tal vez se ha quedado más tiempo estudiando y llegará un poco tarde. Peter está a punto de apoyar la idea cuando el celular de Sirius empieza a sonar. Este contesta sin siquiera fijarse en quién lo está llamando. La voz de Remus se hace presente al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola. — Sirius siente que algo dentro de él se relaja. Ahoga un suspiro y saluda también. Reprime sus ganas de bombardear al chico con preguntas y espera a que el largo silencio acabe. Camina hasta el fondo del salón. Cerca de los baños, que es donde hay menos ruido. — Lo siento. No podré ir. — Otro silencio interminable. Una marea de ira inundado a Sirius, lo golpea sin tregua. Aprieta el celular entre sus manos, aprieta su mano libre en un puño y tensa la quijada; sus dientes rechinan, su cabeza está a punto de explotar. _Iré._ La seguridad en la afirmación de Remus lo había convencido. Sirius no puede creer que ha sido engañado.

Cuelga la llamada sin esperar por una explicación. No la necesita. Empuja a cualquiera que se entrometa en su camino, y sale del salón. Una ligera llovizna disipa el calor que la ira le ha provocado. Pero no puede aplacar el incendio que hay en su interior. Quiere ir a dónde sea que se encuentre el hijo de puta de Remus Lupin y maldecirlo hasta quedarse sin voz. Quiere ver el sufrimiento crecer en su mirada, quiere verlo llorar e implorar por perdón. Sirius se siente traicionado, engañado, como jamás se ha sentido en la vida. Necesita golpear algo, descargar la frustración que amenaza con hacerlo estallar. Parece una jodida broma de mal gusto. Todos esos putos malditos meses de mierda mendigando por la atención de Remus. Y este siempre dándole las sobras, como si Sirius fuera un perro hambriento por su amor.

Sirius odia tener pensamientos tan horribles, sobre todo cuando sabe que son irracionales. Sin embargo, no puede controlarse cuando está enojado. Lo peor de si mismo siempre sale cuando está en ese estado de ánimo y es imposible para él no odiarse en esos momentos. Sabe que Remus no le haría algo así sin una razón solida. Sabe que Remus lo quiere y que necesita tiempo. Sabe que Remus es el ser más hermoso que ha conocido en su asquerosa existencia y que no haría nada para lastimarlo. Y aún así lo odia y maldice. Los pensamientos intrusivos son demasiado para Sirius. Son más fuertes. Y siempre, siempre ganan.

Con las manos temblorosas por el frío y las emociones que lo dominan, Sirius prende un cigarro. Se fuma media cajetilla en cinco minutos. Está siendo atormentado por sus pensamientos, y no oye a la persona que se la ha acercado.

—¿Aún fumas? — Sirius sale de su trance y mira salvajemente a la menuda chica de cabello castaño que se ha situado a su lado. Andrómeda tiene una mirada suave y amable, una excepción entre los Black.

—Es culpa de tu hermana. — Andrómeda se ríe entre dientes. Tiene la misma edad de Sirius pero es más perspicaz que él.

—¿Por qué no vas a dónde quieres estar? — Sirius da una larga calada al cigarro y expulsa el aire con lentitud. Le duele la respuesta.

—No quieren estar donde yo estoy. — Su prima lo mira en silencio. A diferencia de Bellatrix y Narcissa, Sirius aprecia a Andrómeda. Siempre se han llevado bastante bien y es agradable estar a su lado. La oveja blanca de la familia.

—Habrá más oportunidades. Me han contado que es un buen chico. — Sirius mira de inmediato a su prima, atónito y con el cigarro a punto de caerse. Ella suelta una carcajada limpia, casi pura. — Me acerqué a tus amigos cuando caminaste hacia los baños. Quería platicar contigo y ellos me dijeron que estabas hablando con un amigo. Luego vi tu cambio de humor y, vaya, no te pones así por un amigo. — Sirius frunce el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un buen chico?

—No te pondrías así por alguien que no valiera la pena. A veces eres muy fácil de leer, primo.

—Y tu eres muy metiche — Andrómeda se ríe de nuevo. Sirius termina su cigarro y exhala el humo con rapidez. Observa el calmado rostro de su prima, el cual se parece demasiado al de Bellatrix. Ella sonríe y ambos entran de nuevo al salón; Sirius aún con la mente revuelta, pero con el corazón un poco más tranquilo.

La fiesta termina alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Sirius está afuera del salón con sus amigos. Los chicos tienen la intención de seguir con la celebración en algún pub cercano, mas Sirius corta cualquier intento de plan de inmediato. No está de humor para seguir festejando. Lo único que quiere es llegar a su cuarto y hundirse en la miseria. James parece leer el ambiente, gracias al cielo, y es el primero en retirarse. Al ver esto, los demás chicos hacen lo mismo y Sirius, por fin, se encuentra solo. Orion, Walburga y Regulus están aún en el salón, esperando a que llegue su chófer a recogerlos. Sirius se recarga en la pared del edificio y espera.

—Sirius. — La voz es inconfundible. Sirius la reconocería entre miles de voces diferentes. Su cabeza se gira en automático hacia donde ha provenido el sonido. Su mirada se encuentra con la suya. El enfado y la ira se desvanecen, dejan paso a la felicidad. Sirius revive. Sonríe. Es lo más hermoso que ha visto en el día.

—Hola, Remus. — El mencionado tiene el cabello mojado y la ropa luce húmeda. Hay cansancio y vergüenza en esos ojos de párpados caídos. Remus se acerca a Sirius con lentitud. Es hasta que está frente a él que vuelve a hablar.

—Lamento no haber podido venir a tu fiesta. Mi madre no se encontraba bien. Se desmayó en su trabajo. — Hay preocupación en el rostro de Remus. Su entrecejo está ligeramente fruncido. Parece afligido.

—¿Hope está bien? —Sirius aborrece tener que ver a Remus así. Haría lo posible para que él estuviera bien. Ojalá todo su dinero pudiera comprar la tranquilidad de Remus.

—Ya está mejor. Va a tener que descansar por unos días. — Hay una emoción nueva dentro de Sirius que no sabe explicar. Se siente como un monstruo, alguien maldito cuya existencia solo sirve para arruinar la vida a los demás. No se merece a Remus. No tiene derecho siquiera de mirarlo. Y aún así lo hace. Porque sabe que a Remus no le importa que Sirius sea así. Y que esté allí, frente a él, lo demuestra. Hay un escozor en los ojos de Sirius. Es un ser débil y patético.

—Te ayudaré en lo que me pidas. — Son palabras vacías, incapaces de transmitir el revoltijo de sentimientos que hay en Sirius. Remus esboza una ligera sonrisa. Su preocupación parece disiparse un poco.

—No vine a eso. — De uno de sus bolsillos, Remus saca una pequeña bolsita floreada de papel. Se la estira a Sirius y lo mira directamente. — Lo vi. y pensé en ti. — Sirius toma la bolsa. Hay algo dentro de ella que suena y despierta su curiosidad. Siente los ojos de Remus puestos en él mientras abre la bolsa. Dentro hay una delgada cadena con un dije. Sirius la saca y contempla, algo confundido, el lobo plateado que cuelga de ella. — Espero que cada vez que la veas pienses en mí. — Sirius suelta una gran carcajada irónica.

—Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, Remus — Sirius responde en automático, dice lo primero que dicta su mente. Cree inverosímil que Remus piense que necesita algo para acordarse de él. Como si no lo tuviera tatuado a fuego en su alma. Hay un ligero cambio de tono en el rostro de Remus. Baja los ojos, apenado, con esas pestañas larguísimas protegiéndolo del escrutinio de Sirius. — Gracias. — Sirius se pone el collar. Le queda bastante bien. La luna grande y brillante que resplandece en el cielo nocturno hace un buen contraste con el regalo. No hay nadie alrededor y parece la ocasión perfecta para probar esos labios que lo han estado seduciendo por meses. Sirius mueve la mano, levanta el brazo y se congela. Remus es más rápido que él.

Sirius deja de sentir el frío hacer mella contra su cuerpo. Una ola de calor lo invade y se apodera de él, ciega sus sentidos, lo pegan al suelo. Lo único que puede ver son esos ojos de párpados caídos quemarlo con el deseo que desbordan. Lo siente en los dedos que rozan su rostro, que electrifican cada centímetro de su piel; sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios... Remus se detiene en estos. Los delinea con suavidad, los mira con hambre. Es cuestión de dar un paso para poder probarlos.

Remus se despide con el pretexto de tener que ir a cuidar a su madre al hospital. Es justo cuando Remus desparece del campo visual de Sirius, que llega el chofer de este. Su familia sale del salón, se suben a la limosina y Sirius los imita. Es hasta que está en su cuarto que se da el lujo de repetir una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez lo sucedido con Remus. Su imaginación toma vuelo y se deja llevar por la marea del anhelo. 


	33. Chapter 33

Hay cosas que Sirius no logra entender por más que lo intente. No logra entender el gusto de Peter por los ratones. No logra entender el reciente interés de James por seguir a Evans en todas las redes sociales existentes. Y, más que entender, no encuentra una razón lógica o coherente de porque Remus Lupin estudia UN MES antes para unos exámenes de PRUEBA. Debería ser considerado un crimen hacer algo así.

Es un jueves que Remus le _notifica_ a Sirius que no podrán verse hasta que los "exámenes" hayan terminado. Lo cual sucederá exactamente 30 días después. Sirius no acepta, no se niega, no puede hacer absolutamente nada ya que Remus le ha asegurado que no lo verá aunque incendie a todo Reino Unido. La situación sería solo UN POCO más pasajera si Remus no lo ignorara también en sus mensajes o llamadas. Es prácticamente como si el chico no existiera; un sueño del que Sirius ha despertado y que ahora no puede superar.

No es hasta que James toca el tema que un nuevo problema se agrega al constante martirio de Sirius. Las solicitudes de beca están por cerrar.

—¡¿QUÉ!? — Grita Sirius en pleno receso. Los tres chicos están en las áreas verdes del colegio, aprovechando uno de los casi inexistentes días soleados de mitades de noviembre. James le ha preguntado a Peter sobre cómo va con la renovación de su beca, y este le ha respondido que ya la ha terminado. " _No quiero que cierren la convocatoria y quedarme fuera"_.

—Se cierran un par de días antes que los exámenes, Sirius. Aún queda tiempo. — Trata de calmarlo Peter sin mucho éxito. Claramente renovarla es más fácil y rápido que solicitarla por primera vez.

Sirius considera que ha sido lo suficientemente paciente con Remus. No le sorprendería ser canonizado en cualquier momento. Lo merece. No le ha vuelto a preguntar ni una sola vez desde que Remus le dijo que pensaría sobre su plan maestro. Ni siquiera una indirecta sobre el asunto. Demasiada libertad lo ha llevado a la necesidad de tener una respuesta. La incertidumbre más la falta de Remus en su vida lo están destrozando lentamente.

El tiempo consume a Sirius con parsimonia. Extraña a Remus, anhela su compañía. Se conformaría con solo oír su voz o recibir algún mensaje de él, aunque fuera por error. Le duele el pecho, le duele el corazón. Le duele donde creyó que siempre estaría a salvo y nunca le dolería. No sabía que existía un dolor tan vacío hasta ese momento. Es como si algo dentro de él haya sido apagado. Despierta por inercia, come por inercia, vive porque no tiene de otra. James le asegura que no es normal que se sienta así, el dolor empieza a notarse en su físico. Sirius no lo admite pero tiene miedo de que en verdad se trate de algo malo dentro de su cabeza. ¿Todos los enamorados se sienten así? Qué horror. Lo único que vale la pena es Remus y no el sentimiento. Además de muy confundido y afligido, Sirius se siente desahuciado.

Acostumbrado a ser impulsivo y estúpido, Sirius toma una decisión. El mayor problema de su sufrimiento es la falta de Remus por el estudio. Si Remus estuviera en la misma escuela que él, estudiaría juntos. O al menos Sirius estaría ahí para verlo estudiar. El chico no le da una respuesta, pero, Sirius lo ha pensando con detenimiento, la decisión de cambiar de colegio no depende de Remus, sino de su tutor; en este caso: su madre. Así que, aferrándose al último atisbo de esperanza, Sirius se salta el entrenamiento, se sube a su motocicleta y se dirige al hospital en el que Remus le ha dicho trabaja Hope.

Lo primero que hace al poner un pie en el hospital es preguntar por Hope Lupin. Le pregunta a una de las enfermeras que pasan cerca de él. Sirius usa su encanto para obtener la información. Sabe como seducir por conveniencia y obtiene el piso en el que se encuentra Hope. No tarda mucho en dar con ella. Un grupo de señoritas estudiantes de enfermería. le han dado la información.

Hope se encuentra revisando unos papeles cuando Sirius la llama por su nombre. La mujer se gira y la sorpresa inunda su rostro al verlo. El gesto la hace lucir mucho como su hijo, lo cual genera una pequeña punzada dentro de Sirius. Su sonrisa flaquea un poco, aunque su voz suena firme cuando pide poder hablar con ella. Hope parece confundida. Pregunta sobre si Remus está bien y Sirius, con cierto malestar al decirlo, asegura que no ha visto a Remus en semanas, pero que su plática es sobre él. Hope le pide lo espere por unos minutos y Luego lo lleva a un consultorio vacío.

Sirius le explica la situación a Hope. Le cuenta sobre la escuela, sobre la beca, sobre la propuesta que le ha hecho a Remus y sobre la respuesta por parte de este. Enfatiza los detalles. Asegura que él se encargará de los gastos que no cubran la beca y menciona los requisitos que se necesitan para obtenerla. Hope lo escucha en silencio. No da rastro de no haber estado enterada, pero tampoco de haberlo estado. Su neutralidad resulta algo exasperante para Sirius.

—¿Qué quieres con Remus? — El tono no es tosco. Los ojos son amables con una expresión seria. Es una pregunta pura, llena de sinceridad y verdadera intriga.

Sirius se desmorona. Han sido días, semanas sin ver a Remus. No lo puede aguantar más. Ya no le importa nada. No le importa no poder tocarlo, no probar sus labios, no sentir su cuerpo, su calor. No le importa que Remus no lo ame, que no tenga interés en él, que sus sentimientos no sean recíprocos. No le importa que Remus solo lo considere como un amigo, o por lo menos como alguien con quien poder conversar. Lo único que a Sirius le importa es poder estar a su lado. Solo quiere verlo, oír su voz. Saber que existe, que alguien como Remus es real. La sonrisa de Remus le daría mil años de vida y agradecería a quien fuera por haber sido capaz de presenciar un acto tan hermoso como ese. Le gustaría poder estar junto a él en momentos malos, en los buenos; ayudarlo con sus inseguridades, con sus temores. Hacer todo lo posible siempre y cuando Remus se lo permitiese. Aunque sea solo como un amigo. Y si no, como un conocido. Y si no, como alguien que vela por su felicidad. Es lo único que pide. ¿Es acaso demasiado?

Con los ojos fijos en los de Hope, Sirius deja que su corazón hable. Lo tiene en su mano y se lo entrega a esa mujer que se parece demasiado a la persona que ama. No se guarda ni un solo pensamiento. Cuando termina, se siente más ligero, un poco mejor.

—Hablaré con Remus. El domingo ven a la casa. Sirve también para que la cara de demacrados que se traen tú y Remus se vaya. — Hope se ríe. Hay esperanza en el sonido. — Gracias, muchachón. Por los sentimientos tan bonitos que tienes por mi Remus.

Siriussale del hospital y es recibido por el frío aire que entumece su rostro. Sesube a su motocicleta y se dirige a casa de James. Está dispuesto a celebrar como se debe. 


End file.
